Alice in Middle Earth
by MilieLitre
Summary: Finalement, Bilbon décida de garder l'anneau. Mais l'anneau en avait décidé autrement. Il s'échappa et fut trouvé par une personne venue d'un autre monde. Désormais, le destin de la Terre du Milieu est entre les mains d'une jeune femme, Alice.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages, créatures ou lieux cités que vous reconnaitrez.

Prologue

« Bilbon, l'anneau est toujours dans votre poche .»

Bilbon jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers son ami Gandalf, puis glissa la main dans sa poche. Un sourire douloureux apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit le contact froid et lisse de l'anneau.

« Laissez le à Frodon, reprit le magicien, votre neveu le gardera précieusement, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

-Oui, il s'en occupera, murmura le vieux hobbit, et pourtant... je pourrais le garder, moi aussi. Il est à moi, mon précieux. »

Bilbon sortit l'anneau de sa poche pour l'admirer une fois de plus. Sa fascination pour ce bijou était sans limite. Il avait tout laissé derrière lui, il pouvait bien garder son trésor. Lentement, le hobbit glissa à nouveau l'anneau dans sa poche.

« Bilbon, laissez l'anneau, ordonna Gandalf d'une voix douce mais ferme.

-Non ! Je l'ai trouvé, je le garderai ! Il est à moi.

-Bilbon !

-Si Frodon le veut, il n'aura qu'à venir le chercher. Je voyagerai vers l'est, chez les elfes, puis les nains, et qui sait ? Peut-être même au-delà. Adieu maintenant, je pars avant que mes invités ne débarquent. »

Et Bilbon s'en alla sur le chemin, chantonnant un de ces joyeux airs qu'il avait composé durant ses nombreux voyages. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers son trou, devant la porte duquel la silhouette fatiguée de son ami Gandalf se découpait, avant de se fondre dans l'obscurité. Le cœur léger, le vieux Sacquet parcouru bien des miles cette nuit là. Il ne fit que quelques courtes pauses pour admirer la lune, ramasser une feuille d'automne flamboyante, ou simplement pour grignoter un petit quelque chose. À chacune de ses enjambées, l'anneau sautillait follement dans la poche du gilet en laine. Le hobbit n'était pas méfiant, car il ne savait pas encore que son précieux anneau avait une volonté propre. Ce petit bijou doré était beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air. Son unique but était de rejoindre son maître, le seigneur le plus redoutable et le plus ténébreux de cet âge, Sauron. Dans les mains de son maître, il deviendrait l'arme la plus dangereuse jamais créée. C'est ainsi que, alors que Bilbon continuait allègrement son chemin vers l'est, l'anneau jaillit hors de la poche où il était enfermé et tomba sur un tapis de feuilles mortes, au milieu d'une forêt dense. Son aura maléfique amena des nuages devant la pâle face de la lune pour cacher son éclat.

Ce ne fut que beaucoup plus tard que Bilbon Sacquet se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il se sentit brusquement vide, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de son âme. Puis une étrange sensation de soulagement le submergea, sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où cela provenait. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son anneau était parti, il le chercha durant de longues heures, mais des sombres nuages avaient masqué les rayons lunaires et, dans l'obscurité, il ne put jamais remettre la main sur son trésor. Le hobbit se résolut donc à passer son chemin, se maudissant de ne point avoir écouté les sages conseils du magicien gris.


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages, créatures ou lieux cités que vous reconnaitrez.

Merci à LadyGreySun pour sa review. J'espère ne pas te décevoir.

Chapitre 1 : Des anneaux et des trous de lapin

Quelques années avaient passé depuis le dernier voyage d'Alice à Underland. Après son retour, elle avait voyagé autour du monde. Elle avait passé de nombreux mois en Chine où elle avait été enchantée par cette civilisation si différente de son Angleterre natale. Chaque région, chaque village qu'elle avait visité avait laissé dans sa mémoire un souvenir impérissable. Elle avait appris tellement d'histoires, d'anecdotes et de langues exotiques. Pas un instant elle ne s'était ennuyée. De plus, elle avait grandement apprécié le fait qu'on écoute son opinion sans a priori négatif sur les idées qu'elle exposait. Elle avait même espéré pouvoir passer sa vie à vagabonder en quête d'aventures et de découvertes. Mais sa mère n'était pas aussi enthousiaste. Elle avait autorisé à contrecœur le départ de sa fille, mais après toutes ces années, elle avait décrété qu'il était temps pour la jeune femme de prendre époux et de s'installer à demeure en Angleterre. Alors Alice avait du se résoudre à rentrer chez elle.

Depuis son arrivée, Alice se morfondait. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire que de s'occuper, comme les femmes de son âge, à coudre, broder, lire des romances interminables et se faire belle, elle se languissait du Pays des Merveilles. Là bas, personne ne se souciait de savoir si elle portait un corset. Elle avait été vêtue des robes les plus extravagantes qui laissaient voir ses jambes, on lui avait donné des vêtements cousus dans des rideaux, elle avait même porté une armure. Les occupations qu'elle pratiquait là-bas étaient autrement plus diversifiées que celles autorisées par la bourgeoisie britannique. Et surtout, ses amis lui manquaient. Ils l'avaient acceptée comme l'une des leurs, et tous avaient mis leur vie en danger pour la protéger dans la quête qui lui avait été confiée. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir retourner à Underland ?

Helen Kingsley avait enfin trouvé le parfait mari pour sa fille. Cette fois ci, Alice n'avait pas intérêt à refuser la demande en mariage. L'homme en question était de sang noble, et même si il n'avait pas le charme du regretté Charles Kingsley, il ne dégouterait pas sa fille autant que le pauvre Hamish. La rencontre était prévue pour le lendemain, à l'occasion d'une petite fête prévue dans la demeure familiale. Tout était prévu pour que Alice ne s'échappe pas en courant comme la fois d'avant. Helen attendait le moment fatidique avec impatience. Enfin, elle allait marier sa seconde fille.

Pendant ce temps, Alice faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Sa mère avait décidé de donner une petite réception. La jeune femme craignait le pire. Mais dans un sens, la dernière fête à laquelle elle avait assisté l'avait conduite au Pays des Merveilles, peut-être était-ce un signe ? En attendant, on ne pouvait être certain que ce n'était pas une autre ruse pour dissimuler une nouvelle demande en mariage. Alice regarda par la fenêtre des serviteurs installer la piste de danse. Pourquoi ne dansait-on jamais la guiguendélire dans ce genre d'endroits ? La jeune fille imaginait déjà tous ces nobles en habits raides se trémousser dans tous les sens, et parmi eux, le chapelier, et dans un coin les Tweedle applaudissant et riant aux éclats, tandis que le lièvre de Mars servirait le thé dans des tasses cassées sur une table ridiculement longue recouverte de nappes rapiécées et dépareillées. Et puis au final, le lièvre ferait tellement de thé qu'il inonderait tout le jardin, et les invités se sauveraient sur un immense chapeau de sauvetage cousu en plumes de canard par le chapelier, et en grimpant au sommet du chapeau, on apercevrait, loin au-delà de la mer de thé...

Un son de cloche annonçant le souper interrompit la rêverie. Alice soupira et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre sa mère dans la salle à manger.

Les premiers invités étaient déjà arrivés. Une domestique annonça à Alice qu'il était temps de descendre accueillir les nouveaux venus. Comme à son habitude, la jeune fille avait fait l'impasse sur le corset et les bas. De toutes façons, elle n'était pas censée montrer ses dessous, alors comment les gens pourraient-ils s'apercevoir qu'elle ne s'habillait pas selon leurs critères de bienséance ? Elle ajusta son éternelle robe bleue devant le miroir de sa chambre, vérifia la tenue de son chignon et se rendit dans le jardin. Elle n'avait pas parcouru dix mètres qu'un jeune homme l'invita à danser. Elle l'avait aperçut quelques fois depuis son retour, mais elle ne lui avait jamais parlé. Apparemment, c'était un jeune Lord du nom de Richard Atwood. Encore un Lord, pensa Alice, de plus en plus suspicieuse. Celui-ci était toutefois plus détendu que Hamish, et un peu moins repoussant. Mais c'était tout de même un Lord avec des principes de Lord, des manières de Lord, et des idées de Lord. Pourquoi tous les nobles étaient-ils aussi identiques les uns aux autres ? De quel manière la possession d'un titre influait-elle leur caractère ? Pourquoi ne rencontrait-on jamais un Lord préférant l'être au paraître ? Alice imagina un roi en guenilles, mal coiffé, d'allure presque sauvage, mais veillant au bien de tous, et aimé en retour par ses sujets. Ce roi aurait une cité splendide, plus blanche encore que le palais de la reine blanche, Mirana, et la plus belle et juste des épouses pour l'aider dans la lourde tache de maintenir la paix dans son royaume.

« M'accompagnerez-vous à l'intérieur ? » demanda Lord Atwood.

Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait à l'interrompre lors de ses rêveries ? Alice accompagna tout de même Richard dans la maison, remarquant au passage les nombreux regards lancés vers elle. Le jeune Lord la conduit jusqu'au bar, et, après lui avoir tendu un verre de vin, il l'emmena s'assoir sur un canapé situé dans la salle de bal, qui était presque vide. Lorsque la jeune femme vit les invités converger dans la pièce, tous le même air innocent sur le visage, elle n'eut plus aucun doute sur ce qui allait arriver : encore une demande en mariage. Alice localisa les portes, au cas où il soit nécessaire de partir en courant, mais elles étaient étrangement situées à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Sa mère avait vraiment tout prévu. Pendant ce temps, Lord Richard l'entretenait de sujets inintéressants qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Quand tous les invités furent entrés dans la salle de bal, la jeune femme vit avec désarroi un majordome fermer les portes. N'était-ce pas un peu trop ? Elle se dit que ce mariage devait être d'une importance capitale pour sa mère. C'était trop injuste. Pourquoi les femmes devaient-elles se marier pour réussir ? Mirana n'avait pas d'époux, elle, et pourtant, elle était reine d'Underland. Alice elle-même, quelques années plus tôt, avait sauvé ce pays de la tyrannique reine rouge, elle avait tué le Jabberwocky de ses propres mains. Elle ne voyait pas comment un stupide mari pouvait changer sa vie.

À ce moment, Richard lui mima l'ordre de se lever, et il s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

« Alice Kingsley, voulez-vous être ma femme ? »

Quel manque d'originalité, pensa Alice. Hamish lui avait posé la même question, mot pour mot. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à l'assistance. Tous ces regards tournés vers elle lui donnaient la nausée, mais cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Elle toisa des yeux son prétendant. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement brillant. Elle pourrait toujours repartir en voyage une fois mariée. Richard n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme avec une grande autorité. Et puis au moins, elle serait débarrassée des remarques constantes de sa mère. Elle pris une grande inspiration et répondit simplement :

« Oui. »

Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre dans sa salle. Cependant, Alice n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se concentrait sur les gestes de Lord Atwood qui passait maladroitement à son doigt une bague de fiançailles. L'anneau était de très mauvais goût aux yeux de la jeune fille, mais il fallait croire que la noblesse anglaise aimait ce genre de bijou voyant et luxueux. Le pire était encore à venir. Les fiancés reçurent personnellement les félicitations de chacune des personnes présentes. Alice résista à son envie de partir en courant et remercia poliment les invités. Le soir arriva enfin et seuls restèrent les membres de la famille Atwood.

« Ma chère, annonça Richard, nous nous verrons demain pour commencer à organiser le mariage. En attendant, faites de beaux rêves. Moi même, je trépigne d'impatience. »

N'importe quel rêve tant que vous n'y êtes pas, pensa Alice. Elle salua chaleureusement sa nouvelle famille et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir accepté la demande. L'anneau à son doigt l'enfermait plus sûrement que les barreaux d'une prison. Cette nuit là, Alice rêva qu'elle était de retour à Underland, mais ce n'était malheureusement qu'un rêve.

En se réveillant, la première chose qu'Alice remarqua fut le claquement des sabots des chevaux sur les pavés de la cour. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre et vit Lord Richard descendre d'une voiture et se diriger d'un pas assuré vers la porte d'entrée. La jeune fille vit à son doigt la bague de fiançailles. Ainsi ce n'était pas un malheureux cauchemars. Soudain, elle se souvint des paroles de son fiancé la veille au soir. Richard venait préparer le mariage.

« Pas déjà ! » S'exclama Alice.

Réticente à rencontrer Lord Atwood dès le matin, elle enfila en vitesse sa robe bleue qu'elle avait laissé trainer et laça ses bottines blanches. Se faisant la plus discrète possible, elle descendit les escaliers et sortit en trombe par la porte des domestiques. Elle courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à atteindre l'abri d'un petit bois. Enfin hors de portée des regard, elle se reposa quelques secondes. Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit dans les fourrés. Elle réalisa que la saison de la chasse battait son plein au cœur de l'automne, c'était à dire en ce moment précis. Finalement, la forêt n'était pas si sûre. Alice repartit en courant, décidée à sortir au plus vite des arbres. Elle traversa de nombreux buissons. Les branches lui fouettaient le visage, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle dévala un talus et enjamba un canal. Elle aperçut au dernier moment un terrier de lapin mais dans son élan, elle ne put l'éviter et se pris le pied dedans. Elle s'étala de tout son long et se cognant la tête, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Alice s'aperçut tout de suite qu'elle n'était plus dans la même forêt. Le sol y était moins inégal, et recouvert d'un épais tapis de feuilles mortes. Le soleil était en partie masqué par des nuages, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas menaçants. Alice pensa qu'elle était peut-être enfin revenue au Pays des Merveilles. Cependant, la forêt était trop ordinaire. Ou plutôt, elle n'était pas assez merveilleuse. Les arbres qu'elle voyait auraient aussi bien pu se trouver dans un bois en Angleterre. La jeune fille décréta qu'il ne servait à rien de rester sur place. Il y avait peu de chances que quelqu'un passe par là et la renseigne sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle se dirigea donc vers une direction au hasard.

Elle n'avait pas marché dix minutes quand elle sentit sous son pied droit un objet lisse. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser. C'était un anneau. Il y avait quelque chose de splendide dans ce bijou, autant dans la simplicité d'un cercle d'or sans fioriture que dans la maitrise de l'artisan qui l'avait forgé. Il était tout simplement parfait. Mais Alice eut l'impression que l'anneau n'était pas un simple objet. Un murmure se fit entendre dans sa tête, comme une incitation à garder l'anneau pour elle, une invitation à l'égoïsme. Le bijou était maléfique. Il n'avait pas fallu à la jeune fille plus de quelques secondes pour s'en apercevoir. Elle fut tentée de s'en débarrasser, de le jeter au loin et de ne plus jamais en entendre parler.

« Mais si quelqu'un d'autre le trouvait ? » pensa-t-elle à voix haute. Dans sa tête se matérialisa l'image de Iracebeth de Crim et de son traitre de valet Illosovic Stayne. Non, elle ne pouvait décidément pas laisser l'anneau. Trop de malheur pourrait découler de ce geste. Elle devait être forte. Elle avait déjà prouvé qu'elle était capable de se battre. Elle ne serait pas effrayée par ce ridicule objet. Elle le glissa autour de la chaine que lui avait offert sa mère et continua son chemin, un peu moins rassurée. Elle marcha quelques heures dans la même direction. Elle commençait à avoir mal aux pieds. Ses bottines à talons n'étaient pas exactement les chaussures idéales pour la randonnée. Alice se demanda si elle allait finir par arriver quelque part ou si elle allait mourir dans ce pays inconnu. Mais elle n'était pas de ceux qui renoncent facilement, et, même si chaque pas était plus douloureux que le précédent, elle avança sans se plaindre. De toutes façons, elle était seule, donc personne n'aurait pu l'entendre se lamenter, alors autant économiser son souffle.

À force de persévérance, elle parvint enfin en vue d'un petit village. L'endroit semblait plutôt pauvre, mais tout ce qui se rapprochait de près où de loin à du confort était le bienvenu. Oubliant la fatigue, Alice couru jusqu'aux maisons les plus proches. Le village était entouré d'une barricade en bois dans laquelle quelques portes avaient été aménagées. Elle frappa à la plus proche. Une voix rauque lui demanda :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

-Je cherche un endroit où me reposer, une auberge, si je peux en trouver une.

-Un femme seule ? Qui êtes vous ?

-Mon nom est Alice Kingsley. Ne soyez pas si méfiant, je suis juste perdue. On n'a pas idée de prendre autant de précautions en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de visiteurs si vous les accueillez aussi froidement. Et laissez moi donc entrer, j'ai marché toute la journée. »

Un vieux rabougri ouvrit la porte et indiqua la direction d'une auberge. Alice s'y rendit sans faire de détours. D'abord parce qu'elle était fatiguée, et ensuite parce qu'elle n'avait guère envie de se promener dans les rues boueuses remplies de passants qui la regardaient d'un air curieux. Il faut dire que ses vêtements n'étaient pas vraiment accordés à ceux des habitants. Ils portaient tous des étoffes de laine ou de lin aux couleurs brunes ou vertes, avec de temps en temps un peu de jaune, et les habits semblaient plutôt usés. De ce point de vue, la robe bleue en soie d'Alice et ses bottes de cuir blanc paraissaient dignes d'une reine.

La jeune fille arriva enfin à l'auberge. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était incapable de déchiffrer l'enseigne. Pourtant, elle savait parfaitement lire. Comment ce faisait-il qu'elle comprenne les gens s'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue. Elle dut s'en tenir à l'image, qui représentait un cheval où un poney. Alice poussa la porte. L'endroit n'avait rien en commun avec les auberges dans lesquelles elle avait pu séjourner. De longues tables en bois remplissaient l'espace. Le sol était un parquet vermoulu et au plafond on voyait les poutres apparentes. À coté de l'entrée se dressait un comptoir également en bois derrière lequel se pressa un gros bonhomme moustachu.

« Bienvenu à l'auberge du Poney Fringant, annonça-il d'un air jovial. Ce n'est pas souvent que nous avons des étrangers. Vous avez l'air bien fatiguée. J'en déduis que vous voulez une chambre et un bon repas chaud. Voyagez-vous sans bagages ? On ne vous a pas détroussée j'espère ? Une charmante demoiselle comme vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, même si vous n'avez pas de quoi payer, je vous ferai crédit. Ce n'est pas dans mes principes de laisser les jeunes femmes à la rue. Quoique vous me direz peut-être, c'est bien la première fois que cela arrive, une fille toute seule dans mon auberge... »

Alors que l'aubergiste continuait son monologue, Alice eut une idée.

« S'il vous plait, laissez moi le temps de parler tout de même. Je n'ai pas d'argent, mais je peux peut-être payer avec autre chose. »

Sur ces paroles, elle retira sa bague de fiançailles de son annulaire et la tendit au tenancier. Finalement, le mauvais goût de la noblesse anglaise en terme de bijou avait une utilité. Les pierres précieuses soigneusement enchâssées dans l'or devaient valoir une somme rondelette.

« Je ne peux pas accepter, refusa l'aubergiste.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux. Mais si vous trouvez que c'est trop, vous pouvez toujours me rendre un petit service.

-Contre cette bague ? Tout ce que vous demanderez ! Mon nom est Prosper Poiredebeurré, mais appelez-moi comme bon vous semble. Alors, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Et bien, à part une chambre et un repas chaud, je voudrais que vous me parliez de cet endroit. Le village, le pays. Et même, si vous connaissez le monde, des contrées un peu plus lointaines. »

Le soleil se couchait déjà quand Alice se rendit dans la chambre que l'aubergiste lui avait attribuée. Le mobilier était très sommaire mais le lit semblait tout à fait confortable. S'allongeant quelques instants, la jeune fille repensa à la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Poiredebeurré. Elle avait appris qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit nommé la Terre du Milieu. L'homme n'avait pas pu lui montrer de carte, mais d'après sa description, le village, appelé Bree, était situé dans le Nord-Ouest. Malheureusement, Prosper n'était pas très compétent en matière de géographie, et ses explications n'étaient pas d'une grande clarté. Alice soupira. Un poids sur sa poitrine lui rappela la présence de l'anneau d'or. Pouvait-elle en parler librement à l'aubergiste ? C'était sûrement une mauvaise option. Si cet objet était effectivement maléfique, en parler dans un lieu de passage rempli d'oreilles indiscrètes n'était surement pas la meilleure idée. Perdue dans ses pensées, Alice sentit ses yeux se fermer. Elle décida de redescendre immédiatement avant de s'endormir. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le soir précédent et elle ne comptait pas passer la nuit à jeun. Elle se rendit donc sans plus tarder dans la grande salle à manger et s'assit à l'une des tables.

* * *

Sel' is back on the keyboard.

Bon bah voilà le premier chapitre (vous l'avez sûrement remarqué puisque vous êtes en bas de la page). J'espère que je ne vous embète pas trop. De toute façon, je parle, je parle, mais je parle, mais je parle dans le vide ! Y a quelqu'un ? ("Ferme ta gueule" répondit l'écho.)

Et ben si c'est comme ça, jvais inviter des amis et on sera solo à plusieurs !

Peace, Sel'.


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages, créatures ou lieux cités que vous reconnaitrez.

Chapitre 2 : Des poneys et des rôdeurs venus du nord

Le soir, l'auberge était bondée. Alice cru comprendre que Bree était une ville de passage, un carrefour entre les routes allant du nord au sud et de l'est à l'ouest. Cependant, la plupart des voyageurs n'avaient pas un aspect très engageant. Ils portaient le plus souvent des vêtements usés par le temps et les intempéries. Ils riaient, chantaient et racontaient des histoires de leur voix rauque, grave et forte de vagabonds. Tous ces coureurs de chemins ne semblaient pas adeptes des bains, comme en témoignait la crasse sur leurs habits et dans leurs cheveux. Alice se demanda si elle préférait cette ambiance à celle figée et aseptisée de l'aristocratie britannique. Sur une échelle de bienséance, ces deux mondes auraient été situés aux deux extrêmes. Quant à en choisir un des deux, la jeune fille était contente que cette décision ne s'impose pas.

Poiredebeurré lui apporta une assiette remplie de ragout accompagné de pommes de terre, qu'elle dévora sans cesser d'observer la clientèle. De temps à autre, le porte s'ouvrait sur une nouvelle silhouette vêtue de couleurs sombres et un courant d'air frais venait titiller le visage d'Alice qui dévisageait alors le nouveau venu. Ils se ressemblaient tous énormément. Ils n'avaient certainement pas tous le même visage, mais derrière la barbe et le capuchon, la différence n'était pas flagrante. De plus, tous les hommes avaient le même regard étonné lorsqu'ils voyaient la jeune fille en robe bleue assise tranquillement dans son coin. Ce ne devait pas être chose courante au Poney Fringant. Alice se prit à imaginer la réaction des voyageurs si une personne complètement différente venait à pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle eut une vision du chapelier entrant à petits pas suivit du lièvre de Mars et exigeant qu'on lui serve cinquante tasses de thé et douze pichets de lait pour les accompagner. Cette idée apporta à la jeune fille une vague de mélancolie et elle préféra se concentrer sur ce qui se passait réellement.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son repas, Alice repoussa son assiette et s'adossa au mur de l'auberge. Elle s'aperçut alors de la présence d'un homme qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Elle se demanda à quel moment il avait pu entrer, et comment elle avait pu ne pas le voir. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Le voyageur ne semblait pas dangereux, mais le mystère qu'il dégageait n'était pas rassurant. Immobile, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, une pipe oubliée dans sa bouche. Il n'avait pas retiré son capuchon, et son visage était plongé dans l'obscurité. Seuls ses yeux brillants montraient qu'il prêtait la plus grande attention à ce qui l'entourait. Son regard balayait la salle, puis il vint se poser sur Alice. De son visage, il descendit sur son cou, où il resta quelques instants qui parurent une éternité. La jeune fille baissa les yeux et se rendit compte de la présence, bien en vue, de l'anneau qu'elle avait trouvé le matin même. Paniquée, elle le cacha avec empressement dans la dentelle blanche de sa robe. Puis, elle releva les yeux vers l'étranger, mais celui-ci avait tourné la tête, rien dans son attitude ne trahissant sa pensée.

Avant qu'Alice ne se décide à faire quoi que ce soit, la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. La jeune fille essaya d'apercevoir les voyageurs qui venaient d'arriver, mais elle ne vit personne. La soirée devenait étrange. L'aubergiste indiqua à quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, la table presque vide d'Alice. Celle-ci se demanda quel pouvait bien être l'objet de ce geste. Elle fut très surprise quand elle vit, traversant la foule avec grand mal, deux enfants encapuchonnés, des sacs de voyage sur le dos. Qui pouvait être assez cruel pour laisser des enfants parcourir seuls les chemins jusqu'à une heure si tardive ? Mais lorsqu'ils enlevèrent leurs capuches, leurs visages étaient sans aucun doute ceux d'adultes. Ils saluèrent Alice chaleureusement et s'installèrent sur le banc en face d'elle. Retrouvant l'usage de la parole, elle les salua également et leur demanda :

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie, mais quel âge avez vous ? Vous me semblez bien petits pour des adultes.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit le moins petit des deux, un garçon brun aux yeux étonnamment bleus et pétillants. Je n'ai que vingt-trois ans. Mais nous sommes des hobbits, des semi-hommes si vous préférez. Nous venons de l'est, notre peuple habite la Comté.

-Oh, je comprend mieux maintenant, dit Alice, qui trouvait déjà les hobbits très amicaux. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je m'appelle Alice, Alice Kingsley.

-Enchanté, renchérit le brun. Je suis Frodon Sacquet. Et voici Sam Gamegie, mon ami.

-Son jardinier, corrigea Sam, un blond un peu enrobé.

-Sam ! Rigola Frodon. Nous ne sommes plus à Cul-de-sac, que peux tu jardiner ici ? Il est toujours très modeste, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Alice.

Sam rougit légèrement. Une serveuse aux formes avantageuses vint apporter deux assiettes fumantes aux hobbits, coupant court la discussion. Alice les regarda dévorer leur repas, se demandant quel pouvait être le but de leur voyage. Elle se décida à leur poser la question, mais Frodon la devança :

« Vous ne nous avez pas dit d'où vous venez », constata-il.

Mal à l'aise, Alice hésita à répondre, mais les deux semi-hommes lui paraissaient dignes de confiance. Elle décida de leur dire la vérité. Elle raconta donc rapidement les évènements qui l'avait conduite ici. Elle résuma également son aventure à Underland à la demande de Frodon, et tenta de décrire le monde duquel elle était originaire. Puis, baissant la voix, elle leur parla de l'anneau.

« Cette histoire d'anneau m'intrigue, dit Frodon. Pouvez-vous me le montrer ? »

Alice s'exécuta. Le jeune Sacquet laissa échapper un cri d'étonnement.

« C'est celui de mon oncle Bilbon ! S'exclama-t-il. Il a du le perdre en voyageant.

-Vraiment ? Je vous le rend alors. Il ne m'inspire que crainte et méfiance. »

Cependant, le hobbit rechigna à récupérer l'anneau.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? S'étonna Alice.

-Un ami, du nom de Gandalf, m'a mis en garde contre cet objet. Mon oncle l'a possédé si longtemps qu'il a développé une dangereuse obsession pour lui. Gandalf m'avait chargé de le prendre de gré ou de force à Bilbon avant que mon oncle ne perde complètement la tête, puis de le mettre en sécurité. Il m'a également raconté que...

-Chut ! L'interrompit Sam. Regardez, Monsieur Frodon, cet homme dans le coin. Vous étiez trop occupé à discuter, mais moi, j'ai bien vu qu'il a tout écouté. Il n'est guère prudent de parler de ces choses ici. Cachez vite cet anneau, Mademoiselle Alice, et fichons le camp discrètement. Vous pourrez continuer vos explications ailleurs. »

Les trois commencèrent à se lever, mais Prosper débarqua et lança d'un ton joyeux :

« Vous nous quittez déjà ?

-Oui... enfin non, je ne sais pas... que faisons nous ? Balbutia Sam.

-Nous... pensions nous reposer de nos difficiles journées respectives, mentit Alice.

-Pas avant d'avoir bu une bonne tisane aux frais de la maison, annonça Poiredebeurré.

-Dites-moi mon bon monsieur, dit soudain Alice, savez-vous qui est cet homme dans le coin ?

-Lui ? C'est un de ces rôdeurs venus du nord. Ils ne descendent pas souvent jusque là, mais lui, on le voit tout de même de temps en temps. Grands Pas, qu'on le nomme. Son vrai nom, il ne le dira à personne ici. Je ne sais rien d'autre. C'est à peine si l'on connait le son de sa voix. Cependant, je ne crois pas qu'il soit à craindre. Ne bougez pas, ma femme va vous préparer vos tisanes. »

Frodon, Alice et Sam se regardèrent l'air intrigué. Ils ne dirent rien en attendant le retour de l'aubergiste, puis burent leurs tisanes d'une traite, avant de s'éclipser pour se rendre dans la chambre des hobbits. Le plafond y était juste assez haut pour qu'Alice se tienne debout, et les fenêtres étaient rondes. La jeune fille aima ce détail insolite. C'était le genre de chose que l'on pouvait trouver sans étonnement au Pays des Merveilles. Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'observer plus en détail la pièce car Frodon avait repris la conversation.

« Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir à propos de cet anneau. Lorsqu'on le passe à son doigt, on devient invisible.

-Vraiment ? Cela me paraît tout à fait improbable. Toutefois j'ai vu tellement de choses que je pensais impossibles que je crois ce que vous dites.

-Essayez-donc. Gandalf m'a dit d'éviter de le porter. Mais une seule fois, ça ne peut pas être si grave. »

Anxieuse, Alice, voulu tout de même constater de ses propres yeux les pouvoirs de l'anneau. Elle l'enfila, s'attendant à disparaître bêtement. Mais ce fut tout autre chose qui arriva. Elle se retrouva plongée dans un vent grisâtre. Tout sentiment heureux disparut de son cœur. Les hobbits devinrent à ses yeux des ombres tremblant comme des flammes noires. La jeune fille tomba à genoux. Elle voulait enlever l'anneau mais le vent l'en empêchait. Elle n'était plus qu'une boule de désespoir. Tout à coup, un globe oculaire apparut devant elle. Il était constitué de flammes ardentes et sa pupille, étirée comme celle des chats transperça l'âme d'Alice. Terrifiée, elle se mit à crier et réussit, dans un dernier effort, à ôter l'anneau de son doigt.

Malheureusement, ce fut à ce moment précis que Grands Pas choisit de débarquer dans la chambre des hobbits, prenant à peine le temps de frapper. Ses yeux brillants ne tremblèrent presque pas quand Alice réapparut. Il se précipita à ses cotés pour l'aider à se relever, mais celle-ci le repoussa violemment. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Sam avait empoigné un tabouret et protégeait son maitre. Le rôdeur leva les mains en signe de paix, mais le long fourreau accroché à son flanc n'invitait pas à la confiance. Alice vit avec inquiétude l'homme saisir la poignée de son épée. Elle semblait encore plus longue que l'épée vorpaline, et elle n'était surement pas là comme décoration. La jeune fille, toujours à terre, se traina le plus loin possible de la lame, jusqu'à heurter un mur. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, l'épée était brisée. La partie qui tenait encore derrière la garde n'était pas plus longue qu'un poignard. Grands Pas jeta son morceau d'épée aux pieds d'Alice et lui dit :

« N'ayez pas peur de moi, vous aurez bien assez d'ennemis dehors, et ils sont déjà en route. Je suis un ami de Gandalf, qui m'a remis une lettre pour Monsieur Frodon Sacquet. »

Pour appuyer ses mots, il sortit une enveloppe cachetée qu'il tendit vers les hobbits.

« Attendez ! Cria Alice qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-nous votre visage, ce serait la moindre des choses, et donnez-nous votre vrai nom. Quel genre d'homme s'appellerait Grands Pas ?

-Je n'aime point me dévoiler à des inconnus, mais vous m'y forcez. Mon nom est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. »

En disant cela, il retira son capuchon. Sous ses longs cheveux bruns, il avait un visage jeune, la quarantaine au plus, mais qui respirait la sagesse, tout comme ses yeux, qui semblaient avoir vécu au moins le double de leur propriétaire.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, mais je vois que vous ne me suivrez pas sans explications. J'ai entendu tout ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure et je vous recommande de ne plus jamais mentionner l'anneau dans un lieu public. Ce n'est pas une babiole que vous transportez là. C'est l'anneau unique forgé par Sauron, c'est lui qui donne sa toute puissance au seigneur ténébreux. Et en ce moment même, il le recherche. Il a envoyé ses serviteurs les plus fidèles à la poursuite du porteur. Ils voyagent sous la forme de cavaliers noirs, chevauchant sans relâche. Ils ressentent la présence de l'anneau. En le passant à votre doigt, vous leur avez annoncé l'endroit où vous vous trouvez, et où vous ne devez pas rester.

-Ils ne me font pas peur, s'insurgea Alice. Qu'il viennent ! J'ai déjà combattu un monstre dix fois plus grand que moi, et je l'ai vaincu.

-Non, vous ne pouvez rien contre eux, car ils ne sont pas vivants. Ce sont les spectres des rois des temps anciens, possédés par des anneaux de pouvoir. Vous devriez être beaucoup plus effrayés que cela. Nul ne peut tuer un des esprits servants de l'anneau, gardez bien cela en tête.

-Nous serons plus prudents désormais, promis Frodon. Maintenant si vous le permettez, j'aimerais lire la lettre de Gandalf. »

Le jeune hobbit attrapa l'enveloppe et lut le message rapidement.

« C'est bien l'écriture de notre ami magicien. Il me dit que Bilbon se dirige vers Fondcombe et que nous devons le rattraper au plus vite. Il dit aussi qu'il ne peut pas nous rejoindre pour le moment, mais qu'il nous trouvera dès qu'il le pourra. Enfin, il dit qu'il a demandé à un ami digne de confiance de veiller sur nous et nous montrer le chemin, un rôdeur du nom de Grands Pas. Et bien le message est clair. Reposons-nous cette nuit, et ensuite, nous irons voir les elfes.

-Attendez, rétorqua calmement Aragorn. Les cavaliers noirs risquent d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Cependant, ils pensent que c'est un semi-homme qui est en possession de l'anneau. Vous ne pouvez pas dormir ici.

-Allons dans ma chambre alors, proposa Alice. Et venez aussi Grands Pas, puisque vous êtes à présent notre guide.

-Mon devoir est de vous protéger. Soyez assurés que je ne vous quitterai pas des yeux. »

Alice resta muette quelques secondes. Cet homme avait beau être un vagabond, il ne manquait pas d'honneur. Il aurait été bien surpris de rencontrer les lâches représentants de la bourgeoisie anglaise. Si tous les hommes de son monde étaient comme Aragorn, Alice aurait certainement moins rechigné à en épouser un. Les quatre compagnons se rendirent à l'étage et la jeune fille et les hobbits s'endormirent bien vite malgré le confort limité qu'engendrait le fait de partager à trois un même lit. Grands Pas avait choisi un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, dormir n'étant pas dans ses intentions.

Lorsqu'Alice s'éveilla, elle remarqua tout de suite l'expression grave sur le visage du rôdeur. Il faisait encore nuit. Frodon était déjà debout, mais Sam dormait encore.

« Que s'est-il passé, chuchota Alice.

-Les cavaliers sont venus cette nuit, répondit le hobbit. Ils ont saccagé la chambre que nous avions louée et terrorisé des villageois. Dans la panique, tous les chevaux et les poneys se sont enfuis de l'écurie et nous n'avons plus de montures.

-Ne pouvons nous pas en racheter ? demanda la jeune fille encore endormie.

-Hélas, la seule bête que nous avons trouvée est un vieux poney malade que son propriétaire vend au prix d'un cheval bien portant.

-Il ferait pourtant l'affaire, remarqua Aragorn, s'il était nourri correctement. »

Alice eut une idée. Ce n'était sûrement pas la chose la plus juste, mais peu lui importait. Ce qui comptait, c'était de s'éloigner au plus vite de ce village, et des cavaliers noirs qui y rôdaient la nuit.

« Où est donc cet homme ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Il possède une ferme juste à la sortie nord du bourg. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Alice attrapa d'un geste rapide l'épée brisée d'Aragorn est se précipita hors de la chambre, sous le regard étonné de ses camarades. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, elle réapparut sous la fenêtre, accompagnée d'un poney squelettique qu'elle tenait au bout d'une cordelette. Son ancien propriétaire n'avait pas jugé bon de protester quand elle avait placé une lame en travers de sa gorge. Le vieil homme était si avare qu'il ne méritait aucune pitié. Ce n'était finalement que justice, après réflexion, que de lui voler l'animal maltraité. Alice n'approuvait généralement pas ce genre de méthodes qui lui rappelaient trop la reine de cœur à Underland, mais pour une fois, elle trouvait cela légitime. Elle fut vite rejointe par Aragorn, Frodon, et Sam qui venait de se réveiller. Il ne posèrent pas de questions. Le rôdeur récupéra son épée et commença à organiser le départ. En moins d'une heure, les préparatifs furent terminés. L'aubergiste, Prosper Poiredebeurré, fut généreux et leur offrit un grand nombre de victuailles en compensation des désagréments qu'ils avaient subit pendant la nuit. Il dénicha une cape pour Alice, ainsi qu'une vieille épée qu'il avait conservé dans un coin de sa cave.

Le soleil n'était pas encore très haut dans le ciel lorsque les quatre compagnons quittèrent enfin le village de Bree. Sam n'était pas ravi de ce voyage, et il trainait la patte à l'arrière. Frodon n'était pas plus heureux que son jardinier, mais son sens du devoir le poussait à finir sa mission au plus vite. Aragorn était fidèle à lui même, l'air grave et tous les sens aux aguets. Quant à Alice, elle était plutôt contente de cette aventure, malgré les dangers qui s'étendaient sur le chemin. Au moins, elle n'était pas coincée dans une maison trop grande et trop ennuyeuse, avec un mari trop ennuyeux lui aussi. Et puis, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait accomplir une quête utile ici. Elle n'en voyait pas le bout et n'en comprenait pas vraiment le sens, mais la réponse viendrait. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Le poney, que Sam avait nommé Bill, sembla approuver les pensées d'Alice. Il avait déjà l'air en meilleure santé.

« Même si nous ne parvenons pas à accomplir cette quête, nous aurons au moins sauvé un poney », plaisanta-t-elle.

Les regards consternés de ses camarades lui firent ravaler ses mots, mais son cœur resta léger. La journée s'annonçait belle, si on faisait abstraction des marécages qui s'étendaient à perte de vue devant leur chemin.

* * *

Sel' is back on the keyboard... again.

Comme promis, j'ai ramené Joey (y a pas de féminin pour ce prénom, mais sachez que c'est bien une fille). Alors Joey, bienvenue !

J : ...euh, je suis censée faire quoi là ?

Il faut attirer l'attention des lecteurs, les pousser à lire la suite et les inciter à laisser des reviews.

J : Tu me paies combien ?

... Heu... non c'est gratuit, enfin je veux dire... c'est pas payé ! Nan mais attends ! Reviiiiiiiennnnnnnns !

*Et l'auteure se retrouva seule une fois de plus*

Peace, Sel'.


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages, créatures ou lieux cités que vous reconnaitrez.

Chapitre 3 : Des moustiques et du vent entre les collines

L'entrain d'Alice fut sérieusement diminué quand la compagnie atteignit les marécages. Marcher dans la boue jusqu'aux mollets n'était pas un de ses passe-temps favoris. Aux premières flaques Grands Pas s'arrêta et regarda tout autour de lui. Pensant connaître la cause de cet arrêt inattendu, Sam dit :

« Vous avez raison, le chemin n'est pas très praticable, nous ferions mieux de contourner la zone.

-Je vous demande pardon, plaisanta Aragorn. Il n'est pas question de perdre quelques jours à contourner les marais. Je cherche une flaque de boue pour nous enduire le visage et les mains. Cela nous protègera des moustiques. »

Alice et Frodon échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient imaginé bien des dangers, mais les insectes n'avaient pas été l'une de leurs préoccupations majeures. La jeune fille se dit que ce pays, à part le fait d'être un monde différent du sien, n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec Underland. Si la reine blanche avait pu la voir en ce moment même, vêtue d'une cape aux couleurs passées et en train de se couvrir la peau de boue, non seulement elle aurait eu un léger haut-le-cœur, mais elle lui aurait également rappelé qu'elle était toujours la bienvenue à Marmoreal si elle regrettait les robes taillées pour elle et les armures brillantes. Alice aurait probablement accepté l'invitation, ou peut-être qu'elle aurait simplement emprunté le Bandersnatch pour accomplir sa quête. Toujours était-il que Mirana ne pouvait pas la voir, et qu'elle se retrouvait à traverser d'immenses marécages à pied.

La journée fut très longue. Aragorn semblait infatigable. Il ne laissait aux autres que de courtes pauses, le temps de vérifier la stabilité d'un passage ou d'écouter... d'écouter quelque chose en tout cas. Alice n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait chercher à entendre, d'ailleurs, ses oreilles étaient remplies du bourdonnement des insectes. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, la compagnie marcha encore une petite heure, jusqu'à ce que la lumière ne permette plus de voir ses propres pieds. Grand Pas annonça alors à ses camarades qu'ils allaient passer la nuit là. « Là » était un petit îlot humide au milieu de nulle part. Le confort était inexistant, mais il fallait faire avec. Ils ne pourraient rien trouver de mieux dans les parages. Le seul qui ne se plaignait pas, à part évidemment Aragorn qui semblait avoir plus l'habitude de dormir en plein air que sous un toit, c'était Bill. Le poney avait l'air presque heureux. Il fallait imaginer le sort qui lui avait été réservé à la ferme de son ancien propriétaire. Aragorn distribua à chacun son repas du soir.

« C'est tout, se plaignit Sam. Nous ne mangerons pas de repas chaud ?

-Si nous allumons un feu, toutes des créatures à des lieues à la ronde nous repèrerons, expliqua le rôdeur. Et puis, il faudrait encore que nous puissions allumer un feu, les maigres brindilles que nous aurions pu ramasser sont toutes gorgées d'eau.

-Cela ma rappelle la dernière nuit que j'ai passée dehors, raconta Alice. C'était il y a déjà longtemps, mais je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. J'avais dormi sous un chapeau ! »

Aragorn, d'ordinaire si imperturbable, manqua de s'étrangler avec le morceau de viande séchée qu'il mâchonnait. Reprenant sa contenance, il demanda :

« Vous avez bien dit un chapeau ?

-C'est ce que j'ai dit. Mais c'est une longue histoire. J'avais rapetissé à cause de la potion riquiqui de mon ami le chapelier, si bien que nous partîmes tous deux, moi sur le rebord de son chapeau et lui marchant. Malheureusement, nous avons été repérés par des ennemis. Pour me sauver, le chapelier a lancé son chapeau au loin, moi toujours accrochée dessus, avant d'être arrêté. Du coup, j'ai dormi sous son chapeau la nuit qui a suivi.

-Mais... c'est impossible, s'offusqua Frodon. Vous vous moquez de nous.

-Je pense que vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre sur vous, Alice. Tout cela est bien étrange. »

Un ronflement sonore se fit entendre à coté. Sam s'était endormi, encore assis auprès de son maitre. Aragorn déclara qu'il était temps de l'imiter, et tous s'emmitouflèrent dans leurs couvertures. Alice sombra dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de cavaliers noirs obéissant à la seule voix de la reine rouge.

Le lendemain ne fut pas plus joyeux que le premier jour. Les nuages s'invitèrent, masquant le pâle soleil d'automne, et refroidissant considérablement l'air, un vent glacial soufflait sur les marais. La boue séchée crispait le visage et la peau des marcheurs qui pataugeaient sans arrêt, avançant avec peine vers le Nord-Est. Le vrombissement des moustiques devenait insupportable à leurs oreilles. L'humidité les empêchait de se réchauffer. Et pour couronner le tout, la brume masquait l'horizon, privant leurs yeux de la vue des montagnes qui signifiaient la fin de ce calvaire. La deuxième nuit ne fut pas plus agréable non plus. Tous leurs vêtements étaient moites et la brume semblait encore plus intense. Malgré la fatigue, Alice dormit peu. Elle se réveillait régulièrement, sentant une ombre autour d'elle. L'anneau restait toujours froid contre sa peau, et elle sentait son contact inquiétant sur sa poitrine. Elle commençait à mieux comprendre les mises en garde d'Aragorn, et celles de Gandalf. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'une si petite chose pouvait s'immiscer à ce point dans le cœur de son porteur ?

Au matin du troisième jour, une fine pluie s'abattit sur les marécages. Même Bill en perdit sa bonne humeur. Aragorn ne broncha pas. Alice en déduisit qu'il n'était tout simplement pas expressif, ou qu'il avait un pouvoir spécial le protégeant de l'humidité, du froid et du bourdonnement des moustiques, la première hypothèse étant la plus probable. Jamais la jeune fille n'exprima sa fatigue ni son inconfort, mais ses soupirs réguliers et ses grimaces parlaient à sa place tandis qu'elle continuait la difficile avancée dans les marais. Peu de mots furent échangés en cet endroit, chacun se refermant sur soi-même, comme si cela pouvait protéger des intempéries.

La compagnie atteignit enfin la terre solide en milieu d'après-midi. Bill en hennit de contentement et les hobbits échangèrent quelques plaisanteries. Les quatre compagnons purent enfin se laver de la boue séchée. Le rôdeur se débarbouilla rapidement mais les trois autres s'astiquèrent mutuellement avec énergie, et ils arrosèrent tant bien que mal le poney dont les poils avaient amassé une grande quantité de terre et d'herbe lors des trois derniers jours. Il devint évident qu'ils ne repartiraient pas le jour même alors, même s'il aurait préféré profiter des dernières heures de lumière, Aragorn installa un camp de fortune à proximité des marais. À présent en terrain accessible, il instaura des tours de garde. La nuit se déroula sans incident, et aux premiers rayons du soleil, tout le monde était sur pied, rafraichi par une bonne nuit de sommeil. Grand Pas profita de la bonne humeur de ses camarades pour les mener à un train d'enfer. Il ne semblait pas décidé à leur accorder la moindre pause avant le repas de midi. D'ailleurs, Sam grommela que leur déjeuné n'avait rien d'un véritable repas, car ils s'assirent à peine et mangèrent frugalement, mais leur guide continua jusqu'au soir sans prendre en compte les revendications de maitre Gamegie.

« J'espère que Gandalf nous retrouvera sur le chemin, annonça Aragorn, mais il semblait se parler à lui-même. Je pensais le voir à Bree, mais il a du prendre du retard. Prions les Valars qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

-Qui sont les Valars ? Interrogea Alice. Ils sont vos dieux ?

-Ils sont les êtres les plus anciens. Les elfes gardent leur mémoire, ils m'ont transmis cette histoire.

-Vous connaissez les elfes ? Comment sont-ils ? Portent-ils des chaussures pointues et des tuniques de feuilles ? »

Aragorn regarda Alice avec étonnement.

« Non, répondit-il après un temps d'hésitation. Pourquoi en auraient-il ? Je ne les ai jamais vus accoutrés de telle façon, et pourtant j'ai grandi parmi eux.

-Parmi eux... vous n'avez jamais eu peur d'en écraser un ? »

Cette fois ci, des rires s'élevèrent du coté des hobbits. Frodon s'approcha des deux humains et demanda à Alice :

« Avez-vous jamais rencontré un elfe ?

-Non, mais dans les histoires, ce sont des êtres minuscules qui vivent dans la nature. Et ils portent des chaussures pointues.

-Je ne sais quelles histoires on vous a raconté, mais les elfes dont je vous parle ne correspondent pas du tout à cette description, dit Aragorn. Ils ont la taille de grands hommes, mais la finesse des choses qui poussent. Et leur beauté est incomparable, ainsi que leur agilité. Leur sagesse n'a pas d'égal, à part Gandalf dirais-je, et cela tient de leur grand âge, car ils sont immortels.

-J'ai un peu de mal à m'imaginer les elfes tels que vous les décrivez, mais je les verrai à Fondcombe. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Gandalf n'avait toujours pas apparu. Une nuit, des éclairs avaient déchiré le ciel dans le lointain qui n'avaient rien de naturel, mais on ne pouvait savoir si cela était le fait du magicien. Aragorn avait décidé de se diriger vers une colline appelée le Mont Venteux d'où l'on voyait toute la région, disait-il. Si Gandalf était passé dans les environs, il avait forcément laissé un signe au sommet. C'est pour cela que la compagnie marchait à présent dans un paysage de collines désertes. Une herbe sèche et jaunie poussait difficilement sur les pentes. Un vent soufflait en permanence, obligeant les marcheurs à progresser courbés. Ils avancèrent ainsi six jours durant, se levant aux premières lueurs de l'aube et établissant un nouveau camp quand la nuit tombait. Grand Pas refusait d'allumer un feu, par peur d'être repéré par des espions à la solde de l'ennemi, alors tous mangeaient froid et se serraient pour dormir. Ils évitaient les routes et les chemins tracés, trop surveillés par les cavaliers noirs. Un après-midi, la troupe parvint en vue d'une butte imposante, au sommet comme un champignon.

« Voici le Mont Venteux, déclara Aragorn. Nous passerons la nuit ici. L'endroit est visible de loin, mais on peut observer sans être vu. J'ai l'espoir que Gandalf passera par là bientôt. Nous pourrons peut-être le retrouver. »

Il décida d'installer le campement sur un flanc de la colline, dans une petite combe abritée du vent. Pendant que Sam et Frodon déballaient les affaires, Alice et Grands Pas grimpèrent au sommet, espérant trouver quelque trace de Gandalf, ou apercevoir un signe. Le sommet de la bute était couvert de ruines. Il y avait eu dans des temps anciens une tour de guet qui avait surveillé la frontière du royaume du nord. Il faut dire que de ce point, on voyait à des milles et des milles alentours. Alice était frigorifiée par les rafales de vent glacial et elle se réfugia contre un reste de muret pour se protéger. Aragorn, aussi impassible qu'à son habitude, observait la plate-forme sommitale. Au centre trônait une grosse pierre, sur laquelle avait été gravé un symbole.

« Cette gravure est récente, commenta le rôdeur. C'est une rune. Je pense que Gandalf est passé par là. L'ennemi n'utilise pas ces caractères. Le magicien a du se tenir ici il y a quelques jours, et ne sachant si nous étions à l'est ou à l'ouest, il aura pris la route de Fondcombe. Il ne sert à rien de s'exposer plus longtemps à la vue, rejoignons nos compagnons. »

Ils redescendirent jusqu'au campement où les deux hobbits avaient préparé de quoi manger. Le repas se déroula en silence, mis à part les hurlements du vent dans les ruines. Lorsque la nuit tomba, Aragorn prit le premier tour de garde, et les autres se serrèrent les uns contre les autres pour se tenir chaud. Malgré les craquements inquiétants des buissons, ils s'endormirent bien vite.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, le rôdeur réveilla précipitamment ses amis. De lourds nuages cachaient la faible lumière des étoiles, laissant la compagnie dans une obscurité pratiquement complète. Une aura glaciale se dégageait des environs.

« Ils sont là, murmura Grands Pas. Les cavaliers noirs. Ils nous cherchent. Restez parfaitement immobiles et muets. Ces créatures sentent la présence de l'anneau, mais ils voient et entendent mal. Nous aurons des chances de leur échapper si seulement personne n'enfile l'anneau. »

À la mention de cet objet, le leader se tourna vers Alice. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, une vague de terreur s'était abattue sur elle. La jeune fille n'était plus maitresse de ses mouvements. Elle approcha l'anneau de son doigt. Une voix dans sa tête lui disait de passer l'anneau, qu'il ne servait à rien de fuir, que Grands Pas mentait, que... Frodon et Sam lui secouèrent brutalement les épaules, lui imposant un brusque retour à la réalité. Alors que l'angoisse étreignait toujours son cœur, la chaleur de ses amis tenant fermement ses mains lui donna la force de résister. Le temps passait plus lentement que jamais. La nuit était régulièrement déchirée par des cris stridents.

« Ils parlent entre eux », murmura Aragorn, la main calmement posée sur la poignée de son épée. Alice attrapa la sienne et elle aurait juré que les hobbits en faisaient de même.

Les cris devinrent de plus en plus proches à mesure que la nuit avançait. Le rôdeur fit signe à ses camarades de ramper vers le sommet. Ils progressèrent très lentement, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Les spectres cherchaient toujours. Alice vit Frodon et Sam se camoufler dans un buisson tandis que Grands Pas se dirigeait toujours vers le sommet. De nouveaux cris annoncèrent aux voyageurs que les cavaliers noirs avaient découvert le campement. La jeune fille luttait désespérément contre la peur. Serrant son épée le plus fort possible, elle continua à ramper. Derrière elle, la présence des rois déchus était de plus en plus oppressante. Alice n'osait pas se retourner, par crainte de s'apercevoir que ses ennemis étaient beaucoup plus proches qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes tentant de se concentrer sur la fuite. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit la silhouette d'Aragorn bondir au dessus d'elle, un poignard dans chaque main, et se ruer vers une forme emmitouflée dans un amas de linceul noir déchiré. Elle vit au ralenti son guide se battre farouchement pour la protéger. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, ce fut le spectre qui s'était glissé par la gauche et qui lança un court poignard dans sa direction. La lame n'atteignit probablement pas son but, car elle se planta dans le sol, mais dans sa trajectoire, elle entailla le bras droit d'Alice, à l'endroit où luisaient encore les cicatrices causées par la griffure du bandersnatch. Si la jeune fille n'avait pas été déjà à terre, elle se serait sans doute effondrée de douleur. Elle laissa échapper un cri de souffrance. Sa vue se brouilla sous l'effet des larmes qui affluèrent. Elle distingua cependant une courte épée qui se dressa devant elle ainsi que la lueur d'une flamme. Les semi-hommes venaient l'aider eux aussi. Et ils avaient réussi à allumer un feu au milieu du combat. Il faudrait les féliciter pour cela. Un étourdissement empêcha Alice de se relever. Priant pour que ses amis s'en sortent, elle glissa dans l'inconscience. Sa dernière vision fut le premier rayon du soleil sur les montagnes de l'est.

La jeune fille revint à elle quelques heures plus tard. Elle se sentait en pleine forme, à croire qu'elle n'avait jamais été blessée. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'étonna à la vue du soleil déjà si haut dans le ciel.

« Vous auriez du me réveiller, s'exclama-t-elle. Nous allons perdre un temps précieux. Ne fuyons nous plus les cavaliers ? »

Ses trois camarades la regardèrent d'un air inquiet.

« Vous avez été blessée par une lame de Morgul. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez remise si vite ?

-Je ne sens rien, assura la jeune fille. Ce poignard était-il particulièrement dangereux ?

-Ce genre d'arme est empoisonné. Je vous ai soignée du mieux que j'ai pu, mais je ne fais point de miracles. »

Alice regarda sa blessure, et les trois cicatrices dessous. Elle sourit. Elle devait remercier le bandersnatch pour cette guérison inattendue. Sans plus d'explication, elle commença à empaqueter les affaires. Elle chargea son propre bagage plus que d'ordinaire, en remerciement pour ses amis, mais aussi parce qu'ils paraissaient extrêmement fatigués. Elle eut vite fini les préparatifs. Après une rapide collation, elle leva de force les hobbits.

« Il faut y aller. Je ne sais pas où sont ces cavaliers noirs, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de les attendre. Je préfèrerais être en sécurité chez les elfes au plus vite. »

* * *

Sel' is back on the keyboard, as always.

Bonjour... y a toujours personne ? Tant pis, vous ne me verrez pas effectuer ma danse de la victoire pour fêter ce nouveau chapitre qui m'a donné du mal. C'est pas encore super ultra passionnant, mais tous les personnages ne sont pas là. Ce sera mieux à partir de Fondcombe. Normalement on y arrive au prochain chapitre. Je pense faire l'arrivée et le conseil dans le même chapitre. Bref, qui ça peut bien intéresser ?

J : Moi je lis ta fic !

Mais pas sur FF !

J : ...ah oui c'est vrai.

Et puis on se voit tout le temps !

*Et elles partirent bras dessus bras dessous regarder un épisode de Merlin, comme toujours.*

Sel'.


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages, créatures ou lieux cités que vous reconnaitrez.

Merci Shine pour la review. Voilà (enfin) la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira autant. Il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, mais le prochain sera plus intéressant. J'essaierai de mettre moins de temps à l'écrire !

Chapitre 4 : Des rencontres et des oreilles pointues

La compagnie marcha tout le jour durant, ne s'arrêtant que quelques instants pour manger un casse-croûte frugal. Aragorn ne semblait pas plus fatigué qu'à son habitude, n'étaient-ce ses cernes imperceptiblement plus marquées. Les hobbits, par contre, peinaient à l'arrière. Le manque de repos se faisait sentir dans leurs courtes jambes. Le silence oppressant n'arrangeait rien à leur état, d'autant plus que la menace des spectres planait toujours sur eux. Malgré leur déroute de la nuit précédente, le rôdeur avait assuré que les cavaliers n'avaient pas été défaits et qu'ils reviendraient au complet dès qu'ils auraient retrouvé leur trace.

À partir de ce moment, Alice ne prêta plus aucune attention au paysage. Elle se concentra sur ses pieds, et sur les passages accidentés à travers lesquels le guide menait la troupe. Il avait été décidé qu'ils rejoindraient Fondcombe en évitant les routes et les endroits découverts, ceux-ci étant probablement surveillés par l'ennemi. Cela ralentissait la progression, mais personne ne se plaignait. Au troisième jour, les quatre voyageurs arrivèrent en vue d'une clairière chaleureusement ensoleillée. De grandes et sombres silhouettes s'y dressaient pourtant, menaçantes et inquiétantes.

« Nous ne devons pas nous faire voir, chuchota précipitamment Alice. Faisons un détour, Grands Pas, cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Nous faisons face à de nombreux dangers, mais le roc ne compte point parmi nos ennemis, répondit doucement Aragorn.

-Le roc ? Voulez vous dire que ces silhouettes sont de pierre ? »

Le rôdeur se contenta d'un sourire rassurant en guise de réponse et se tourna vers les hobbits qui s'étaient approchés de la clairière. Soudain, des rires éclatèrent chez les semi-hommes, et ils semblèrent revigorés.

« Les Trolls de pierre, s'exclama joyeusement Frodon, ce sont les Trolls dont mon oncle Bilbon m'a si souvent conté l'histoire. Il les a trompés toute la nuit durant, et, n'ayant pas vu le jour se lever, ces monstres se sont transformés en pierre aux premiers rayons du soleil.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru les voir en vrai », ajouta timidement Sam.

Devant l'allégresse des deux compagnons, Aragorn accorda à tout le monde une longue pause, et ils déjeunèrent à l'ombre des statues. Mais dès que le Soleil commença à décliner, il pressa la troupe de se remettre en route. La nuit tomba rapidement alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'est. Ils établirent leur camp derrière un bosquet de buissons touffus et organisèrent les tours de garde comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Le lendemain, ils se levèrent aux premières lueurs de l'aube et repartirent sans laisser de traces. Dans la matinée, alors qu'aucun événement n'avait troublé les trois jours précédents, un bruit de sabot se fit entendre sur la route pavée qui se déroulait à seulement une vingtaine de mètres en contrebas de l'étroit chemin que la compagnie parcourait. Les voyageurs se jetèrent à terre en retenant leur respiration, et même le brave Bill tenta du mieux qu'il put de se camoufler parmi les branchages noueux des arbres alentours. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le bruit de sabot s'arrête en bas du talus qui menait à leur cachette. Sam commença à trembler comme une feuille, mais Frodon lui saisit la main et chuchota :

« Je ne sens pas l'aura glacée des spectres.

-Non, renchérit Aragorn, ce n'est pas un esprit servant de l'anneau. »

Tendant le cou par dessus les buissons, le rôdeur parvint enfin à apercevoir le cavalier. Un sourire illumina son visage fatigué, et il sembla rajeunir de dix ans.

« Loués soient les Valars ! » s'exclama-t-il. Et il dévala le talus en courant.

« Grands pas ! Revenez ! » crièrent à l'unisson Alice et les hobbits. Mais le voyageur étranger s'avéra être un ami de leur guide. Les deux hommes se saluèrent de manière formelle mais chaleureuse. Aragorn se retourna vers le talus et appela ses camarades.

« N'ayez crainte ! C'est là le seigneur Glorfindel. Il vient de Fondcombe d'où Gandalf l'a envoyé à notre recherche. Venez donc, mes amis ! »

Les trois descendirent précautionneusement le talus, se rattrapant aux arbres pour ne pas tomber et tirant Bill qui rechignait à s'avancer dans la pente. Ils arrivèrent à la route tant bien que mal et purent enfin dévisager le nouveau venu. Alice fut certaine qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un être pareil. Il avait de longs cheveux lisses et blonds qui ondulaient doucement dans son dos. Son visage à la peau pâle brillait d'un halo argenté lui donnant un air féerique. Il était vêtu d'étoffes dont la couleur semblait changer à chaque mouvement. La jeune fille remarqua que ses oreilles se terminaient par une fine pointe. Hypnotisée, Alice ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle fixait intensément l'ami d'Aragorn. Le rôdeur s'en aperçut et rassura Glorfindel.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'a jamais vu d'elfe auparavant. Alors imaginez, vous qui êtes un haut-elfe...

-Il n'y a pas de mal, Estel, le coupa le seigneur elfe, qui fixait la jeune fille d'une manière étrange, lui aussi. Dites moi plutôt qui elle est. Gandalf m'avait parlé des hobbits, mais il n'a rien dit à propos d'une fille des hommes. Est-elle une Rohirrim ? Ses vêtements sont pour le moins inhabituels.

-L'histoire est plus compliquée, mais j'aurai tout le temps de vous la raconter lorsque nous serons en sécurité dans la demeure d'Elrond. Sachez seulement qu'elle porte l'anneau de pouvoir.

-Bien sûr, ne perdons pas de temps. »

Alice revint à elle grâce à un coup de coude que Sam lui donna. Elle se remit en route derrière Aragorn qui discutait allègrement avec Glorfindel. Elle apprit que ce dernier avait lui aussi combattu les cavaliers noirs et que les spectres le craignaient. Cela lui donna un agréable sentiment de sécurité qui ne la quitta pas de toute la journée.

Le lendemain se déroula sans nouvelles rencontres. Le seigneur elfe annonça qu'ils passeraient la rivière Sonoronne le jour d'après, et qu'ils pénétreraient enfin dans la vallée de Fondcombe, qu'il nommait Imladris, selon la langue elfique. Au matin du sixième jour depuis le mont venteux, la compagnie aperçut enfin la rivière, et le gué qui permettait de traverser, dans la brume lointaine. Mais soudain, un cri strident déchira l'air limpide de ce jour d'automne.

« Les cavaliers ! Pleurnicha Sam.

-C'est moi qu'ils veulent, se lamenta Alice.

-Nous ne parviendrons jamais à atteindre le gué avant qu'ils ne nous rattrapent, même en courant. Prenez mon cheval, ordonna Glorfindel. Asfaloth vous portera en sécurité. Les spectres vous poursuivront et nous aurons alors le temps de rejoindre le gué. »

Alice n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était sur le dos du cheval galopant à toute vitesse dans la plaine en direction du gué. Le vent fouettait son visage. La jeune fille réussit à se retourner sans tomber et elle vit neuf silhouettes encapuchonnées chevaucher vers elle. Les cavaliers ne prêtèrent aucune attention à ses camarades restés derrière, ce qui fut une maigre consolation. Alice reporta son attention vers l'avant. Le gué semblait ne jamais vouloir se rapprocher. Les spectres, par contre, gagnaient peu à peu du terrain. Après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, Alice arriva enfin au gué, les esprits servants sur ses talons. Elle eut alors une pensée pour ses compagnons, et elle tira brusquement sur les rênes du cheval pour le forcer à se retourner. Elle fit ainsi face à ses poursuivants, tirant la vieille épée qu'elle avait récupéré à Bree. Les spectres la terrorisaient, et Alice se rappelait les mots d'Aragorn : « Nul ne peut tuer un des esprits servants de l'anneau ». Mais la jeune fille se remémora son voyage à Underland, où elle avait apprit à croire en l'impossible.

« L'impossible, chuchota-t-elle. L'impossible... »

Asfaloth piétinait nerveusement alors que les flots de la Sonoronne éclaboussaient ses flancs.

« Il existe un autre monde appelé la Terre du Milieu. »

Les cavaliers noirs s'étaient arrêtés sur la berge de la rivière et hésitaient à s'avancer dans l'eau claire.

« Dans ce pays, on trouve des hobbits et des elfes. »

Le spectre le plus grand fit avancer lentement son cheval dans le torrent.

« L'anneau permet d'être invisible. »

Les esprits servants tirèrent de longues épées éraflées mais terriblement dangereuses.

« Les Trolls se transforment en pierre à la lumière du soleil. »

Les neufs cavaliers marchèrent vers Alice, dont le cheval recula jusqu'à la berge opposée.

« Les cavaliers ne meurent pas lorsqu'on les brûle. »

Asfaloth se cabra devant une vague un peu plus grosse que les autres alors que le niveau de la rivière semblait monter étrangement.

« Je peux... Aaaah ! »

Alice fut jetée à bas de sa monture. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant que sa tête ne heurte violemment le sol fut une vague monstrueuse dont l'écume avait la forme de chevaux qui balayèrent les esprits maléfiques.

Alice revint à elle au son d'éclats de voix et de rires. Elle sentait contre elle le mouvement des muscles saillants d'un cheval, Asfaloth, probablement. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La lumière vive réveilla son mal de tête, mais elle passa outre la douleur, sa curiosité étant plus forte. L'endroit était magnifique. De majestueux arbres tendaient leurs fines branches vers le ciel bleu azur. De nombreux ruisseaux couraient dans leur lit cristallin et se jetaient dans les cascades qui renvoyaient en arc-en-ciel les rayons du soleil. Le chant des oiseaux se mariait au rire de l'eau et au souffle d'une légère brise. Des constructions finement ouvragées et ornementées d'entrelacs se fondaient dans le paysage paradisiaque de la vallée. De tous côtés des êtres magnifiques se promenaient d'une démarche aérienne et parlaient une langue aux sonorités mystiques.

La jeune fille descendit de son son cheval. Plus exactement, elle se laissa tomber à terre. Des bras fins qu'elle identifia comme ceux d'Aragorn la relevèrent et l'assirent sur un banc. Glorfindel se précipita à ses côtés.

« Elle a perdu un peu de sang lors de sa chute, mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle sera en pleine forme. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, Estel.

-Qui est Estelle ? Intervint Alice, cherchant autour d'elle une troisième personne.

-Je suis Estel.

-Vous ? Mais, Grands Pas, ce n'est pas un prénom féminin ?

-C'est un mot elfique qui signifie Espoir.

-En effet, ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose. Alors combien avez-vous de noms ?

-Je me le demande aussi », plaisanta une voix douce mais ferme.

Devant le petit groupe se dressait un elfe aux cheveux sombres. Il souriait, mais ses yeux sages trahissaient une inquiétude.

« Grands Pas... commença-t-il. D'où vient ce nom ? Je ne l'ai jamais entendu.

-Dans l'Ouest, vers Bree, les hommes m'ont donné ce surnom, seigneur Elrond, répondit Aragorn. Puis il ajouta : Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Adar. Cela fait bien longtemps que je suis parti.

-Nous sommes tous heureux de te savoir de retour et en bonne santé. Mais occupons nous d'abord d'installer tes compagnons, qu'ils se reposent de leur voyage, avant de célébrer. »

Alice put enfin ôter ses bottines et sa robe dont le bas commençait à être déchiré en de nombreux endroits. Deux servantes l'aidèrent à prendre son bain. La jeune fille savoura l'eau chaude et parfumée. Elle avait eu beau fuir la salle de bain chez elle, après deux semaines de marche dans des pays sauvages, c'était divin. Puis on lui attribua une chambre avec un grand lit moelleux où elle se mit à son aise. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

La jeune fille se réveilla à cause des rayons du soleil qui titillaient son visage. Elle vit qu'on lui avait déposé des vêtements propres. Elle enfila une longue robe aux courbes fluides et aux couleurs végétales. Pas de corset, pensa Alice, et pas de morue sur la tête. Les manches de la robe étaient un peu larges à son goût, mais elle s'en contenterait largement. Elle chaussa une paire de sandales de cuir et observa un peu plus précisément sa chambre. Quelqu'un avait apporté une corbeille de fruits et une brioche délicieuse qui fondait dans la bouche. Après avoir déjeuné convenablement, elle partit retrouver ses amis.

Alors qu'elle se promenait dans un jardin, la jeune fille entendit une voix derrière elle.

« Alice ? »

La voix était grave et chaude, et elle avait un ton malicieux qui n'était pas sans rappeler Chess. Alice se retourna. Un vieil homme à la longue barbe grise, vêtu d'un large manteau usé et coiffé d'un chapeau pointu la regardait des ses yeux bleus pétillants.

« Je suis Gandalf le gris.

-C'est vous ! Frodon et Sam m'ont tellement parlé de vos histoires que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

-En revanche, vous pourriez me raconter votre histoire, j'en serais enchanté. »

Alors Alice raconta son histoire, depuis son enfance, jusqu'à son étrange périple au pays des Merveilles. Le magicien fut fasciné par cette contrée et demandait toujours plus de détails, sans jamais pourtant couper la parole à la jeune fille. Ils déambulèrent dans les jardins en conversant. Ils croisèrent de nombreux elfes aux manières éthérées qu'Alice compara à celles de la Reine blanche. Puis dans l'après-midi, la jeune fille se promena avec les hobbits, elle fit la rencontre de Bilbon, le vieil oncle de Frodon, à qui elle se garda bien de montrer l'anneau. Bilbon aimait lui aussi les histoires, et elle dut raconter une nouvelle fois la sienne. Elle fut également officiellement présentée au seigneur Elrond. Le maître de Fondcombe lui donna la même impression de sagesse que lors de leur brève rencontre à son arrivée. Plus encore que Gandalf, il parlait en énigmes.

« Vous me faites penser à Absolem, déclara Alice. Il parlait comme vous. »

Devant leur regard interrogateur du seigneur elfe, elle ajouta :

« C'est une chenille bleue que j'ai rencontrée à Underland. »

Qui vivait sur un champignon et fumait le narguilé, compléta-t-elle en pensée. Mais l'expression d'Elrond la dissuada de donner ces détails à voix haute. Comme la conversation devenait étrange, Alice préféra prendre congé de son hôte avant de le mettre mal à l'aise. Cependant, celui-ci ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

Ainsi passèrent les jours à Imladris. Alice se plaisait beaucoup dans cette vallée paisible. Elle se promenait souvent avec les hobbits et prenait ses repas avec eux. Personne ne lui demandait de comptes. La jeune fille pensait quelques fois à sa mère. Combien de temps s'était-il passé en Angleterre depuis son départ ? Elle pensait plus souvent à ses amis d'Underland. La paix était-elle bien rétablie ? Elle l'espérait sincèrement, d'autant plus qu'une guerre se préparait en Terre du Milieu et qu'elle y prenait part malgré elle. Le petit poids de l'anneau autour de son cou se chargeait de le lui rappeler.

La jeune fille ne croisait que rarement Aragorn. Elle l'aperçut un jour en compagnie d'une elfe d'une beauté sans égale qui s'avéra être Arwen Undomiel, l'étoile du soir, la fille du seigneur Elrond. Alice se demanda si les deux étaient amoureux. Il y avait sans aucun doute une grande tendresse entre eux. Elle se mit en tête de décider qui des deux serait alors le plus chanceux. Ce genre de questions inutiles occupait son esprit pendant de longues heures. Un autre jour, la jeune fille vit Aragorn saluer d'une accolade deux jumeaux. Ces elfes n'étaient pas vêtus de longues tuniques à la mode de Fondcombe, mais de vêtements usés semblables à ceux du rôdeur. Alice apprit qu'ils étaient les frères d'Arwen, Elladan et Elrohir, et qu'ils parcouraient souvent le pays comme Aragorn avait l'habitude de le faire.

Alice passa également du temps dans la bibliothèque. Elle étudia longuement les cartes et l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu en compagnie de Frodon et Sam, Bilbon de temps en temps, et Gandalf, lorsqu'il daignait interrompre pendant quelques heures ses interminables discussions avec Elrond. Il lui enseigna d'ailleurs quelques bases de langue elfique. En fait, aux yeux d'Alice, il ne manquait que le petit grain de folie qui lui avait tant plu à Underland.

Le temps passa incroyablement vite. Les jours commençaient à se raccourcir quand Gandalf annonça la tenue d'un conseil le lendemain. Les deux hobbits n'étaient pas conviés. Alice passa alors la soirée à explorer la demeure d'Elrond à la recherche d'une cachette près du hall où se tenait la réunion et d'où les semi-hommes pourraient écouter en douce. Puis, elle alla se coucher l'esprit serein. Avant de fermer les yeux, elle vit par une fenêtre un fin croissant de lune, comme un sourire dans le ciel, et plongea dans un rêve où Chess était le soleil d'une planète en forme de chapeau flottant dans un univers de thé parsemé de nuages de lait.

* * *

Sel' is still on the keyboard !

Bon voilà, j'ai pas réussi à mettre le conseil dans ce chapitre. Ce sera pour le prochain. J'essaierai de mettre le départ aussi, histoire qu'ils ne restent pas quinze chapitres à Fondcombe à boire le thé et à faire des conseils.

J : Parole, parole...

Oh ça va toi !

J : Je rigole ! Hé dit, si on invitait du monde pour le petit mot de fin de chapitre.

Why not... allez, va bosser !

J : Va écrire ta fic !

Va écrire la tienne !

J : Va t'acheter des lecteurs !

…

*Et cette discussion continua jusqu'à des heures improbables (ben quoi 26h du soir, c'est pas improbable?).*

Les Valars soient avec vous, Sel'.


	6. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages, créatures ou lieux cités que vous reconnaîtrez.

Merci Mineko pour ta review. J'essaie de mettre un peu plus d'élément d'humour, mais il y a un fond assez sérieux à l'histoire, donc c'est pas facile de combiner les deux (pourtant j'adore écrire des trucs drôles). Encore une fois, ce chapitre n'est pas fondamentalement hilarant, mais il y a quelques répliques qui m'ont fait rire, dont une de Alice que j'ai failli supprimer, elle est assez facile à repérer (mais je l'ai gardée pour le délire).

Chapitre 5 : D'une communauté et des peuples libres

Le matin du conseil, Alice se leva avec une boule d'anxiété au ventre. Elle avait l'étrange pressentiment que tout ne se déroulerait pas sans accroc. La jeune fille pensa au soutien qu'auraient pu lui apporter ses amis à Underland. Leur souvenir lui donna le courage de se diriger vers la salle du conseil. Là, elle s'assit dans le fauteuil qui lui fut attribué et essaya de se faire la plus petite possible. Les invités commencèrent à arriver par groupe selon leur race : d'abord deux nains qui venaient des monts du fer dans l'est, Gimli et son père Gloïn qui était un vieil ami de Bilbon vinrent ensuite quatre elfes dont Glorfindel accompagné d'Erestor qui résidait lui aussi à Imladris, ainsi que Galdor des Havres Gris, dans l'Ouest, et Legolas, fils du roi Thranduil de la Forêt Noire deux hommes suivirent, le premier étant Boromir, fils de l'intendant du Gondor, et le deuxième Aragorn qui, en tant que rôdeur, faisait pâle figure entouré de toutes ces royautés enfin, ils furent rejoints par Elrond et Gandalf qui, malgré les interminables heures qu'ils avaient passé à se concerter, trouvaient encore matière à discuter. Alice tripotait nerveusement l'anneau quand le seigneur d'Imladris prit la parole.

« Étrangers de différents pays et de différents peuples, les Valars ont voulu que toutes nos routes ce croisent en ce jour et en cet endroit. La guerre est à vos portes et vous venez chercher conseil en ce havre de paix. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'occasion de vous offrir plus que simples conseils. Cette réunion des représentants des peuples libres va permettre de former de nouvelles alliances pour résister à l'ennemi. »

En disant cela, il avait regardé plus précisément Gimli et Legolas qui étaient assis côte à côte et dont les sentiments rancuniers qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à cacher étaient représentatifs de la rivalité entre leurs deux peuples. Elrond continua son discours.

« Pour cela il est important de connaître l'avancée de l'ennemi sur tous les fronts. C'est pourquoi chacun d'entre vous nous fera un récit des événements qui ont frappé vos pays et qui vous ont amené à venir chercher de l'aide à Fondcombe. »

Il donna alors la parole tour à tour à chacun. Attentive, Alice essayait de ne pas en perdre une miette, mais elle n'avait pas encore une connaissance infaillible de la Terre du Milieu, et certains détails lui échappaient. La matinée se déroula de récit en récit. La jeune fille apprit que les soldats du mal au service de Sauron, les orques, avançaient de plus en plus loin de leur place forte de Mordor. Les nains, les elfes et les hommes faisaient face à des bataillons de ces créatures armées jusqu'aux dents. Le Gondor, particulièrement, avait déjà subi de lourdes pertes, en raison de sa proximité avec le Mordor. Legolas parla aussi d'une créature nommée Gollum, dont on ne savait pas si elle était maléfique, et qui s'était échappée des prisons du royaume sylvestre. Gandalf en fut très inquiété, car ce Gollum était à la recherche de l'anneau, l'ayant possédé quelques cinq cent ans. D'ailleurs, c'était Bilbon qui le lui avait dérobé. Mais le coup le plus dur fut annoncé par le magicien. Il déclara sur un ton grave qu'un de leurs puissants alliés, le sorcier blanc Saroumane, les avait trahis et s'était allié à Sauron. La nouvelle accabla l'assistance.

Quand tous les récits furent entendu, Elrond annonça qu'il était temps de prendre une pause et de se restaurer. Alice aperçut Frodon et Sam qui s'enfuyaient discrètement. Au repas, la jeune fille alla parler à Aragorn qui était celui qu'elle connaissait le mieux.

« Que de nouvelles... » commença-t-elle.

Aragorn acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Vous semblez accablé, mais reprenez vous. Nous pouvons encore nous battre. Ne désespérez pas.

-Ce n'est pas votre monde, Alice. Il y a certaines choses que vous ne saisissez pas ici, des choses qui attendent dans les ténèbres et que nul homme ne peut contrôler, des forces bien plus terribles qu'un simple monstre ailé. J'admire le courage dont vous avez fait preuve dans la bataille à Underland. Mais dans la guerre qui se prépare, il faudra plus que du courage. Les spectres n'étaient qu'une partie du pouvoir de l'ennemi, qui sait ce qu'il nous réserve encore ?

-Quoi que l'avenir nous réserve, nous y ferons face. Je me battrai à vos côtés. Demandez aux hobbits, ils diront la même chose. Vous avez notre confiance depuis le périple dans les terres sauvages. Et tous ceux qui sont ici sont prêts à se battre ensemble. Elrond et Gandalf pourront nous conduire à la bataille. Ils ont l'étoffe des chefs. Vous verrez.

-Vous avez raison de croire en eux. »

Aragorn releva la tête, comme encouragé par les paroles d'Alice. Celle-ci le trouva changé. Sous le rôdeur, il y avait une certaine noblesse cachée, comme un secret qui tentait de refaire surface.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je vous demande pardon, que voulez-vous dire ?

-Vous n'êtes qu'un rôdeur, et pourtant vous avez été invité à siéger au conseil.

-Elrond m'a élevé. Il est comme mon père.

-Ah oui ? Mais pourquoi Elladan et Elrohir ne sont-ils pas là alors ? »

Estel sourit.

« Vous avez l'esprit vif, mais les réponses viendront en temps voulu.

-Vous aussi, vous jouez aux énigmes ? Un seul Absolem me suffisait amplement, et voilà que je me retrouve avec tout un rassemblement d'Absolem. »

À ce moment, un papillon bleu vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Alice.

« Tiens donc, plaisanta-t-elle, nous parlions justement de toi ! »

Aragorn fronça les sourcils en la voyant parler à un papillon, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Bientôt, il fut l'heure de retourner au conseil.

Elrond aborda enfin le sujet de l'anneau. La boule d'angoisse refit son apparition dans le ventre d'Alice. L'anneau se fit plus lourd. La jeune fille ne parvint plus à se concentrer sur ce qui se disait. Elle essaya de se rassurer elle-même, de se redonner courage comme elle l'avait si bien fait cette fameuse nuit à Marmoreal lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'affronter le Jabberwocky. Une brusque interjection la fit revenir à la réalité.

« Non ! C'est une folie ! Détruire l'anneau nous priverait d'un avantage immense dans cette guerre. L'anneau doit aller au Gondor ! »

Boromir s'était levé, et il enrageait, pestant comme un fou au milieu de l'assistance. Alice lui trouva un air de Stayne, le valet de la Reine rouge.

« L'anneau ne peut pas être contrôlé, intervint calmement Aragorn.

-Alors il sera au moins mis en sécurité dans la tour blanche. Vous pensez pouvoir atteindre la montagne du destin sans vous faire attraper par l'ennemi. Mais pour cela, il faudra d'abord passer les Monts de l'ombre dont chaque col est surveillé par des armées d'orques. Puis, si vous y parvenez, vous atteindrez une terre morte, brûlée, une plaine remplie de créatures au service du mal. Et vous pensez y arriver...

-C'est la seule solution. Je ne m'en réjouis pas plus que vous, mais nous devons essayer.

-Vous ne manquez pas de courage lorsqu'il s'agit de mots. Mais iriez vous jusqu'à la Montagne du Destin, au cœur du Mordor. Vous n'êtes qu'un rôdeur du nord, que connaissez vous des dangers du sud ? »

Elrond leva la main. Ce seul geste suffit à faire asseoir Boromir.

« Surveillez votre langage, Boromir, fils de Denethor. L'homme à qui vous parlez n'est pas un simple rôdeur. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur, fils d'Elendil. Il est l'héritier du trône du Gondor. Vous lui devez respect et allégeance. »

Le gondorien en resta muet. Il toisait son voisin avec un mélange de dédain et d'admiration. Alice avait un sourire en coin, et elle fit un petit signe à Aragorn du genre qui disait « j'avais bien dit que tu n'étais pas qu'un rôdeur ». Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de l'admirer, elle aussi. Elle comprenait mieux ce sens de l'honneur qui l'avait frappée dès sa première rencontre avec Grands Pas. Ce surnom lui sembla tout à coup si peu adapté à une personne d'un rang aussi élevé. La jeune fille sentit également une sorte de fierté à avoir voyagé aux cotés de cet homme. Elle se promit que si elle devait aller au combat, ce serait sous la bannière d'Aragorn.

Il fut donc décidé que l'anneau devait être détruit. Elrond choisit ce moment pour se tourner vers Alice et l'appeler de sa voix posée. La jeune fille le maudit intérieurement. Elle avait réussi à se faire oublier toute la matinée. À contrecœur, elle se leva et alla poser l'anneau sur la table ronde au milieu de la salle du conseil, comme le seigneur elfe le lui demandait. Elle sentit un léger pincement au cœur au moment où elle rompit le contact entre sa main et le cercle doré pour retourner à sa place. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers cet objet ridiculement petit.

« Qui portera l'anneau jusqu'au feu où il fut forgé ? Qui aura le courage de résister à son pouvoir ? »

L'assistance était complètement hypnotisée.

« Je vais le faire, lança Alice avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse répondre.

-Vous allez le faire, répéta Elrond. Ce n'est pas votre monde, Alice, vous n'avez pas à vous sacrifier pour lui.

-Je veux le faire, insista Alice. Je l'ai porté jusqu'ici. J'irai jusqu'au bout.

-Vous savez que cette tache sera difficile, et il se peut que vous n'en reveniez jamais. Vous devrez combattre de nombreux ennemis. Ne préférez vous pas laisser quelqu'un de plus fort s'en charger ?

-Et laisser ce conseil se transformer en concours de virilité ? Compléta la jeune fille. Lors de mon voyage à Underland, j'ai appris le courage, j'ai appris à me sacrifier pour mes amis. Comme aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas choisi d'être entraînée dans une guerre, mais j'ai accompli la mission qui m'avait été confiée. Laissez moi porter l'anneau. Vous l'avez dit, ce n'est pas mon monde, donc je n'ai aucun intérêt à garder cet objet maléfique pour moi. Par contre, je peux protéger tous ceux qui m'ont accueillie ici. Je veux le faire.

-Bien, déclara Elrond. J'accepte de vous donner cette tache. Notre plus grand espoir réside désormais en vous. Nous devons à présent choisir ceux qui vous accompagneront. »

Aragorn se leva alors. Il s'avança jusqu'à Alice et, posant un genou à terre, il dit :

« Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous être utile, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger. Mon épée est votre.

-Et mon arc est votre », ajouta Legolas. Il vint se placer aux côtés de la jeune fille qui lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

« Et ma hache, lança Gimli, se joignant au petit groupe.

-Et mon chapeau ! »

La dernière voix avait surgit de derrière un des piliers qui entouraient le hall où se tenait le conseil. Une silhouette avança à petit pas pressés. Le cœur d'Alice fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

« Chapelier ! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à son cou. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point vous m'avez manqué, vous et tous les autres. »

Le chapelier lui répondit par un sourire éclatant qui laissait largement voir ses dents du bonheur. Le tour de ses yeux était d'un rose vif, et même son nœud papillon se dressait fièrement dans son cou.

« Je me suis intéressé aux mots commençant par un A, annonça le chapelier. Alice, Artifice, Asile … Anneau. »

Alice se retourna vers le conseil pour présenter son ami, mais la vision qu'elle eut la laissa sans voix. Toutes les personnes présentes, malgré leurs fortes différences respectives, étaient tellement étonnées par la présence du chapelier qu'on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait arrêté le temps. La jeune fille eut alors une réaction inattendue. Elle alla de l'un à l'autre pinçant le bras de chacun. Gandalf fut le plus rapide à reprendre ses esprits, sans doute car il était le plus vieux et aussi celui qui avait le plus voyagé.

« Le chapelier, murmura-t-il. En voilà un que je ne m'attendais pas à croiser ici. Puis le magicien ajouta : Bienvenue à Fondcombe. Puis-je vous demander comment vous êtes arrivé ici ?

-Hi hi, rigola le chapelier de sa voix aiguë. Il n'y a que le lièvre qui pourrait répondre à une question aussi farfelue. D'ailleurs, savez-vous pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mon ami. »

Le regard surdimensionné du nouveau venu se posa alors sur le vieux chapeau usé de Gandalf, et il prit un air outré.

« Comment pouvez-vous porter une telle théière en guise de couvre-chef ? Si vous vouliez, je pourrais vous faire un bonnet, un canotier, une coiffe pour le boudoir, un chapeau-cloche, un bonnet d'âne, capuchon, madras, tarbouche, plume, bibi, chapeau de paille, chapeau de loup, cabriolet, bicorne tricorne galurin bonnet de nuit FEZ-

-Chapelier ! Le rappela Alice.

-...fez... désolé. Je vais bien.

-Asseyez vous. Nous sommes en plein conseil. »

Tout le monde se rassit à sa place et attendit qu'un Elrond un peu déstabilisé par cet imprévu reprenne la parole.

« Je suppose que celui-ci vient avec vous, dit-il enfin. Ainsi que Gandalf.

-Je viendrai aussi, si je peux vous aider dans cette quête désespérée », annonça Boromir.

Frodon et Sam surgirent alors des piliers derrière lesquels ils étaient cachés en criant :

« Nous venons aussi, pour la comté et pour protéger Dame Alice !

-Appelez moi encore une seule fois comme ça, plaisanta Alice, et je vais vous appuyer tellement fort sur la tête que vous deviendrez encore plus petits que vous ne l'êtes déjà. »

Mais au fond d'elle, la jeune fille se sentit flattée que les semi-hommes se joignent à elle. Elle se tourna vers Elrond qui déclara :

« Neuf marcheurs, contre les neuf cavaliers. Vous serez donc la Communauté de l'Anneau ! »

Et ainsi se termina le conseil sur lequel se jouait l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu.

La soirée fut joyeuse et arrosée. Les chants et les histoires continuèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Alice fit plus ample connaissance avec les membres de la nouvelle communauté. Mais surtout, elle discuta avec le chapelier qui lui donna de manière plus ou moins compréhensible des nouvelles de tous ses amis qui étaient restés au château auprès de Mirana. Elle parvenait tant bien que mal à lui poser des questions entre deux tentatives de recherche d'une tasse de thé. Les deux amis finirent par s'établir aux cuisines où le chapelier construisit un véritable palais de plats, d'assiettes et de tasses dans lesquels il versait des quantités faramineuses de thé bouillant et de lait. Lorsqu'il commença à jongler avec les petites cuillères, Alice déclara qu'il se faisait tard et elle força son ami fou à aller se coucher dans une chambre qui avait été apprêtée pour lui. Il refusa cependant de s'y rendre sans une théière bien remplie. La jeune fille se coucha épuisée. Elle s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Dès le lendemain, la communauté commença les préparatifs pour le départ. L'hiver approchait à grands pas et ils devaient partir avant que la neige ne rende le voyage impossible. Le jour fatidique arriva trop vite au goût d'Alice. Durant sa dernière nuit à Fondcombe, elle dormit peu. Elle en profita pour arpenter une dernière fois les jardins encore en fleur malgré le froid naissant. Le ciel était sombre. Seule une étoile brillait intensément. À sa lumière, la jeune fille se dirigea vers un recoin plus sauvage qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Là, des plantes grimpantes poussaient, leurs tiges délicatement entremêlées. Mais au cœur de cette architecture végétale, une pousse flétrie trônait, comme une menace de temps obscurs à venir. Alice s'en attrista. La vallée d'Imladris était un havre de paix, protégé par la magie des elfes. Le simple fait que quelqu'un puisse attenter à la perfection de cet endroit était insoutenable.

« Le temps des elfes touche à sa fin, intervint une voix douce et mélodieuse. Bientôt notre peuple partira vers l'ouest, et rejoindra les Terres Immortelles au delà de la grande mer. Et le temps des hommes arrivera, si vous parvenez à accomplir votre quête. »

Alice vit alors derrière elle, entourée d'un halo scintillant, l'étoile du soir. Toute de bleu nuit et de pourpre vêtue, une amertume émanait d'elle et de ses paroles. Mais sa beauté n'en était que plus frappante.

« Dame Arwen », salua Alice en s'inclinant légèrement. La noblesse de l'elfe en face d'elle forçait le respect, à tel point que la jeune fille ne put ajouter un seul mot. La fille d'Elrond s'en aperçut et lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Je suis honorée que vous me portiez autant de respect, cependant ma noblesse n'est rien comparée à la votre. Mon sang est peut-être celui des elfes les plus anciens et les plus sages de ces terres, mais votre cœur nous surpasse aisément. Vous portez autour de votre cou le destin de ce monde. C'est à moi de m'incliner. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'elfe baissa la tête. Puis, elle s'approcha d'Alice et, prenant ses main entre les siennes, elle lui dit :

« J'ai foi en vous. La volonté qui est ancrée au plus profond de votre âme déjouera les sombres desseins du seigneur ténébreux.

-Vous pensez donc qu'il y a de l'espoir ?

-Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Tant que vous ne baisserez pas les bras, il y en aura. Les Valars soient avec vous. Nous nous reverrons à l'issue de cette guerre, puisse-t-elle être heureuse.

-Nous avons le seigneur Aragorn avec nous. Il nous mènera à la victoire, j'en suis sûre. »

Une légère couleur rosée apparut sur les joues de marbre d'Arwen. Alice sut alors que les deux étaient amants, et son admiration pour l'elfe n'en fut que grandie.

« Je garderai un œil sur lui, promit la jeune fille.

-Il en aura deux sur vous, soyez-en sûre. Je vous attendrai tous les deux. _Namarië_, Alice, _almien_*. »

*Namarië = adieu Almien = bonne chance

* * *

Sel' is always on the keyboard... what a nerd !

Bonjour bonsoir bon-tout ! Enfin on va se barrer de Fondcombe, et en route pour l'aventure ! J'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser sur le départ, et je vais essayer de pas trop traîner en route, c'est pas qu'on est en guerre, mais presque^^. Au fait, si vous voyez que ma Alice se transforme en Mary Sue, prévenez moi, comme ça je me coupe les deux mains et j'arrête l'écriture à tout jamais.

J : C'est quoi une Mary Sue ?

Incuuuuuuulte ! Va voir sur mon profil, y a tous les détails nécessaires.

*Joey s'en va. Et revient.*

J : En fait, les Mary Sue, c'est le mal.

? : T'avais pas compris ? Depuis le temps qu'elle me casse la tête avec sa psychose des MS...

J&S : Chouquette !

C : Je déchaîne les foules^^

Bienvenue parmi nous dans cet inutile BFC (Bonus de Fin de Chapitre). On va fêter ça !

*Et elles burent et burent encore jusqu'à parler couramment l'orque.*

Aragorn saves the queen, Sel'.


	7. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages, créatures ou lieux cités que vous reconnaîtrez.

Mineko, merci comme d'hab. Il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même. J'essaie de ne pas passer à la trappe certains personnages, mais y en a beaucoup alors c'est dur. J'ai tendance à oublier le chapelier, parce que j'ai du mal avec ses répliques, mais je lui ai donné quelques scènes pour qu'on rigole un peu plus.

Chapitre 6 : Des marcheurs et des espions

Il y avait déjà trois jours que la communauté avait quitté Fondcombe. Seul Elrond avait assisté au départ. Arwen les avait regardés s'éloigner depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Accompagnés de Elladan et Elrohir, ils étaient retournés jusqu'au gué de la Sonoronne, puis les jumeaux étaient repartis vers le nord, tandis que les autres partirent vers le Sud. Gandalf avait décidé qu'ils devaient gagner au plus vite des terres plus chaudes avant que les premières neiges ne bloquent le passage. Les marcheurs longeraient donc les Monts Brumeux jusqu'à la trouée du Rohan, où ils pourraient se diriger vers l'est. Le chemin serait long, très long. Bill, le poney, accompagnait la troupe, chargé de nombreux paquets. Cependant, chacun des membres de la communauté portait sur son dos un lourd sac, sauf le chapelier qui n'avait rien voulu entendre et avait insisté pour emporter un baluchon qu'il trimbalait attaché au bout d'un bâton, derrière son épaule. D'une main, l'ami d'Alice agrippait fermement le bâton, et de l'autre, il tenait en permanence une soucoupe dans laquelle était posée une tasse de thé décorée de petites fleurs roses, qui ne désemplissait jamais. Les hobbits affirmaient qu'il cachait une théière sous son chapeau, mais ils n'eurent jamais l'occasion de vérifier cette hypothèse.

Les discussions étaient rares dans la journée, mais le soir, elles allaient bon train, jusqu'à ce que Gandalf demande expressément à tout le monde de baisser d'un ton avant que tous les espions du seigneur ténébreux de la grande mer jusqu'au Mordor ne les entendent. Ainsi, Alice fit plus ample connaissance avec ses nouveaux compagnons. Legolas, bien qu'insaisissable au premier abord, avait la conversation vive, et il aimait les longs débats. La jeune fille y prenait part de bon cœur, même si le prince avait tendance à parler en énigmes, ce qui était probablement une constante chez la race elfique. Il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais avoué, mais Alice était certaine qu'il prenait un certain plaisir à se disputer avec Gimli. Le nain, quant à lui, aimait beaucoup raconter des contes et légendes épiques de son peuple. Il s'entendit très bien avec les hobbits qui partageaient son amour de l'herbe à pipe. De son côté, Boromir semblait plus hostile, mais il s'avéra très bon guerrier et accepta d'entraîner Alice et les semi-hommes à l'épée. Ce fut à cette occasion que la jeune fille put avoir un aperçu de l'homme derrière le soldat. Elle pensa que sans les lourdes responsabilités qui occupaient son esprit, il aurait pu être de très bonne compagnie, car il était honnête et brave. Il portait une immense affection à son jeune frère Faramir ainsi qu'à leur père, malgré le fait que celui-ci détestait Faramir. Alice décida que Boromir avait un cœur noble, et elle lui accorda sa confiance.

Mais si Alice s'habitua vite aux trois nouveaux-venus, eux eurent quelques difficultés avec le chapelier. Gimli ne s'en alarma pas, mais Legolas et Boromir ne lui faisaient visiblement pas confiance. Le fait qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à suivre le cours des discussions qu'il avait avec Alice les vexait.

« Laissez vous porter par les mots, conseilla Frodon. Ne cherchez pas à les rattacher à ce que vous connaissez. Au bout d'un moment, ça viendra tout seul. Regardez Gandalf, il a rencontré le chapelier en même temps que vous, et pourtant il parle sa langue, si je puis le formuler ainsi. Par contre, je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il en pense...

-Ce chapelier est fou, s'entêta Boromir.

-La plupart des gens bien le sont, intervint Alice. Que ferions nous si aucune folie ne nous poussait jamais en avant ? Jamais nous ne découvririons de nouvelles terres, ni n'inventerions de nouvelles choses. Vous ne pensez pas de même ? »

Boromir ne répondit pas. Alice sut qu'elle avait touché juste, mais le gondorien n'en était pas moins confus. La jeune fille soupira. Les conversations plus ou moins décalées qu'elle avait pu tenir avec Chess, Mally ou Mirana lui manquaient. Même les énigmes d'Absolem lui paraissaient plaisantes. Au moins elles ne nécessitaient pas d'explications rationnelles, précises et complètes. À Underland, tout était plus simple car les choses qui devaient arriver arrivaient. Et les insolites habitants attendaient ces événements. Le temps faisait des siennes, mais pas parce qu'il avait une bonne raison, juste parce qu'il n'avait pas de bonne raison de ne pas passer à sa guise. Alice se rappela que quand elle avait revu pour la première fois le lièvre de mars, il se servait de sa montre-oignon comme d'un sachet de thé. Pas parce qu'il aimait avoir un arrière-goût métallique dans sa boisson. Simplement parce qu'il avait eu besoin de poser sa montre, et pourquoi pas dans une tasse de thé. Oui, pourquoi pas ?

En Terre du Milieu, « pourquoi pas » n'était pas une option. Il fallait soigneusement étudier la moindre décision. Cela pesait sur Alice, tout comme l'anneau autour de son cou. Malgré cela, la jeune fille avançait inlassablement. Avec la chute de Sauron, l'insouciance reviendrait peut-être dans ces contrées.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que la communauté s'accordait une courte pause, Frodon s'éclipsa quelques instants. Personne ne lui en tint rigueur. Mais lorsqu'il revint il arborait une expression inquiète qui intrigua ses camarades.

« Monsieur Frodon ! Le pressa Sam. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'avez vous vu ?

-Sam... répondit doucement Frodon. Je préférerais avoir avoir l'avis de Gandalf avant que tu ne commences à paniquer. »

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil et interrogea du regard le hobbit. Hésitant, celui-ci expliqua :

« Je me suis retrouvé face à un loup.

-Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? S'enquit Sam.

-Non, Sam, je n'ai rien.

-Laissez-le raconter, plaisanta Alice, sinon nous y serons encore quand la guerre sera finie. »

Cette réflexion valu à la jeune fille un regard noir de la part de Boromir. Elle se promit d'éviter d'éviter l'humour lorsqu'il serait dans les parages à l'avenir. Elle alla s'asseoir en silence à coté du chapelier qui lui offrit galamment une tasse de thé. Frodon continua son récit.

« Il me regardait fixement, comme si il savait qui j'étais...

-Et qu'a-t-il fait ensuite ?

-Nous sommes restés ainsi pendant une longue minute, à mon avis, puis il est reparti en courant vers le sud.

-Le sud... répéta Gandalf. Saroumane sait que nous sommes ici. La trouée du Rohan sera surveillée. »

Pendus à ses lèvres, les huit compagnons virent le magicien se tourner vers l'est et évaluer des yeux les imposantes montagnes saupoudrées de neige.

« Nous passerons par le col de Caradhras. »

Un silence de plomb suivit cette annonce. Entre ceux qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait, ceux qui auraient préféré foncer dans le tas dans la trouée du Rohan, et ceux qui n'avaient tout simplement rien à dire, la communauté au complet était sans voix. Le premier à briser l'instant fut le chapelier qui éclata de son rire cristallin.

« Vous êtes complètement fou ! Autant essayer de danser la guiguendélire dans un champ de roses rouges. En route ! En route !

-Sait-il au moins où se trouve le Caradhras ? Marmonna Boromir.

-Je serais à peine étonnée d'apprendre qu'il y a organisé un thé dansant », laissa échapper Alice, avant de le regretter à la vue du regard exaspéré du Gondorien. Elle devait vraiment apprendre à contrôler ses mots en sa présence.

À côté, le débat était vif sur la route à suivre. Gandalf soutenait que le col était la meilleure voie. Aragorn semblait sceptique. Les hobbits rechignaient à monter si haut avec leur courtes jambes. Le chapelier approuvait tout le monde et était partant quel que soit le chemin emprunté. Son opinion était pour une fois assez proche de celle de Legolas. Boromir préférait quant à lui continuer par la trouée du Rohan. Gimli restait étrangement silencieux. Alice écouta la conversation quelques instants, puis elle décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Silence ! Ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Pour autant que je sache, je suis toujours porteuse de l'anneau, et vous êtes tous ici pour m'accompagner. Quels sont les chemins possibles ? »

Abasourdis par ce changement de personnalité, les huit autres ne s'aperçurent pas tout de suite qu'Alice leur avait posé une question. Ils la regardèrent avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration. La jeune fille pensa qu'elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort. Elle se justifia :

« La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvée dans un monde étranger au mien, j'ai été rapetissée, grandie, rapetissée à nouveau, jetée dans une théière, on m'a montré mon futur, un futur que je ne voulais pas réaliser, et chacun de mes pas était décidé par quelqu'un d'autre. Ça n'a changé que lorsque j'ai pris mon destin en main et que j'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste. Alors, pouvez vous me dire quels sont les chemins à cause desquels vous vous battez ?

-Bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre Gandalf. Notre route originale passait par la trouée du Rohan, mais il semblerait que ce passage ne soit surveillé par Saroumane. Nous devrions, je pense, emprunter le col de Caradhras, ajouta-t-il en montrant du doigt la montagne la plus haute et la plus menaçante des monts brumeux.

-Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre option ? Demanda Alice, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de grimper ce roc enneigé.

-Il y a un chemin, intervint Gimli. Nous pourrions passer par les mines de la Moria.

-Des mines ? Dites m'en plus.

-Non, coupa Gandalf. Nous ne passerons par Khazad-dum que si toutes les autres routes sont coupées.

-C'est le chemin le plus court, et il y fait bon », argumenta Gimli.

Alice pesa le pour et le contre. Elle remarqua que les hobbits avaient présenté un grand intérêt pour les mines.

« Je m'en voudrais de vous blesser en contestant votre décision, mais j'ai l'impression, certes invérifiable, que le temps de monter à ce col, de se retrouver ensevelis sous des mètres de neige, d'y mourir de froid... j'en passe, et des meilleures, nous aurions largement le temps de traverser les mines bien au chaud, quoi que nous trouvions dans leurs profondeurs. »

Gandalf ne pipa mot, mais sa mine renfrognée en disait plus que nécessaire. Devant cette réaction, Frodon fit une proposition :

« Nous pourrions voter. Qui est en faveur des mines ? »

Les deux hobbits levèrent la main, le noir les repoussant moins que le froid. Gimli les approuva, après tout, il était celui qui avait mentionné la Moria. Alice, évidemment, était du même avis, et elle fut imitée par le fidèle chapelier. Les autres n'exprimèrent pas leur avis.

« La majorité a parlé ! En route ! S'exclama Alice.

-Et pas de petit pot de beurre ! » Ajouta le chapelier, même si personne ne comprit vraiment le rapport.

La communauté s'enfonça alors à l'est, dans les Monts de Brume. La végétation devint de plus en plus rare, remplacée par des terres pauvres et rocheuses. Les nuits étaient glaciales, et l'interdiction de feu énoncée par le magicien n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Il tardait à Alice d'arriver dans la douce tiédeur des mines. Même le chapelier tremblotait de temps en temps. En fait, seul Legolas semblait insensible au froid. Il semblait manquer totalement de terminaisons nerveuses. Il n'avait pas non plus sommeil. En d'autres circonstances, Alice aurait été profondément énervée par un être aussi parfaitement adapté à tous types de situations, mais elle se contenta d'en rire et de conserver ses forces pour avancer.

Au bout de cinq jours, les marcheurs arrivèrent à un sombre lac qui s'étendait haut dans la montagne, au pied d'une falaise.

« Il ne nous reste qu'à contourner ce lac, et nous atteindrons la porte, annonça Gandalf. Et ne vous avisez pas de toucher l'eau !

-Qu'y a-t-il dans l'eau ? Demanda Sam, une expression d'inquiétude enfantine plaquée sur le visage.

-Pourquoi n'y jetteriez-vous pas un œil ?

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Gandalf ?

-Non, alors cessez de m'importuner avec des questions dont il vaut mieux ne pas connaître la réponse et dépêchez vous de contourner ce lac avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Sam ne se fit pas prier, et il s'élança sur l'étroit sentier en tirant Bill derrière lui.

Il fallu bien une demi-journée pour parcourir le chemin. Enfin, Gandalf s'arrêta au pied de la falaise, là où l'on voyait les restes d'une ancienne route pavée qui était maintenant noyée dans les eaux sombres et qui menait la porte de la mine. Sauf qu'à part deux arbres qui avaient poussé de part et d'autre de la voie, il n'y avait pas de trace d'une quelconque porte.

« Gandalf... soupira Alice. Si vous pensez que nous sommes en mesure de passer à travers ce mur vous vous trompez lourdement.

-Ne soyez pas si désobligeante. La porte est bien ici. Mais on ne peut la voir que lorsque la lumière de la lune et des étoiles brille sur les gravures d'ithildin qui la composent. Nous devons attendre la nuit et... »

Le magicien perdit ses mots en voyant le chapelier parler à la porte comme si elle pouvait lui répondre. Les huit compagnons avaient les yeux rivés sur leur étrange camarade. Ils manquèrent de perdre l'équilibre sous le coup de la surprise quand il proposa une tasse de thé à la falaise, qui apparemment accepta.

« Voilà qui devrait vous faire le plus grand bien, dit le chapelier en tendant sa tasse à fleurs. Oh ! Mais suis-je en train de perdre mon chapeau ? Vous n'avez pas de bras. Je vais vous aider. »

Il versa d'une traite le liquide chaud sur la pierre froide. Gimli laissa échapper une exclamation lorsque de fines lignes apparurent au contact de la boisson brune. Bientôt une arche se dessina sur laquelle on pouvait lire des inscriptions en langue elfique. Alice se demanda pourquoi les nains arboraient de l'elfique sur leurs portes alors que les deux races se haïssaient, mais elle rangea cette question dans un coin de sa tête, se promettant d'étudier de plus près l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu quand la mission serait finie.

« Parlez Ami et Entrez, traduisit Gandalf, sortant la jeune fille de ses considérations géopolitiques. C'est une énigme.

-Parlez Ami et Entrez, répéta Frodon. Cela veut dire que si nous sommes des amis nous pouvons rentrer ?

-Cela veut surtout dire que seuls les amis connaissent le mot de passe qui permet d'ouvrir la porte.

-Chapelier, une idée ? Plaisanta Alice.

-Bonnet, canotier, chapeau-cloche, capuchon, madras, tarbouche, plume, bibi, cabriolet, bicorne tricorne haut-de-forme galurin chapeau-melon FEZ-

-C'est cela ! » S'écria Gandalf.

Tous le regardèrent étonnés. Le mot de passe ne pouvait pas être un nom de chapeau. Personne n'aurait pu avoir une idée aussi ridicule, pas même les nains, pensa sûrement Legolas. Mais le magicien avait tout autre chose en tête.

« C'est le chapeau-melon qui m'a mis sur la piste, expliqua-t-il, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Le mot Ami en langue elfique est... Mellon ! »

Subitement, un grondement sourd se fit entendre et l'arche scintillante s'ouvrit sur le sombre dédale de la Moria. Les hobbits poussèrent des cris de joie. La communauté au complet se prépara pour le voyage souterrain. Ils ne pouvaient pas emmener Bill, au grand désespoir de Sam, alors ils devaient se débarrasser d'une partie de leurs bagages. Le hobbit joufflu regarda s'éloigner son compagnon de route qui trottinait, les oreilles baissées, sur le chemin de retour. Après un dernier repas à la chaude lueur du soleil couchant les marcheurs passèrent la porte qui se referma derrière eux, ne laissant que la lumière de la torche que portait le magicien. Ils se trouvaient dans un hall entouré de piliers taillés dans la masse. La flamme permettait à peine de distinguer le plafond tant celui-ci était haut. Au fond, la pièce rétrécissait pour devenir un couloir. L'architecture était sobre mais la grandeur des lieux laissait sans voix. Alice se demanda ce qui l'attendait dans les profondeurs, si l'entrée seule avait déjà la taille d'un manoir.

« En route ! » dit Gandalf, coupant la communauté dans sa contemplation.

Et d'un même mouvement, les neufs s'élancèrent vers le cœur de la montagne.

* * *

Chers lecteurs d'ici et d'ailleurs, du Gondor et du Rohan, de la Comté et de la Lorien, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'ai encore mis trois plombes à l'écrire. Comme vous le savez, c'est toujours Sel' au clavier !

J : Bienvenue dans ce BFC !

C : Et ça rime !

… oui, c'est vrai Xp Bref sortez vos cartes, aujourd'hui, nous avons parcouru tout le chemin depuis Fondcombe jusqu'à la porte Ouest de la Mooooooria, l'endroit tout noir qui fait peur, et la prochaine fois, nous allons traverser cette foutue Mooooooria (ça fait peur hein!).

J : T'es à fond dans ton trip de la Moooooria !

Absolument ! D'ailleurs, aucun rapport mais les puristes auront remarqué que j'ai « accidentellement » fait l'impasse sur les crébains du pays de Dun.

J : T'as mis un loup à la place.

Exactement, et il y a une bonne raison. En français, « crébains du pays de Dun », ça fait un peu penser à une pâtisserie débile ou à un étrange met local à l'aspect peu encourageant.

J : Tu as conscience que ton cerveau a une manière étrange de fonctionner ?

Grmmbllll.

J : Alors ça, c'est de la réponse ! Au fait où est passée Chouquette ?

Je dirais qu'elle a pris la fuite. Ou elle est allée chasser de l'orc. Bref, j'ai un nouveau chapitre à écrire moi !

Liberté, Egalité, Communauté ! See you, Sel'.


	8. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages, créatures ou lieux cités que vous reconnaîtrez.

Merci à ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favori ou en alerte. Merci à Mineko qui a laissé encore une gentille review, et je suis profondément désolée pour ce retard inqualifiable !

Chapitre 7 : Des orcs et des combats brefs

L'obscurité omniprésente donnait à tout le monde le sentiment dérangeant d'être observé. Alice avait l'impression de voir de temps à autre de gros yeux globuleux derrière un rocher tombé, ou au recoin d'un couloir désert. Cela aurait pu devenir une obsession si elle n'avait pas été aussi concentrée sur les endroits où elle posait ses pieds. Gandalf n'avait autorisé qu'une seule torche en tête du groupe, et les lieux regorgeaient de puits oubliés et d'effondrements instables. Mais en un sens, ce n'était pas un mal. Les obstacles occupèrent les pensées de la communauté pendant de nombreuses heures, et sûrement quelques jours même, mais ils n'avaient plus vraiment la notion du temps. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les yeux de tous s'habituèrent au noir, la tension remonta. Personne ne parlait beaucoup, car tous les sons étaient amplifiés par les innombrables cavités, et les couloirs étroits emmenaient leurs paroles à travers la montagne.

Le magicien gris menait la troupe. Il avait déjà parcouru les mines, et même si cela remontait à de nombreuses années, il avait gardé en mémoire chaque passage qu'il avait emprunté. Les dégâts causés par le temps et l'abandon lui rendirent par endroits la tache difficile, mais dans ces moments, il se fiait à son instinct, confirmé le plus souvent par un petit frottement de contentement du nœud papillon du Chapelier. Une fois seulement, Mithrandir ne sut plus quelle voie emprunter, mais la compagnie n'eut qu'à « suivre le thé » pour retrouver son chemin. L'aide du Chapelier fut appréciée par tous, et même Boromir commença à approuver sa présence au sein de la mission. Alice ne manqua pas de le taquiner à ce sujet, mais son sens de l'humour n'avait pas été exacerbé par miracle dans l'obscurité de la cité naine et la jeune fille cessa rapidement ses plaisanteries.

Un matin, ou plus exactement à une heure inconnue du jour ou de la nuit qui correspondait au moment choisi par la Communauté pour se réveiller, Gandalf annonça qu'ils progressaient plus vite que prévu. Alice en fut enchantée, et elle se félicita d'avoir choisi d'emprunter le passage sous la montagne. Elle marcha ce jour là avec plus d'entrain que jamais. Au contraire, Gimli faisait la grise mine. Plus il voyait l'ancienne grandeur des nains ainsi tombée à l'abandon, plus il se renfermait.

Vers la fin de leur marche quotidienne, la compagnie atteignit une nouvelle grande salle. L'air y était plus frais et plus pur, car un conduit avait été creusé dans le toit, et qui menait à l'extérieur. Un large rai de lumière s'y engouffrait, et venait illuminer une lourde dalle au centre de la pièce. Cela aurait pu indiquer à la Communauté qu'à l'air libre, la journée était peu avancée, mais la scène qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux les fit passer outre ce détail. Des dizaines de squelettes, dont la plupart semblaient ceux de nains, gisaient, brisés et percés de lames, recouvrant le sol. Les années avaient passé depuis la tragédie, décomposant les chairs, et séchant les mares de sang, mais l'histoire n'en était que plus terrible. La gorge d'Alice se noua à l'idée de tous ces guerriers oubliés dans les profondeurs d'une montagne menaçante, n'ayant plus que la poussière pour veiller leur sommeil éternel. Mais son chagrin n'était rien comparé à celui de Gimli, fils de Gloin. Agenouillé devant la dalle illuminée, qui s'avverait être une tombe, il avait enfoui son visage dans ses larges mains gantées.

« Balin, mon cousin, sanglota-t-il, la vérité que je ne voulais entendre est montrée nue devant mes pauvres yeux. Ah ! Que n'aurais-je donné pour que la mort t'épargne, et pour te retrouver festoyant dans la splendeur de Khazad-Dum... »

Ses compagnons se recueillirent dans un silence respectueux. Mais soudain, le son d'un tambour résonna dans les profondeurs. Et juste après vint le vacarme d'un bataillon d'orcs ricanant. Gimli sortit de sa torpeur et d'un bond, il sauta sur la tombe de ses semblables, hurlant des paroles de défi :

« QU'ILS VIENNENT ! ILS TATERONT DE MA HACHE ! Puis il ajouta, plus pour lui même : il y a encore un nain qui respire dans la Moria. »

L'esprit combatif de Gimli ne rassura pas particulièrement Alice, qui se précipita vers Gandalf, une question lui brûlant les lèvres :

« Comment ont-ils su que nous étions là ?

-Vous criez dans votre sommeil, répondit Aragorn à la place du magicien. Mais ce n'est pas la question la plus urgente. Pensez plutôt à vous défendre quand ils arriveront, et ne prenez pas de risques. Et veillez sur l'anneau. »

Alice baissa les yeux. Elle était responsable de ce qui arrivait. Son regard tomba sur l'anneau. En fait, c'était lui le vrai coupable. Elle n'avait pas eu de problèmes à dormir depuis qu'elle était revenue d'Underland. Tout avait commencé avec ce maudit cercle d'or. Maintenant, ses amis étaient en danger à cause de ça. Elle adressa une prière silencieuse aux Valars, comme elle avait déjà vu Aragorn le faire, et elle dégaina son épée, les mains tremblantes. Les autres s'affairaient à barricader l'entrée principale de la pièce avec tous les objets et les meubles qu'ils trouvaient.

Il ne fallut pas plus que quelques minutes aux orcs pour atteindre la porte qu'ils essayèrent d'enfoncer à coup de hache, et encore quelques minutes pour ménager un passage dans le bois vermoulu de la barricade. L'affrontement fut certainement l'un des plus courts de l'histoire de la guerre de tous les mondes confondus. Les créatures verdâtres étaient supérieures en nombre, mais leur faible constitution faisait d'elles des adversaires faciles à battre. D'un coup d'épée, les deux hommes tranchaient deux voire trois de leurs ennemis. Les rares qui firent l'erreur de sous-estimer Alice et les hobbits s'en mordirent les doigts, car ces trois là se défendaient avec hargne et ingéniosité, emportés dans le feu de l'action. Puis un rugissement féroce retentit de derrière les restes de la porte, et les orcs se replièrent de leur démarche disgracieuse. À leur place, un monstre, pataud avec une vilaine tête ronde, et qui devait mesurer dans les cinq mètres, envoya voler les restes de bois aux quatre coins du champ de bataille.

« Un troll des cavernes ! » cria Boromir, essoufflé par le combat.

Cependant, ce détail de taille ne sembla pas effrayer le prince elfe. Legolas banda son arc en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et il décocha une flèche dans le flanc du troll. Confus, celui-ci battit en retraite à la suite des orcs.

« C'est la bêtise de ces choses qui nous a sauvés, murmura Gandalf. Mais ne restons pas ici. Nos ennemis n'ont pas de chef, mais ils reviendront sans l'ombre d'un doute, et en plus grand nombre. »

Le magicien reprit la tête de la Communauté et courut à travers une petite porte de l'autre côté de la salle. Il mena ses compagnons à un train d'enfer dans un dédale de couloirs. Les pauvres hobbits faisaient de leur mieux, mais leurs courtes jambes furent un véritable handicap. On accorda une courte pause à tous lorsque plus aucun son étranger ne se fit entendre. Le repos ne dura pas longtemps, et ils repartirent bientôt, plus lentement, mais d'un pas tout de même rapide. Ils ne croisèrent plus âme qui vive durant de longues heures, et ils furent bientôt à moins d'une journée de marche de la porte est de la Moria.

La compagnie arriva dans un vaste hall, un des plus grands qu'ils croisèrent au cours de leur périple. Ce fut à ce moment que le silence froid de la dernière journée fut brisé par un grondement inquiétant. Les murs, pourtant taillés dans la roche vive de la montagne, se mirent à vibrer, et un lent battement, comme le bruit d'un pas titanesque, s'infiltra dans l'air immobile.

« Gandalf ! Appela Sam. Qu'est-ce donc que cette vilaine sorcellerie ? Rien de trop dangereux j'espère ?

-Les nains ont creusé trop profond, attirés par le minerai. Dans les entrailles des Monts de Brume, ils ont réveillé un mal qui aurait du rester endormi jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'est ce que je craignais : un Balrog de Morgoth. »

Alice n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être ce monstre, mais les auréoles noircies sous les yeux du chapelier lui donnèrent une idée de la gravité de la situation. De l'une des portes majestueuses de la salle, une lumière rouge sombre apparut, et le son des pas devint un vacarme insoutenable.

« Courez ! Cria Gandalf. Courez jusqu'au pont de Khazad-Dum sans vous retourner ! »

Personne ne se fit prier. La communauté dévala d'innombrables marches dont certaines s'effritaient. À des endroits, des pans entiers d'escalier étaient tombés dans l'abîme vertigineux qui plongeait sous leurs pieds. Il en fallut peu que quelqu'un ne tombe, mais tout le monde arriva sain et sauf en vue du pont. Malheureusement, le Balrog les talonnait. Alice pouvait sentir dans son dos la chaleur de milliers de feux. Arrivée au pont, elle s'arrêta net. Ce passage ne méritait certainement pas le nom de pont. Large de moins d'un demi mètre, sans aucune barrière, il traversait un abîme sans fond, jusqu'au bord opposé, à une vingtaine de mètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Terrorisée à l'idée de poser un seul pied dessus, elle se retourna pour faire face au monstre qui la poursuivait.

Tous les mots qu'elle aurait pu utiliser pour le décrire n'auraient étés que de faibles euphémismes. Le Jabberwocky était une peluche inoffensive à côté du Balrog. Beaucoup plus grand que le dragon, son corps n'était pas de chair mais de feu, et des flammes rouges s'échappaient à chaque instant. Deux trous noirs lui servaient d'orbites, et il portait un fouet ardent qu'il faisait claquer sur le sol de pierre de la mine. Trop abasourdie pour réagir, la jeune femme entendit à peine Frodon crier son nom depuis l'autre extrémité du pont, et son corps bougea de son propre chef quand Aragorn attrapa son bras et la tira au dessus du vide. La suite ne fut à ses yeux qu'un gigantesque chaos où se mêlaient des ombres floues, des panaches ardents et des cris étouffés. Le temps semblait passer au ralenti, et chaque battement de son cœur était une explosion. Alice vit impuissante, la silhouette grise du magicien disparaître à la suite du Balrog dans les profondeurs obscures de l'abîme. Elle tenta mollement un geste vers lui, mais ses membres ne répondaient plus. Une main qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier la tira dans la direction opposée à la crevasse alors qu'autour d'elle, les sifflements secs de flèches ennemies fusaient de toutes parts. De l'heure qui suivit, elle ne se rappela que de la forme vague d'Aragorn qui courait devant elle. Elle ne récupéra ses esprits que lorsqu'une lumière vive vint frapper son visage. Ils étaient enfin dehors.

Les informations affluèrent alors dans l'esprit d'Alice, et elle commença à comprendre la situation. Des larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable. Elle avait pris la décision de traverser les mines et par conséquent, elle était responsable de la mort d'un ami et d'un guide. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. À Underland, elle avait rencontré des difficultés, mais elle avait toujours su prendre des décisions qui s'étaient avérées être de bonnes décisions. Elle avait eu beau hésiter longtemps, au final elle n'avait eu aucun regret. Pourquoi les choses se passaient-elles différemment cette fois ci ? L'absurde du Pays des Merveilles l'avait-il protégée des tragédies ? Y avait-il une sombre fatalité qui régnait sur la Terre du Milieu ? Autant de questions sans réponse défilaient à chaque fois que le regard de la jeune fille se posait sur l'un de ses camarades accablés. Legolas et Aragorn restaient dignes dans leur tristesse, le visage fermé mais les sens en alertes. Le Chapelier s'était assis sur une marche de l'escalier qui s'ouvrait devant eux, et il était immobile, les yeux cerclés de bleu. Cependant, les hobbits et Gimli pleuraient à chaudes larmes tandis que Boromir tentait tant bien que mal de les réconforter.

Mais le rôdeur releva tout le monde de force, ignorant les protestations.

« Nous devons rejoindre le couvert des arbres avant la nuit. Après quoi ces montagnes seront infestées d'orcs. Ils partiront sans aucun doute à notre recherche dès le crépuscule. »

Au loin, une tache verte se dessinait. Alice se demanda comment ils pourraient parcourir une si longue distance avant le coucher du soleil, mais elle ne voulait pas amener plus de danger sur ses amis, alors elle se remit en route sans mot dire. La Communauté dévala au pas de course un escalier taillé dans le roc qui descendait dans un ravin étroit jusqu'aux racines de la montagne. Elle émergea ensuite dans un paysage désolé, où s'étendaient des collines caillouteuses entre lesquelles les huit compagnons continuèrent de courir. Ils atteignirent enfin des pentes herbeuses lorsque le soleil disparut derrière les Monts de Brume, projetant l'ombre menaçante du Caradhras sur les terres qui s'étendaient à l'est. Cela n'arrêta pas la troupe, et malgré la fatigue et la chagrin, ils atteignirent le couvert des arbres en même temps que s'allumaient les premières étoiles dans le ciel. Aragorn diminua la cadence, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la foret, les autres marchant dans ses traces. Enfin, il accorda un peu de repos à tout le monde, quand la lisière du bois fut hors de vue.

Alice fut la première à s'affaler. Elle n'aurait jamais cru être capable de courir sur une aussi longue distance sans s'arrêter. Elle avait mal partout et ne se sentait plus capable de faire le moindre geste, et le poids de l'anneau autour de son cou semblait avoir augmenté pendant les dernières heures. Elle s'endormit à l'endroit même où elle était tombée. Les hobbits n'en menaient pas large non plus. Ils prirent le temps d'enlever leurs sacs, mais il ne leur fallu que quelques secondes pour plonger dans un sommeil profond. Aragorn déplia une couverture sur les trois endormis, puis il ordonna aux autres de dormir aussi, sans même prendre la peine de décider de tours de garde. Ils dormirent tous à points fermés cette nuit là, sauf peut-être le Chapelier qui demeura assis jusqu'aux premières lueurs, mais nul n'aurait su dire s'il était réveillé ou pas.

Le lendemain matin, quand Alice ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut une paire de pieds bottés à un mètre de son visage. Au dessus trônaient une paire de jambes vêtues de vert. Et ensuite, beaucoup trop près à son goût, la pointe d'une flèche. La jeune fille se leva en sursaut. La Communauté était encerclée par un groupe de personnes qui se révélèrent être des elfes, et qui les menaçaient de leurs arcs. Aragorn et Legolas étaient en pleine discussion avec leur chef, un être aux longs cheveux blonds et au visage jovial. Au bout d'un moment, les archers baissèrent leurs armes, et Aragorn s'adressa à ses compagnons.

« Nous sommes en sécurité ici. Haldir est un serviteur de Galadriel, la dame du bois, et il nous mènera à elle.

-Nous avons une condition, dit alors Haldir. Nous vivons des temps difficiles, et nous pouvons difficilement accorder notre confiance aux inconnus. Le nain et l'étranger devront avoir les yeux bandés ou contourner la forêt. »

S'en suivit une ribambelle d'insultes et de jurons de la part de Gimli qui, si l'on ne l'en avait pas empêché, aurait rebroussé chemin sans plus attendre. Aragorn et Boromir durent s'y mettre à deux pour le retenir, et les hobbits essayèrent de le calmer du mieux qu'ils le purent. Quand le nain cessa enfin son flot ininterrompu de protestations, Alice s'approcha d'Haldir.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mais à qui pensiez vous quand vous disiez 'l'étranger' ? »

Haldir ne répondit pas, mais il pointa du doigt le Chapelier, toujours assis dans la même position qu'au moment où Alice avait fermé les yeux le soir d'avant. Il n'avait même pas bougé à l'arrivée des elfes, il sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé, et ses yeux étaient encore aussi bleus que la veille. Alice avait complètement oublié sa présence, mais, même si elle comprenait les inquiétudes d'Haldir, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son ami se faire malmener sans rien dire.

« Il n'est pas plus étranger que moi, s'insurgea-t-elle. Pourtant, vous n'avez rien dit à mon sujet. D'ailleurs, mon camarade Gimli est bien moins étranger que nous deux. Et si vous vouliez tout savoir, Messieurs Frodon et Sam ici présents, étant tout de même moins étrangers que moi, le sont plus que Gimli. Mais selon moi, nous n'en sommes pas moins tous des étrangers. Alors que signifie ce traitement de faveur ? »

Haldir eut besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler la tirade d'Alice. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, la jeune fille continua.

« Si vous ne souhaitez pas divulguer vos passages secrets, bandez-nous tous les yeux, et personne ne sera lésé. Mais si vous ne souhaitez pas masquer l'un d'entre nous, alors laissez nous tous voir.

-Fort bien, nous vous banderons les yeux à tous, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. »

Aragorn approuva la décision de l'elfe et se plia aux ordres. Seul Legolas y trouva une profonde injustice, mais Alice le pria de se taire et d'avancer.

La troupe marcha durant de longues heures ce jour-là, mais l'herbe qui tapissait le sol de la foret rendait cela bien plus facile et plus agréable. Même sans avoir l'usage de ses yeux, Alice pouvait percevoir la beauté de l'endroit. Le vent sur sa peau était doux et empli du discret parfum des fleurs et des arbres. Il portait jusqu'aux oreilles le pépiement des oiseaux et le chant d'un cours d'eau caché dans les fourrés. Parfois, un rayon se soleil perçait la voûte végétale et venait caresser la joue. Après tant de jours passés dans l'obscurité, la jeune fille était presque heureuse d'avoir un bandeau sur les yeux, car la lumière était éclatante. Elle avait l'impression d'être tombée de l'Enfer directement au paradis. Et cette idée lui réchauffa le cœur. Car elle n'avait pas oublié les événements qui avaient marqué la veille, et elle portait profondément ancrée en elle la responsabilité pour la mort de Gandalf, comme une cicatrice au fer rouge sur son âme. Et même la quiétude de la Lorien, puisque c'est bien là qu'ils se trouvaient, ne pouvait effacer cette blessure. Au fur et à mesure que la journée passait, et qu'Alice ne trouvait plus à s'émerveiller devant ce qu'elle ne voyait pas, le souvenir et la culpabilité revinrent la ronger derrière la barrière de tissu qui masquait son regard. Elle revoyait comme dans un cauchemar la chute du magicien, encore et encore. Et même lorsqu'ils campèrent dans la foret la nuit qui suivit, la scène tourna dans son esprit toute la nuit durant. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus épuisée au delà de ses forces, elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, et elle se réveillait en sueur à chaque fois que les ténèbres revenaient la hanter.

La situation ne s'arrangea pas non plus le jour d'après, ni quand ils firent une pause sur une colline verte et paisible. Le troisième jour ne lui offrit pas plus de répit. Mais le soir, ils arrivèrent enfin à Caras Galadhon, la forteresse de Galadriel, dame de la foret d'or.

* * *

Bon voilà, je suis de retour. Depuis le temps, tout le monde s'est barré, mais c'est pas une raison pour faire l'impasse sur le BFC !

Je suis profondément désolée d'avoir gardé le silence pendant sept longs mois. À ma décharge, j'ai beaucoup travaillé (non pas à la fac) sur de la beta-lecture, et j'ai écrit une autre fic, pas très longue, certes, mais c'est toujours ça. D'ailleurs, si vous avez envie de lire un truc déprimant, je vous invite à aller la consulter (The Ballad of Mona Lisa, le lien est sur mon profil).

Bref, aujourd'hui nous avons traversé toute la terrible Mooooooria, et bien plus ! Alors bien sûr nous avons perdu un camarade en route, mais il faut bien que les éléments se mettent en place. Vous aurez remarqué que j'ai fait l'impasse sur quelques éléments, genre l'escalier cassé, mais je voyais pas l'intérêt de décrire bêtement une scène à laquelle le point de vue d'Alice n'apporte rien de plus.

Bon maintenant j'arrête de vous embêter, et je vais écrire la suite un peu plus rapidement^^


	9. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages, créatures ou lieux cités que vous reconnaîtrez.

Merci pour les reviews ! Désolée pour le retard (ou plutôt ce hiatus...) et bonne lecture ! (et Mineko, je ne peux pas te répondre par PM, mais si t'as pas de compte FF, comment tu fais pour voir les chapitres aussi vite O_O?)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Des forêts claires et obscures

La forêt de la Lorien avait un effet apaisant sur la Communauté. L'harmonie et la paix qui y régnaient les aidèrent à surmonter leur chagrin. Les seigneurs de Caras Galadhon, Galadriel et Celeborn, les accueillirent comme les leurs, sans distinguer les différentes races. Ils vivaient dans un palais construit en haut des plus grands mallorns, auquel on accédait par des échelles de corde, mais ils avaient installé une grande tente au sol avec tout le confort nécessaire pour que les voyageurs puissent se reposer.

Alice n'eut pas l'occasion de converser longuement avec la dame du bois, contrairement à Aragorn et Legolas, qui passèrent des heures entières à disserter avec elle. Gimli les accompagnait presque toujours, malgré son aversion pour les oreilles pointues. Il semblait hypnotisé par le charme éthéré de l'elfe. Alice n'aurait pas pu le contredire. Où qu'elle aille, quoi qu'elle fasse, Galadriel semblait entourée d'un halo brillant, comme si une étoile l'avait parée de son voile étincelant. Il y avait de la douceur dans chacun de ses gestes, et ses mots étaient empreints d'une rare sagesse. Bien que, comme tous ses semblables, elle parlât à grand renforts d'énigmes et de métaphores, ses discours exerçaient une fascination étrange sur ses auditeurs. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mal à dire de la dame. Mais Alice se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise en sa présence. En effet, il arrivait que la souveraine glisse quelques mots à l'un d'entre eux directement dans sa tête. La jeune fille se demandait si l'elfe était trop feignante pour emmener quelqu'un à part quelques minutes, ou si elle aimait seulement impressionner son auditoire. Dans le second cas, c'était un détail absolument superflu, car la seule présence de Galadriel suffisait à vous réduire au silence. Et de toutes manières, Alice préférait que tout le monde reste bien en dehors de sa tête. Elle avait assez de soucis pour ne pas s'encombrer de visiteurs inopinés.

C'est pour cela que la jeune fille évitait autant que possible la demeure seigneuriale. Elle passa le début de son séjour à errer dans la forêt, jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'apaise un peu. Puis elle profita de la présence divertissante du chapelier et des hobbits. Ils dénichèrent une petite combe abritée du vent où le soleil brillait abondamment, et qui était parfaite pour prendre le thé en fin d'après-midi. Il arriva quelques fois que Boromir se joigne à eux. Les hobbits et Alice saisissaient l'occasion pour réclamer des cours d'escrime, et le gondorien se faisait toujours une joie d'accéder à leur requête.

La Communauté resta ainsi deux semaines dans la Lothlorien. Tous reprirent des forces, et se surprirent à espérer que rien ne les oblige à quitter ce lieu enchanté. Mais la guerre n'était jamais loin, et ils étaient conscients qu'ils devraient se remettre en route tôt ou tard. Il leur fallait seulement un élément déclencheur. Celui-ci arriva le dernier jour de la deuxième semaine.

Alice était maintenant parfaitement reposée. Ce soir là, elle n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Plus que d'habitude, elle sentait le poids inerte de l'anneau sur sa poitrine. Elle voulut s'en débarrasser au plus vite, mais elle n'en n'avait pas les moyens. Cela l'empêchait de faire le vide dans ses pensées, et au bout d'une heure passée allongée dans le noir les yeux grands ouverts, elle décida d'aller marcher un peu pour se changer les idées. De larges rayons de lune perçaient la voûte végétale, et soudain, l'un d'eux brilla beaucoup plus fort que les autres. La jeune fille l'aperçut et se demanda de quoi pouvait émaner un tel éclat. Sans surprise, elle vit Galadriel déambuler entre les mallorns de sa démarche aérienne. Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune fille la suivit, comme happée par son aura. L'elfe la mena à une dépression du sol dans laquelle on descendait par une volée de marches taillées à même le sol.

Alice emprunta l'escalier avant même de se rendre compte que la dame du bois l'observait maintenant de ses yeux pâles. Elle se figea quand elle sentit le regard pénétrant de l'elfe croiser le sien. Prise sur le fait, elle bafouilla à la recherche d'une excuse valable, mais Galadriel la devança.

« Alice, je t'attendais.

-C'est étrange comme quelque soit le monde dans lequel je me trouve, il y a toujours un personnage énigmatique qui m'y attend sans que je comprenne comment il sait que je suis censée venir, répliqua Alice, reprenant contenance.

-Les fils du destin sont entremêlés en un motif inconnu. Cependant, il existe des êtres qui sont capables d'en déchiffrer une partie. Cela répond-t-il à vos interrogations ?

-Je mentirais si je disais que oui, répondit franchement Alice, mais je commence à me faire aux énigmes, et je crois que toutes les réponses ne sont pas bonnes à savoir. Dites-moi plutôt pourquoi vous m'attendez.

-Je savais simplement que tu viendrais. »

Alice se demanda pourquoi elle avait pris la peine de venir là si elle n'avait rien à dire, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de formuler une hypothèse, Galadriel reprit la parole.

« Mais puisque tu es venue jusqu'ici, voudrais-tu regarder dans le miroir ? »

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'elfe indiqua une large vasque de pierre remplie d'eau à laquelle la lune donnait un reflet argenté.

« Est-ce un genre d'oracle ? Le miroir montre-t-il le futur ?

-Il montre bien des choses. Ce que tu y verras, je suis bien incapable de le deviner. »

Encore une énigme, pensa Alice. Malgré tout, elle s'approcha de la vasque et se pencha au dessus de la surface lisse. Au début, elle ne vit que son reflet. Elle se demanda si l'elfe ne lui avait pas joué un tour complètement puéril, mais bien vite, l'image se troubla. Des images apparurent à une vitesse phénoménale, si bien que la jeune fille ne put en saisir qu'une fraction, mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Parmi les éclairs de couleur, elle distingua des combats acharnés, elle vit avec horreur des silhouettes tomber sous les coups, elle entendit dans sa tête des cris de désespoir et le son métallique des épées qui s'entrechoquaient. Devant ses yeux terrifiés, le carnage s'intensifia. Des cités entières brûlaient, leurs hautes tours s'effondraient avec fracas sur les habitants paniqués. En un instant des forêts volèrent en éclat. Des pleurs retentirent au-delà du vacarme. Des sanglots cristallins. Alice vit alors, impuissante, la reine Mirana à genoux au milieu d'un désert de ruines et de corps inertes.

« ARRÊTEZ ! »

Le cri de la jeune fille retentit dans la nuit. Elle tomba à terre au pied du miroir. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front luisant, et un frisson parcourut son échine.

« Je dois arrêter tout ça ! Il me faut détruire l'anneau au plus vite. »

Alice sauta sur ses jambes. En un instant, elle fut de retour à la tente de la Communauté. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac. Puis elle mit sa cape sur ses épaules et s'éloigna du campement en courant. Mais elle n'avait pas couru cinq minutes qu'une main attrapa son poignet et la força à se retourner. Baignés dans la clarté lunaire, les traits soucieux d'Aragorn se dessinèrent devant elle. Il n'était pas énervé, mais une grande inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux.

« Alice, vous ne pouvez pas partir ainsi.

-Je le dois. L'anneau doit être détruit au plus vite. Je ne veux plus mettre la vie de mes amis en danger. J'ai déjà causé trop de pertes à la Communauté.

-Mais vous ne parviendrez jamais à la Montagne du Destin seule. Laissez nous vous accompagner plus loin. Nous connaissions tous les dangers auxquels nous nous exposions en nous lançant dans cette quête, alors acceptez de vous reposer sur nous. Ayez confiance.

-Aragorn, soupira Alice, j'ai confiance en vous plus qu'en quiconque dans ce monde. S'il s'agissait d'une simple bataille, je me battrais à vos côtés et mettrais ma vie entre vos mains sans hésiter. Mais je ne peux pas risquer votre vie et celle des autres en prenant des décisions comme bon me semble.

-Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre, répliqua le rôdeur. Demain j'annoncerai notre départ à tout le monde. Patientez seulement deux jours de plus. Ne vous jetez pas dans la gueule de l'ennemi sans réfléchir. »

Alice capitula. Elle ne pouvait pas désobéir à l'héritier du trône du Gondor lorsqu'il lui donnait des ordres aussi sèchement. Celui-ci relâcha le poignet de la jeune fille et tourna les talons pour rentrer au campement. Alice se sentit misérable. Cette quête lui faisait perdre son sang froid. Elle finissait toujours par blesser ses amis, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pourtant, elle avait pensé agir pour le mieux.

« Désolée ! » lança-t-elle à l'homme qui s'éloignait. Puis elle trottina jusqu'à le rattraper et marcha à sa hauteur. Les cheveux d'Aragorn tombaient devant son visage, mais la jeune fille aperçut un mince sourire sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai juré de vous protéger jusqu'au bout. Ne me forcez pas à rompre ma promesse.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, déclara Alice.

-Commencez par dormir la nuit, comme cela je risquerai moins de vous perdre.

-Vous n'étiez pas vraiment énervé. Vous me faisiez marcher, se plaignit Alice.

-Comment pourrais-je vous en vouloir quand vous ne pensez qu'à nous protéger ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais elle sentit une vague de courage renouvelé prendre d'assaut son cœur. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle se ferait du souci pour ses amis, mais ensemble ils pourraient venir à bout des obstacles qui barraient leur chemin. Sur ces pensées rassurantes, elle parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil.

Comme Aragorn l'avait promis, la Communauté quitta Caras Galadhon deux jours plus tard. Galadriel et Celeborn donnèrent un banquet en leur honneur, et la dame offrit à chacun une cape elfique ainsi qu'un présent personnel. Alice reçut un petit miroir de poche. Il était tout rond et limpide, et son cadre était fait d'argent finement ouvragé dans lequel des gemmes blanches étaient enchâssées.

« Pour l'espoir », murmura l'elfe.

La jeune fille ne demanda pas d'explications, même si elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'un miroir. Puis, à l'issue de cette cérémonie, les huit compagnons se mirent en route. Les elfes leur avaient fait don de trois barques, sur lesquelles ils descendirent l'Anduin en direction du sud-est. Alice, le Chapelier et Aragorn montèrent dans la première. Dans la deuxième étaient Frodon, Sam et Boromir. Legolas et Gimli partageaient la dernière. Souvent, ils se laissèrent porter par le courant, mais de temps en temps, Legolas insistait pour qu'ils rament, son instinct elfique l'avertissant des dangers qui rôdaient sur les rives. Alice se demanda s'il n'était pas un peu paranoïaque, mais elle n'osait plus intervenir dans les décisions depuis la tragédie qui avait frappé la Communauté dans la Moria. Elle se contentait d'acquiescer silencieusement et d'obéir aux ordres. Elle remarqua que les hobbits avaient adopté la même stratégie. Ils avaient, eux-aussi, insisté pour passer par les mines, se dit la jeune fille, et ils devaient avoir comme elle des remords lourds à porter. Le Chapelier était également un peu plus bleu que d'habitude, littéralement plus bleu, et sirotait son thé sans imposer ses habituels commentaires impromptus. Au troisième jour sur le fleuve, Alice remarqua que sa tasse était largement fendue, et qu'il était désormais impossible d'y verser quoi que ce soit. Voir ainsi son ami faire semblant de boire avec son air si morose rendit la jeune fille profondément triste, mais aucun mot de réconfort ne parvint à passer ses lèvres.

Au contraire, les deux hommes, l'elfe et le nain avaient de longues conversations sur l'itinéraire à choisir, sans parvenir à un consensus. Aragorn voulait se diriger vers le Mordor, alors que Boromir préférait mettre l'anneau en sécurité au Gondor. Aucun d'entre eux n'y prêtait attention, mais à chaque fois que l'anneau de pouvoir était mentionné, le visage d'Alice se fermait, et le poids se faisait plus lourd autour de son cou.

Au bout d'une semaine, le fleuve déboucha sur un large lac qui surplombait une falaise masquée par une large cascade. À partir de là, la Communauté devait abandonner les barques et continuer à pied. Les huit débarquèrent sur une petite plage de galets sur la rive ouest du lac. À seulement quelques mètres de l'eau, une forêt de pins poussait, masquant les collines. Ayant à peine posé pied à terre depuis sept jours, Alice ressentit un fort sentiment d'insécurité. Après avoir passé tout ce temps sur l'eau, plus ou moins hors d'atteinte du danger, l'obscurité des arbres était oppressante. Cependant, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de passer par la terre.

Les compagnons établirent un campement précaire sous les arbres les plus proches. Pendant que tous s'affairaient à cuisiner et trier les affaires, la jeune fille s'assit contre un tronc. Personne ne lui en tint rigueur. Comme elle portait l'anneau, elle avait droit à un traitement spécial. Aragorn et Boromir se disputaient toujours à propos de leur destination. Mais, alors que le rôdeur restait aussi calme qu'à son habitude, le Gondorien s'énervait de plus en plus. Alice se sentait transpercée par les regards en coin qu'il lui lançait discrètement. Frodon avait lui aussi remarqué ce manège, et il s'approcha de la jeune fille.

« Boromir n'est pas dans son état normal, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-Ce doit être la tension de cet endroit qui le rend fou. »

Frodon hésita un instant avant de reprendre :

« Je pense qu'il veut l'anneau. »

Alice essaya de se faire le plus discrète possible, mais elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, mais elle rassura la compagnie d'un petit sourire avant de se retourner vers Frodon.

« Peut-être que l'anneau l'appelle, un peu comme il l'avait fait pour vous au Mont Venteux. Restez sur vos gardes, Alice, murmura le hobbit.

-J'aurais aimé au moins pouvoir faire confiance à mes amis, soupira celle-ci, mais puisqu'il le faut, je surveillerai moi-même mes arrières. »

Frodon retourna auprès de Sam qui s'affairait avec ses gamelles. Alice profita d'un moment d'inattention générale pour s'éclipser. La forêt n'avait rien de rassurant, mais au moins, si quelqu'un approchait, elle l'entendrait venir de loin. Elle erra un moment entre les arbres, faisant craquer délicieusement les épines de pin sous ses pas légers. Apercevant quelques branches mortes, elle se mit en quête de bois pour le feu. Elle en avait presque oublié ses soucis lorsqu'elle entendit une voix pester contre une racine qui dépassait. Boromir, pensa instantanément la jeune fille. En effet, elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir la chevelure rousse et la large carrure du Gondorien. Se fiant à son instinct, Alice se fit toute petite et se cacha dans un fossé au dessus duquel passait un vieux pont de pierre, et elle se recouvrit de sa cape elfique, devenant presque invisible. Boromir passa au dessus d'elle sans deviner sa présence, et continua son chemin. Alice partit dans la direction opposée. Dans la précipitation, elle avait abandonné les branches sèches qu'elle avait ramassées, mais ça ne faisait plus partie de ses préoccupations.

Elle explorait une petite combe à la recherche d'un coin tranquille quand son nom retentit dans la forêt. Les autres, inquiets de ne pas la voir revenir, s'étaient lancés à sa recherche. Alice décida contre son gré de retourner au campement. Mais un autre cri la coupa dans son élan. Ce bruit tenait plus du rugissement que du langage humain. Le sol commença alors à trembler. La jeune fille se cacha à nouveau, entre les racines saillantes d'un vieux pin. Et ceci juste à temps. Quelques secondes plus tard, une véritable armée déboula dans la combe qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle ne put les voir précisément à cause des buissons, mais les soldats qui venaient d'apparaître n'étaient certainement pas des alliés. Alice pouvait le deviner rien qu'à l'odeur qui provenait de la troupe, et qui tenait plus du cadavre que de n'importe quel être vivant. Elle pensa d'abord à des orcs, mais ceux-ci étaient bien plus grands et plus larges que ceux qu'elle avait combattus dans la Moria.

La jeune fille essaya de penser à quelque chose, mais son esprit était entièrement vide. La seule idée qui lui vint fut de suivre les guerriers. L'idée était on ne peut plus stupide, mais Alice ne put s'empêcher de se glisser silencieusement dans leurs traces. Elle parvint à ne pas se faire repérer, mais son inquiétude grandit au fur et à mesure que la troupe se rapprochait du campement. Soudain, de grands claquements métalliques résonnèrent à travers les collines. Alice se figea un instant. Puis ses jambes se mirent à courir avec une volonté propre. Cachée derrière un buisson, elle vit avec horreur Frodon et Sam poursuivis par une dizaine de créatures. N'écoutant que son courage, elle dégaina son épée et se prépara à bondir dans la mêlée, mais une main la retint. Le chapelier se tenait derrière elle, les yeux rouges exorbités et une fiole à la main.

« À bas la maudite grosse tête ! »

Alice resta muette quelques secondes, complètement désorientée. Elle reprit ses esprits et réussit à répondre d'une voix incertaine :

« Je vous demande pardon ?

-Fuyez, Alice ! »

* * *

_Je ne sais même pas si on peut encore parler de retard, ou si c'est juste un long hiatus entrecoupé de posts une fois tous les 36 du mois..._

_En plus ce chapitre est écrit depuis longtemps, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas posté plus tôt. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que le chapitre d'après est déjà écrit (c'est une première!)._

_Bref, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, à part quelques pitreries elfiques, parce que moi, j'aime les elfes et leurs répliques obscures (« I know what it is you saw... ke ke ke »), et puis un peu de baston vue de loin, mais le prochain chapitre est absolument fantastique et rempli de rebondissements incroyables (ou presque) donc ça va être l'euphorie dans les pixels de votre écran !_

_Voilà, c'était le passionnant message de l'auteure indigne ! Calou calay !_

_Je ne sais même pas si on peut encore parler de retard, ou si c'est juste un long hiatus entrecoupé de posts une fois tous les 36 du mois..._

_En plus ce chapitre est écrit depuis longtemps, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas posté plus tôt. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que le chapitre d'après est déjà écrit (c'est une première!)._

_Bref, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, à part quelques pitreries elfiques, parce que moi, j'aime les elfes et leurs répliques obscures (« I know what it is you saw... ke ke ke »), et puis un peu de baston vue de loin, mais le prochain chapitre est absolument fantastique et rempli de rebondissements incroyables (ou presque_


	10. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages, créatures ou lieux cités que vous reconnaîtrez.

Merci pour les reviews (surtout Mineko, la ninja-lectrice)! Désolée pour le retard (comme d'habitude), bonne lecture et joyeux Noël !

Chapitre 9 : Des adieux et d'un nouveau départ

Alice fixait intensément le Chapelier. Fuir ? En cet instant dramatique ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis combattre autant d'ennemis. Cependant, ce n'était pas une proposition. Le Chapelier attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille et la tira au loin du champ de bataille. Après de multiples détours, les deux arrivèrent au bord du lac, à proximité du campement. Sans lui demander son avis, le Chapelier fit avaler à Alice le contenu de la fiole, et la jeune fille commença à rapetisser, jusqu'à devenir pas plus grande qu'un pouce. Son ami la saisit alors par le bras et, l'emmitouflant dans un mouchoir de poche, il la déposa sur le rebord de son haut-de-forme.

« La meilleure méthode pour voyager, c'est toujours en chapeau »,susurra-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il envoya d'un grand geste le couvre-chef voler à travers les airs. Agrippée à un ruban, Alice vit pour la deuxième fois de sa vie défiler le paysage, si vite qu'il en devenait flou. L'eau clapotait dangereusement quelques mètres en dessous. Le vent sifflait, menaçant d'emporter la jeune fille dans le lac sombre. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et pria pour que l'atterrissage ne lui soit pas fatal.

Enfin, après un temps infini, le chapeau heurta le sol, et Alice fut projetée à terre. Par chance, elle tomba dans une touffe d'herbes folles qui amortirent sa chute. Ouvrant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait atteint la rive orientale du lac. Serrant autour d'elle le mouchoir, elle soupira :

« Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? Me voilà bien, haute comme un champignon, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un mouchoir à motif écossais, et en territoire ennemi en plus. Suis-je encore censée détruire l'anneau ou dois-je simplement faire la course avec les quelques escargots qui peuplent ces contrées ? »

Alice se gratta la tête nerveusement en repensant à sa situation. Tout à coup, elle se rappela.

« L'anneau ! » cria-t-elle.

Elle commença à paniquer, et à pousser le chapeau vers l'eau pour tenter de retraverser le lac, mais quand elle baissa les yeux, elle vit, brillant autour de son coup, l'anneau unique. Il avait rapetissé avec elle, et la narguait de son éclat malsain.

« De plus en plus bizarre, marmonna Alice, cette babiole en étonnerait plus d'un, même à Underland. Bon, mais au moins ces sales bestioles n'ont pas mis la main dessus. J'espère que les autres arriveront à s'enfuir... »

La jeune fille grimpa sur un caillou, d'où elle pouvait voir l'autre rive. Les échos de l'affrontement retentissaient toujours au loin, mais ce qui accrocha son regard fut la barque qui glissait sans bruit sur le surface agitée du lac, et la tignasse rousse qui en sortait.

« En voilà au moins un qu'ils n'attraperont pas, se réjouit Alice. Je suis sûre que les autres s'en sortiront. Je dois croire en eux. »

Quelques minutes plus tard seulement, la barque elfique du chapelier vint s'échouer sur la rive caillouteuse. De son pas léger, il sautilla hors de l'embarcation et se dirigea droit vers son haut-de-forme, son baluchon sur le dos. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent lorsqu'il reposa sur sa chevelure ébouriffée son éternel couvre-chef, et un sourire vint s'étaler sur son visage pâle. Du bout des doigts, il ramassa la minuscule Alice et la déposa délicatement sur son épaule.

« En route, camarade, en route !

-Savez-vous au moins où vous allez ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Dans le doute, il faut toujours suivre le thé !

-Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue que cette méthode est fiable. Vous avez sûrement eu de la chance dans la Moria... Oh et puis faites comme bon vous semble. Je ne connais pas le chemin plus que vous, mais réveillez-moi quand nous serons perdus. »

Alice dénicha un repli de tissu douillet et s'y endormit.

À son réveil, la jeune fille trouva le chapelier confortablement assis sur un rocher plat, en train de siroter un thé dans sa tasse rafistolée. Celui-ci remarqua le mouvement sur son épaule et s'empressa de déposer son amie à terre.

« Je vois que vous goûtez sans moi, le taquina Alice. J'espère qu'il me reste une miette de gâteau quelque-part ! »

Les yeux du chapelier s'illuminèrent et il sortit de l'une de ses grandes poches un petit gâteau carré sur lequel une inscription en chocolat disait 'Mangez moi'. La jeune fille sourit à la vue de la pâtisserie.

« Juste une bouchée, je n'ai pas très faim », plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle croqua dans un coin du biscuit et se mit à grandir. Elle retrouva à peu près sa taille d'origine, mais en marchant un peu plus tard aux côtés du chapelier, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas quelques centimètres en trop.

Dès le premier jour, les deux compagnons avaient pénétré dans un labyrinthe de collines rocheuses. La végétation s'y faisait très rare, et la brume omniprésente empêchait de voir au loin. À l'horizon, une ombre rouge veillait : le Mordor. Alice essayait de ne pas trop le regarder, mais plus elle s'en approchait, plus l'anneau se faisait lourd sur sa poitrine et dans son esprit. Elle était partagée entre l'envie d'en finir au plus vite, et son instinct qui lui criait de fuir en courant. Malheureusement, aucune des deux options n'était à sa portée, car les collines se ressemblaient toutes, et bien vite les deux marcheurs furent complètement perdus. Ils s'apercevaient parfois qu'ils étaient revenus sur leurs pas, sans avoir eut l'impression de tourner. Plusieurs jours passèrent, mais ils ne se rapprochaient pas de leur but. La jeune fille remarqua que le nœud papillon de son ami se flétrissait à vue d'œil, mais aucune idée ne lui venait pour sortir de ce dédale de roches tranchantes. Elle soupira une fois de plus. Elle avait l'impression de ne faire que soupirer ces derniers temps. Pourtant, la situation aurait pu être pire. Ils étaient sains et saufs, libres, et l'ennemi n'avait pas récupéré son arme la plus puissante. Cependant, même ce constat ne lui remonta pas le moral. De dépit, elle s'assit brusquement à l'endroit précis où elle se tenait. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, quelques grosses gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent mollement sur sa cape. Alice soupira à nouveau. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel fardeau ? Elle était LA Alice, et alors ? N'y avait-il pas d'autre Alice capable de sauver un monde au bord du chaos ?

Elle en était là dans ses revendications quand elle repéra une tache blanche et duveteuse bondir de derrière une pierre quelques pas devant.

« Chapelier ! Appela la jeune fille. Est-ce que vous avez vu ça ?

-Vu ?

-On aurait dit... un lapin blanc ! »

Les souvenirs affluèrent soudain dans son esprit, et elle bondit à la poursuite du petit animal. Elle avait déjà couru une bonne dizaines de mètres lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son compagnon ne suivait pas.

« Chapelier ! Répéta-t-elle. Nous sommes en retard pour le thé ! »

Alice avait parlé sans réfléchir, mais sa phrase eut l'effet escompté. Le Chapelier se mit à trottiner à sa suite. Les deux rattrapèrent la trace du lapin. Ils le perdaient souvent de vue, mais à chaque fois une empreinte dans la boue, un bruit de graviers sur lesquels on marche, ou un éclair blanc au coin d'un roc les remettaient sur la piste. Il arriva que l'un d'entre eux trébuche sur une pierre, mais ils ne perdaient pas de temps à se lamenter sur les innombrables écorchures qui ornaient désormais leurs genoux et leurs paumes.

La course poursuite dura jusqu'à l'épuisement des deux compagnons. À bout de souffle, la jeune fille s'affala contre un bloc. Son ami ne se fit pas prier et s'assit en tailleur à côté d'elle.

« J'espère... que nous... pourrons... trouver notre... chemin à partir... d'ici », haleta Alice.

Le Chapelier n'eut aucune réaction. Il s'était endormi, une tasse à la main, menaçant de renverser son thé. La jeune fille récupéra la tasse et allongea son camarade aussi confortablement que le sol rocheux le permettait, avant de sombrer elle aussi dans un sommeil profond.

Ce fut un crachin grincheux qui réveilla les dormeurs. Ou peut-être était-ce le regard fixé sur eux depuis le rocher qui les surplombait. Entre deux oreilles blanches comme la neige, deux yeux rouges veillaient sur le repos bienfaiteur des voyageurs. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Alice pour les repérer, et encore moins de temps pour bondir sur ses pieds.

« Le lapin ! Hurla-t-elle. Chapelier, debout ! Le lapin est... Dépêchez-vous, il s'en va déjà ! »

Comme la veille, les deux se remirent à courir. La jeune fille se demanda combien de jours encore il leur faudrait pour sortir de ces collines. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'à quand elle pourrait courir ainsi, et surtout elle espérait ne pas se blesser en trébuchant. Cependant, dès la fin de la journée, les reliefs commencèrent à s'aplanir et une herbe bien verte apparut sur les flancs des collines. Le lapin guidait toujours leurs pas, et il les conduisit jusqu'à son terrier, un vaste trou à même le sol.

« Cette situation m'est étrangement familière, marmonna Alice. Je suis désolée mais cette fois ci, je n'ai vraiment pas une seule minute à perdre. Merci pour tout Mac Twisp. »

La jeune fille s'apprêta à se remettre en route quand le sol s'effondra brutalement sous ses pieds. Elle se sentit tomber dans un puits sans fond, et la faible lueur du jour se fit de plus en plus lointaine. Alice se retourna en l'air, et se mit face au vide. Elle évita de justesse une énorme citrouille, slaloma entre des chaises aux pieds brisés, une table basse, une commode dans laquelle trônait fièrement une collection de papillons, ainsi qu'une grande variété de pots de chambres, chandeliers, bouilloires, cruches... Enfin, elle traversa le carrelage de la même salle dans laquelle elle était arrivée lors de son dernier périple à Underland.

« Ils pourraient ranger ce terrier quand même, se plaignit Alice. Quelqu'un finira par s'y blesser ! Bon, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à sortir d'ici. Où est la clef ? Ah, la voilà, et la potion est ici aussi. »

La jeune fille s'en sortit beaucoup mieux que la fois précédente. En quelques instants, elle était dehors. Néanmoins, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver un tel comité d'accueil. Au pied de l'escalier qui menait à la porte, la reine Mirana en personne lui souriait, flanquée des jumeaux Tweedle Dee et Dum. Derrière eux, le lapin blanc essayait en vain de calmer le lièvre de Mars à l'aide de Mally. Un peu plus loin, le Bandersnatch promenait sa silhouette duveteuse entre les fleurs qui s'indignaient à chaque fois que le monstre passait un peu trop près.

« Alice, je te remercie d'avoir répondu à notre appel, déclara la reine blanche de sa douce voix.

-Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Figurez-vous que Underland n'est pas ma seule

préoccupation, et le temps m'est compté. Je ne pourrai pas rester ici longtemps.

-Nous avons besoin de toi autant que toi de nous. »

Alice n'insista pas. Elle grimpa sur le bandersnatch et suivit la petite troupe jusqu'au château de Marmoreal.

« Le mal qui s'étend depuis le Mordor est puissant. Les frontières se brouillent, les mondes s'entremêlent. Si personne n'arrête le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Underland finira par s'effacer et disparaître dans le néant. Tu es la seule qui puisse nous sauver.

-Dans ce cas, il me suffit de remplir la mission qui m'a été confiée en Terre du Milieu. Pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici ?

-Ta quête est noble, mais sans aide, tu ne pourras en voir l'issue. Le chemin sur lequel tu marches peut s'écrouler au moindre faux pas. C'est pourquoi nous t'offrons notre aide.

-Et qu'avez vous qui puisse me servir ? »

Mirana lui offrit l'un de ses sourires malicieux, puis elle leva avec moult gestes inutiles l'une de ses fines mains en un signal discret. Mac Twisp apparut de derrière un pilier, portant dans ses mains un rouleau de parchemin.

« Déroulez l'Oracle », ordonna la reine.

D'un petit geste de la patte, le lapin lança l'extrémité du parchemin qui se déroula à travers la salle du trône sous les yeux curieux des courtisans. Une des images montrait Alice et Mirana regardant l'Oracle. Le jeune fille se pencha sur le dessin.

« Le jour Fustigeux. Aujourd'hui est un événement important dans l'histoire d'Underland, expliqua la reine. Nous devons maintenant nous préparer pour le jour Fantacieux. »

Alice leva des yeux interrogateurs vers la souveraine, qui avança de quelques pas le long du parchemin. Celle-ci pointa d'un doigt délicat l'une des images.

« Le jour Fantacieux », annonça-t-elle.

Alice se rapprocha et scruta le dessin. Elle reconnu au premier regard sa chevelure bouclée. Elle était représentée debout au bord d'un gouffre, une longue épée entre les mains. Devant elle, une créature squelettique montrait les dents, serrant ses doigts osseux autour d'un objet que l'on ne pouvait distinguer. Des volutes de fumées traversaient le décor, soufflées par des bourrasques de vent.

« Cette créature, commença Alice, qu'est-ce ?

-C'est quelqu'un qui croisera bientôt ton chemin, bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses.

-Est-elle dangereuse ?

-Elle l'est. Cependant, vos destins sont liés. Ne soit donc pas trop prompte à émettre un jugement. Il se peut que cet être ait un rôle à jouer dans la guerre pour la Terre du Milieu. Rappelle-toi toujours de ne jamais faire couler le sang inutilement. Promets moi de ne jamais blesser quelqu'un si tu peux l'éviter, et de toujours te souvenir que dans cette guerre, ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil, alors respecte là ainsi que celle des autres.

-Je le promets, jura Alice.

-Me voilà rassurée. Tu mérites maintenant de te reposer et de profiter du confort et de la paix de Marmoreal. »

Alice passa la meilleure nuit depuis longtemps. Elle put prendre un long bain, se rouler dans d'épais édredons et des draps de soie, et se réveiller à l'odeur de la brioche fraîchement sortie du four. Elle resta une journée entière à déambuler dans les jardins ensoleillés. Elle avait laissé l'anneau dans un coffret sur sa table de nuit, et une impression de liberté l'avait envahie. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi légère. L'espace de quelques heures, elle oublia la Terre du Milieu et la guerre dans laquelle elle avait été impliquée sans vraiment la comprendre. Des serviteurs appliquèrent des onguents sur ses diverses blessures. Elle avala une bonne douzaine de toniques, potions de guérison, liqueurs de courage et pastilles de chance.

Pourtant, ce bonheur fut de courte durée. Le soleil commençait à peine à faiblir que la jeune fille fut convoquée dans la salle du trône. Mirana l'y attendait dans sa voluptueuse robe blanche. Avec une douceur sans égale, elle prit les mains d'Alice dans les siennes et regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres pourpres.

« Tu as beau être LA Alice, cela ne t'apportera pas la victoire. Accepte ces présents, et fais en bon usage. »

Le lapin blanc remit à Alice un nouveau manteau, dont les nombreuses poches étaient remplies d'un nombre incalculable d'objets en tout genre : quelques fioles de potion Riquiqui, accompagnées d'une boite en fer remplie de biscuits qui faisaient grandir, une paire de gants solides, une outre en peau, des provisions, et même un petit nécessaire à couture.

« Tu devras repartir au plus vite, tout ceci te rendra la route plus facile. Il ne te manque plus qu'une chose. »

Mirana conduisit Alice dans une nef adjacente à la salle du trône. Là, bien en évidence sur un présentoir, se trouvait l'armure de champion que le jeune fille avait porté lors du jour Frabieux, et sur les gants de métal reposait fièrement l'épée Vorpaline.

« Prend-la. Elle t'as attendue tout ce temps, elle est à toi maintenant. »

Alice réprima un soupir et attrapa le manche de l'épée. Les pierres incrustées dans la lame scintillèrent vivement. L'argent qui recouvrait le manche refléta les yeux noisettes de la jeune fille. Elle les ferma un instant, puis les ré-ouvrit, déterminée.

« J'en ferai bon usage, promit-elle. Même si pour cela je dois donner ma vie, je sauverai Underland, la Terre du Milieu, et tous mes amis qui se battent en ce moment pour le salut des races libres.

-Tu as bien changé. Je te laisse partir car je sais qu'ainsi, tu portes notre espoir.

-Je ne vous décevrai pas. »

Alice prit alors congé de Mirana et se retira dans sa chambre. Elle repassa l'anneau sur la chaîne autour de son cou. Elle sentit un tressautement dans son cœur, comme si le métal froid contre sa poitrine avait réussi à ébranler ses convictions et ses promesses.

* * *

Heu... suis-je en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit ? Non ? Très bien dans ce cas, je me retire !

En fait non, je voulais juste dire que j'ai décidé de remettre un trou de lapin dans cette histoire, parce que ce serait un peu rébarbatif de suivre exactement la même trame que celle de l'œuvre originale.

Voilà, et joyeux Noël et bonne année !


	11. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages, créatures ou lieux cités que vous reconnaîtrez.

Merci pour les reviews ! Désolée pour le retard (comme d'habitude). Mineko, merci pour le rappel _ J'avais en quelque sorte... dirons nous... oublié (?) ... l'existence de cette... fiction O_o (et du chapitre par encore relu mais bel et bien écrit qui traînait dans mon disque dur. Milles excuses ToT

* * *

Chapitre 10 : De nouveaux alliés et d'un Capitaine

Le matin suivant, alors que le jour poignait à peine sur les vergers de Marmoreal, Alice se rendit devant les portes de marbre du château. La reine l'y attendait, resplendissante dans le halo doré que l'aube déposait sur sa peau pâle. Elle était seule, mais elle accueillit la jeune fille avec ses manières habituelles.

« Il est temps pour toi de reprendre la route, murmura Mirana, je suis venue te souhaiter bonne chance.

-Comment puis-je retourner en Terre du Milieu ? Allez vous me donner une potion ?

-Je n'ai en ma possession aucun moyen de te renvoyer là-bas, mais tu n'as nul besoin de mon aide pour cela. »

Alice ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais sa cohabitation avec les elfes l'avait habituée aux énigmes. Elle passa en revue tous les objets dont elle disposait, mais aucun ne lui parut utile dans sa situation.

« Tu penses peut-être que je suis la seule personne à connaître ce genre d'astuce, reprit Mirana, et dans ce monde, tu auras peut-être raison.

-Dans ce monde ? Vous voulez dire que l'existence d'Underland est connue aussi en Terre du Milieu ? Mais personne ne m'en a jamais parlé. Qui pourrait bien... Ah ! Dame Galadriel m'a montré des images de vous dans son miroir... Évidemment ! Le miroir ! »

La jeune fille fouilla dans ses nombreuses poches avant de retrouver le petit miroir d'argent que l'elfe lui avait offert à son départ de la Lorien. Malgré la poussière dans laquelle il avait traîné il reflétait la lueur colorée du petit matin avec un éclat rare.

« Pensez-vous que j'arriverai à retrouver mon chemin ? Demanda Alice d'une voix peu assurée.

-Aie confiance en ton destin », répondit la reine.

Cette dernière s'approcha d'Alice et attacha fermement la boucle de sa cape elfique. Puis, dans un sourire, elle fit demi-tour et se glissa sans bruit dans le château par la porte entrouverte. La jeune fille soupira longuement. Un rayon de soleil vint rebondir sur la surface lisse de son miroir, l'éblouissant l'espace d'une seconde. Alice eut le réflexe de cligner des yeux. Elle sentit une fraîche brise caresser son visage, et quand elle souleva ses paupières elle était de retour au fond d'un vaste terrier.

L'humidité la fit frissonner. En levant les yeux, elle remarqua instantanément l'épais couvert végétal qui masquait le ciel. Aucun doute n'était possible sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas revenue à son point de départ. Désorientée, mais résolue à en finir au plus vite, elle rangea le miroir dans une poche et s'extirpa tant bien que mal du terrier, s'agrippant aux herbes et aux racines saillantes. Elle finit les mains couvertes de terre et le nez dans l'herbe. Retenant un juron, elle releva la tête. Quelle ne fut pas sa frayeur quand elle se retrouva face à une longue épée tranchante pointée sur sa gorge. Par instinct elle sauta sur ses pieds, manquant de retomber dans le terrier, mais deux bras puissants la saisirent et la forcèrent à s'agenouiller. Alors que son ravisseur la maintenait fermement au sol, Alice en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses agresseurs.

Ils formaient une petite troupe, elle n'en apercevait qu'une douzaine, mais d'après l'agitation qui régnait dans la forêt où elle se trouvait désormais, ils étaient certainement plus. Ils étaient tous des hommes, larges et bien bâtis, ce qui excluait l'hypothèse des elfes. De plus, ils étaient vêtus de légères armures de cuir portées sur des vêtements usés par le temps, et camouflées sous des capes dont les couleurs se fondaient avec celles de la forêt. Des capuchons et des écharpes de toile masquaient leur visage. Ils étaient armés de petits arcs et de fines épées.

Après une courte concertation, l'un des hommes s'approcha et ordonna qu'on relève la jeune fille. Alice souffla une des ses boucles blondes qui lui masquait la vue. Sous le capuchon, entre quelques mèches sombres, deux yeux gris la scrutaient. Cependant, Alice ne put lire dans son regard aucune mauvaise intention. Au contraire, il s'en dégageait une profonde humilité.

« Qui êtes vous ? Quelles affaires vous amènent ici ? Demanda l'homme d'un ton ferme.

-Je ne suis personne que vous pourriez connaître, mais si c'est mon nom que vous désirez, je suis Alice Kingsley. Pour répondre à votre deuxième question, je n'en ai aucune idée, et d'ailleurs, vous me seriez d'une grande aide si vous me disiez où nous sommes. Dans tous les cas, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je ne fais que passer. »

L'inconnu la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête, ne sachant que répondre. Devant son incompréhension, le jeune fille continua :

« Je viens de Fondcombe, d'où je suis partie avec huit compagnons. Nous avons perdu l'un des nôtres en traversant les mines de la Moria, puis je suis partie de mon côté avec seulement un camarade que j'ai par la suite... malencontreusement égaré. Quant à comment je me suis retrouvée ici, c'est une longue histoire, mais je pourrai vous en raconter une partie, si vous m'en donnez le temps. Et vous, daignerez-vous décliner votre identité ?

-Je suis Faramir, capitaine du Gondor, et ce sont mes hommes. Nous-

-Vous avez bien dit le Gondor, le coupa Alice, vous devez certainement connaître Boromir, il est le fils de l'intendant du Gondor. Il faisait partie de mes compagnons.»

Faramir ne répondit pas. Son visage se ferma.

« Emmenez-la », ordonna-t-il.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, Alice se laissa bander les yeux et guider à travers les bois. À la tombée du jour, la troupe fut une halte pour la nuit et reprit la route à l'aurore. Le deuxième jour, ils arrivèrent à proximité d'une cascade, ou du moins c'est ce que la jeune fille devina d'après le fracas qu'elle entendait. Le bruit résonnait encore dans le lointain quand un des hommes retira son bandeau. Elle se trouvait dans une grotte éclairée par quelques torches, dont les recoins étaient encombrés de sac et de caisses, probablement des provisions. Une agitation digne d'une fourmilière régnait dans la pénombre du souterrain, des soldats transportant armes et munitions ou affûtant leurs épées au chirurgien soignant les blessés rentrés du combat... Alice prit pleinement conscience de la guerre qui se déroulait. Évidemment, car elle était quelque part dans le royaume du Gondor, en première ligne face aux attaques des forces de Sauron, si elle se rappelait bien les cartes qu'elle avait étudiées à Fondcombe.

Au bout d'un moment, elle repéra Faramir en pleine discussion et se dirigea vers lui. Celui-ci lui indiqua un banc et l'y rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. À la lumière tremblante des flammes, Alice put observer son visage plus en détail. Malgré la fatigue qui marquait ses traits, on y voyait une certaine noblesse qui n'était pas inconnue de la jeune fille. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire le lien.

« Vous êtes le frère de Boromir, n'est-ce pas ? Son petit frère, j'ai entendu parler de vous, commença-t-elle.

-Oui, j'étais son frère, répondit le Capitaine d'une voix faible.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Il est mort. Vous l'ignoriez ? »

Alice sentit sa gorge se nouer au souvenir de la bataille au cours de laquelle elle s'était enfuie. Combien de ses compagnons étaient tombés sous les coups des orcs ? Aurait-elle pu les sauver si elle avait combattu à leur côté ? Avaient-ils souffert ? Y avait-il ne serait-ce qu'un seul survivant ? La culpabilité s'insinua en elle comme du venin.

« On a retrouvé son cor flottant dans un méandre de l'Anduin, brisé en deux, continua Faramir. Mon frère était un guerrier hors du commun, quelques ennemis n'auraient pas pu venir à bout de lui.

-Ce ne sont pas quelques ennemis qui ont tué votre frère, mais un bataillon de créatures sans pitié, des orcs géants et bien armés, venus répandre le sang de mes camarades. Et aussi... ceci.

-Ceci ? »

Hésitante, Alice se décida malgré tout à sortir l'anneau de sous sa chemise. Elle répugnait à l'exposer devant des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre explication à la mort du Gondorien, ni à sa présence dans cet endroit, et elle serait obligée à un moment ou un autre d'avouer qu'elle se dirigeait vers le Mordor. L'objet étincela de son reflet empoisonné. Faramir l'observa sans dire un mot, fasciné. Il semblait hypnotisé, comme si une seconde avait suffit pour que l'anneau le soumisse à sa volonté.

« Rangez-le, ordonna-t-il brusquement. Je n'essaierai pas de vous le prendre. J'imagine que Boromir n'a pas pu y résister. Il a toujours aimé le pouvoir.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il avait tenté de le dérober.

-Je connais bien mon frère.

-C'était un homme noble et respectable, tenta Alice.

-Il n'en restait pas moins un homme, avec ses faiblesses et ses rêves de gloire. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Ils n'aimaient pas plus l'un que l'autre dire du mal des défunts, mais la vérité était ce qu'elle était, sans être cruelle, elle était simplement réaliste. L'annonce de l'heure du repas mit fin à cette entrevue.

Alice resta quelques jours dans la grotte, en semi-captivité. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'en sortir, mais personne ne la surveillait. Elle eut quelques autres conversations avec Faramir ou ses hommes, dans lesquelles elle apprit qu'elle se trouvait en Ithilien, une province du Gondor dont la frontière orientale jouxtait le Mordor. Elle récupéra également l'épée Vorpaline qui lui avait été confisqué et dont la fabrication étrangère attira de nombreuses questions auxquelles elle répondit de manière plus ou moins évasive. Elle finit par avouer le but de quête au jeune Capitaine du Gondor. Elle apprécia quand il n'essaya pas de la dissuader mais elle ne manqua pas de remarquer l'inquiétude qui se dessina sur son visage.

« Je ne peux vous fournir de guide car chaque homme m'est indispensable pour défendre les frontières du royaume. Cependant nous vous accompagnerons jusqu'à la Croisée des Chemins, car c'est aussi notre route. Vous partirez ensuite à l'est, vers Minas Morgul. Soyez sur vos gardes, et ne dormez que d'un œil. L'idée de vous savoir seule en ces lieux me rebute mais je n'ai pas le choix, si nous voulons détruire l'anneau, c'est le seul passage. »

Le lendemain, une troupe commandée par Faramir quitta la grotte pour se diriger vers le sud. Comme celui-ci l'avait mentionné auparavant, ils venaient au secours de la garnison l'Osgiliath, une ancienne cité désormais en ruine située sur les rives de l'Anduin et le dernier rempart contre l'ennemi avant Minas Tirith, la capitale du Gondor. Alice les accompagnait. Ils marchaient rapidement, évitant la route principale. Ils croisèrent dans le courant du deuxième jour un groupe d'orcs qu'ils massacrèrent sans pitié. La jeune fille ne vit pas une miette du combat mais les éclats métalliques des épées et les cris des combattants suffisaient largement à son imagination. La Croisée des Chemins arriva trop vite à son goût. Après de brefs adieux, elle se remit en route seule, beaucoup moins rassurée face à l'ombre des montagnes qui la surplombaient. Plus elle avançait, plus la végétation se faisait rare et austère. Elle ne croisa pas âme qui vive mais chaque bruit la faisait sursauter. Malgré la noirceur des jours, elle préférait voyager de nuit, incapable de dormir dans cette menace invisible et omniprésente.

Alice suivit de loin l'ancienne route menant à Minas Morgul. Faramir lui avait expliqué que cette cité avait était construite par les hommes, comme en témoignaient les immenses statues à l'image des rois du Gondor qui trônaient, désormais à l'abandon, sur le bord du chemin. Au bout de quelques nuits à marcher dans l'angoisse, l'anneau devenant de plus en plus présent dans son esprit, hantant ses rêves et pendant tel un morceau de plomb à son cou, la jeune fille aperçut enfin Minas Morgul. Construite à flanc d'une falaise, les pics de ses remparts s'élevaient vers les cieux noirs, comme des lames fendant la pénombre d'un éclat verdâtre. La végétation disparaissait complètement à l'approche des murailles. Un pont traversant une rivière asséchée permettait d'accéder à la seule porte, laquelle, massive et noire, aurait pu laisser passer un navire entier, si toutefois quelqu'un avait eu l'idée de vouloir y faire entrer un navire.

« Il existe un escalier qui permet d'escalader la falaise. Je ne sais pas exactement où se trouve sa base, mais c'est le seul moyen de traverser les monts de l'Ombre. »

Les mots de Faramir revinrent à l'esprit d'Alice. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas prendre son temps à chercher un escalier à la vue libre de ses ennemis. Ç'aurait été presque aussi stupide que leur donner l'anneau directement. Elle décida alors de boire une gorgée de potion rikiki. L'effet fut, comme toujours, immédiat. Alice se retrouva ridiculement petite, mais assez grande pour traîner derrière elle quelques uns de ses effets. Elle posa sur sa cape son épée, ses bottes et son manteau et, portant sa chemise comme une robe, se rapprocha de la cité morte. Un mauvais pressentiment tomba sur ses épaules en posant le premier pied sur la chaussée pavée. De part et d'autre du pont, deux statues au visage démoniaque surveillaient ses moindres mouvements. L'escalier ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Il partait presque à la verticale à même la route, grossièrement taillé dans une écaille rocheuse de la falaise qui la bordait. Bien que la terminologie puisse être contestée, il s'agissait bien là du passage indiqué par Faramir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à escalader quelques marches et ensuite retrouver sa taille normale.

Alice jeta un dernier regard vers Minas Morgul et se prépara à l'ascension. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner à nouveau les yeux vers la cité. Malgré la menace qu'elle incarnait, celle-ci restait mystérieusement fascinante dans le halo qu'elle revêtait, une lumière qui n'éclairait rien, dans sa façon de tenir plus du dragon dormant que d'un bloc de pierre inerte. La surface impeccablement lisse des remparts aurait aussi bien pu être l'aile d'un cousin éloigné du Jabberwocky. Mais au delà de l'apparence organique, ce qui se cachait derrière ces murs, une présence puissante et incroyablement attirante. Alice voulait savoir. Non, elle devait savoir. Elle ne pouvait pas partir avant de s'être au moins approchée de ce lieu mystérieux. Curiosité, obsession, transe... elle ne savait plus, et cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, plus rien d'autre que la cité ne lui venait à l'esprit. C'était si facile de ne plus penser, ne plus s'inquiéter, se contenter d'aller où ses pieds voulaient l'emmener. Elle se perdait dans l'évidence de ce chemin qui s'étalait devant son esprit.

Soudain, dans un tremblement cataclysmique, une flèche de lumière jaillit vers le ciel, poignardant les lourds nuages et se perdant dans leur noirceur. Alice tenta en vain de rester debout mais les soubresauts du sol projetèrent son minuscule corps contre la falaise. Son crane heurta violemment le sol. Un filet de sang coula sur son visage, jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le choc et le goût métallique sur sa langue la ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité. Comme dans un rêve, elle croqua un morceau de gâteau pour grandir en même temps qu'elle se précipitait dans l'escalier. Elle voulut monter le plus vite possible et mettre de la distance entre elle et la cité maudite malgré la douleur qui assombrissait sa vue et lui tournait la tête. C'est à ce moment qu'un cri bestial suraigu transperça l'air épais et moite, la projetant à terre et lui arrachant un hurlement de souffrance. Elle se recroquevilla derrière l'écaille qui masquait l'escalier dans une boule tremblante de peur, la tête serrée entre ses bras, essayant d'étouffer le sifflement qui lui vrillait les tympans.

S'était-elle endormie ou évanouie ? Alice n'en savait rien lorsqu'elle se réveilla toujours blottie sur une marche. Autour d'elle un silence de mort régnait. La cité morte semblait vide de toute âme et de toute énergie. Le halo verdâtre qu'elle arborait auparavant s'était évaporé. La jeune fille ne trouvait plus rien de fascinant à cet ouvrage. Il n'était plus qu'une carcasse abandonnée. Sans un regard cette fois-ci, elle entama pour de bon son escalade. Au bout de quelques dizaines de marches ridiculement raides, Alice décida de grandir un peu et continua l'ascension beaucoup plus rapidement. Elle se félicita de ne jamais s'être séparée de son manteau et sa cape qui la couvraient raisonnablement alors que ses autres vêtements étaient devenus trop petits.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans le vide en arrivant à un premier palier taillé dans la falaise, Alice se demanda combien de marches elle avait déjà gravies. Une centaine, à vue d'œil. Elle avait pourtant eu l'impression d'en monter plus. Bizarre, se dit-elle. Peut-être était-ce dû à la raideur de l'escalier. Peut-être aussi qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller en Mordor. Peut-être encore que son esprit lui jouait des tours, fatigué qu'il était de son fardeau. Elle se demanda ensuite combien de marches il restait avant de pouvoir enfin franchir la montagne, et ce qui avait bien pu traverser l'esprit de celui qui avait décidé de tailler un passage à cet endroit précis. Pourquoi n'avait-on pas, par exemple, choisi un espace qui n'aurait au moins pas été une falaise ? Combien de temps la construction avait-elle duré ? Combien d'ouvriers s'étaient écrasés au pied du mur en se prenant les pieds dans leur casse-croûte qu'ils avaient eu la flemme de ranger après la pause déjeuner ? Existait-il un monument à leur mémoire ? Et surtout, combien de voyageurs avaient vraiment utilisé l'escalier depuis sa construction ?

La jeune fille poussa hors de sa tête tout ce qu'il y avait d'inutile dans ce genre de monologue cérébral et reprit son ascension. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de la plaine, l'air devint plus froid et humide. Chaque marche était plus difficile à grimper que la précédente. La question du nombre de marches perdit peu à peu son sens quand un épais nuage vint lécher la falaise, effaçant toute notion de distance et de temps. À bout de force après des heures de progression, Alice s'affala sur le premier palier atteint et s'y endormit instantanément.

* * *

Rebonjour... j'ai tellement honte que je pourrais me cacher dans un trou de lapin.

Alors oui voilà concernant l'histoire je me suis épargnée les marais des morts of the doooooom, d'abord parce que voilà, les marais, ça sent l'œuf pourri, et puis en plus on en avait déjà traversé ensemble (genre dans le chapitre 2), et ce petit saut au Pays des Merveilles n'aurait servi à rien si Alice était ressortie au même endroit. Comme je suis très bordélique, j'ai égaré au passage le Chapelier. Et comme vous le remarquez, toujours pas de Gollum en vue niak niak niak.

Quant à la problématique du "mais qu'ai-je donc fait pendant ces 9 mois d'absence ?", à part porter le rien au sommet de son art, j'ai fait un cosplay de Alice =) mais pas notre chère et mignonne Alice, non, j'ai choisi celle du jeu vidéo éponyme (avec son couteau et son tablier sanglant). Voilà puis j'ai bossé un peu à la fac quand même, mais j'ai oublié les détails.

En espérant ne pas trop vous ennuyer, à la prochaine !

* * *

J'ai rajouté une partie à la fin de ce chapitre. A la base c'était le début du chapitre suivant, mais je détestais cette fin de chapitre, du coup j'ai rajouté deux paragraphes dans celui-ci.

Et à part ça, ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté. Bon, que je sois flemmarde, c'est pas une nouveauté, mais j'ai aussi bossé sur d'autres projets (en plus de la fac...), notamment un cosplay de Eowyn (si j'y pense je mettrai un lien vers les photos) et d'autres costumes, ainsi que des projets perso.

Pour finir, le chapitre suivant est en cours de relecture, et ce sera probablement l'avant-dernier.


	12. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages, créatures ou lieux cités que vous reconnaîtrez.

Attention, j'ai rajouté deux paragraphes à la fin du chapitre précédent. Ça ne change pas fondamentalement l'histoire, mais c'est mieux de ne pas sauter des bouts quand même.

Merci pour toutes les reviews. Merci Mineko pour le rappel. Tu as un timing de dingue. La première fois que je rebosse sur cette fiction depuis des mois et PAF un message de ma plus fidèle lectrice (oui, dans cet ordre) ! C'est beau quand même.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Du doute et des épreuves impossibles

Depuis son excursion à Underland et les voyages qu'elle avait effectués aux quatre coins du monde depuis, Alice avait l'habitude de se réveiller parfois dans des endroits peu accueillants et encore moins confortables, mais ouvrir les yeux sur un sombre précipice sans fond faisait passer toutes ses autres expériences pour d'agréables veillées à la belle étoile. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se plaqua contre la falaise, le cœur palpitant. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Je ne dormirai pas une nuit de plus dans cet escalier», déclara la jeune fille à personne en particulier.

Toujours un peu plus grande qu'à son habitude, Alice reprit l'ascension dans la brume épaisse qui léchait la paroi. C'était peut-être la fatigue, l'anneau, le Mordor désormais si proche... mais l'escalier de pierre paraissait encore plus raide que le jour d'avant, comme si un géant avait soulevé la montagne pendant son sommeil. L'idée qu'une force pareille se cache quelque part et lui complique la tache à son insu fit frissonner la jeune fille. Malgré l'effet du gâteau, elle se sentit ridiculement petite et impuissante. Un Jabberwocky, c'était une chose, mais comment pouvait-elle faire face à des armées d'orcs assoiffés de sang ? Quelles étaient ses chances face à un être immatériel capable d'invoquer des spectres pour commander ses troupes ? Qui savait quelles autres horreurs se dressaient encore entre elle et son but ? Tout ceci était au delà de ses forces. Alice s'affala sur une marche, enveloppée dans sa cape, et se mit à pleurer comme elle ne l'avait fait depuis des années, les larmes roulant sur ses joues venant s'écraser sur ses genoux meurtris. A travers ses yeux embués, l'escalier qui redescendait dans la vallée de Minas Morgul ne semblait plus si raide. Il était même très attrayant et semblait agréable comme une promenade dominicale dans les vertes prairies britanniques ; tellement facile qu'Alice commença à se laisser glisser de marche en marche. Après tout, personne ne pourrait la juger pour son échec puisque personne n'avait réussi à accomplir ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle allait trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle, où elle cacherait l'anneau, bien en sécurité, et Sauron ne mettrait jamais la main dessus. Le plan était simple, facile, évident.

Alice se leva alors, prête à descendre. Elle refoula ses derniers sanglots, essuya ses larmes et respira un grand coup. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que son épée racla un rocher, manquant de la faire tomber. La jeune fille se rattrapa de justesse à la paroi. L'épée vorpaline se plaqua chaudement contre son flanc. Alice la sortit de son fourreau. Même dans cette obscurité, son éclat argenté ne faiblissait pas. Elle rayonnait d'espoir et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

«Que m'arrive-t-il ? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être terrifiée. Mais cette quête est impossible...»

Impossible ? Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle pouvait croire à six choses impossibles avant le petit déjeuner.

«Six choses, et il y a déjà neuf spectres à affronter.»

Il n'y avait qu'un seul ennemi, malgré tous ses visages. Elle était la Alice, pourquoi avait-elle peur des fantômes ?

«Je n'arrive même pas à croire en une seule chose impossible. Comment puis-je espérer surmonter tous les obstacles qui se dressent devant moi ?»

Mais ce n'était pas le Pays des Merveilles, c'était la Terre du Milieu. Elle n'avait pas besoin de croire. Elle avait juste besoin de faire un pas dans la bonne direction, puis un second, et les suivants viendraient à leur tour. Enfin, Alice tourna son regard vers le haut, vers le sommet de la falaise. Quand elle reprit l'ascension, elle n'était pas guidée par l'espoir mais par l'évidence du chemin qu'elle avait choisi. Rentrer à la maison la tête basse n'avait pas de sens, alors que continuer droit devant s'imposait comme la seule décision sensée. Elle avait accepté la responsabilité de l'anneau, elle devait aller au bout de ce qu'il était possible de faire, et alors peut-être parviendrait-elle à croire à nouveau à l'impossible.

La dernière marche arriva plus vite que prévu. Alice fut surprise d'avoir déjà atteint la fin de l'escalier. Elle fit une courte pause avant de découvrir ce qui l'attendait. Un tunnel grossièrement taillé s'enfonçait dans la roche. Une odeur fétide émanait du passage, laissant présager la monstruosité des créatures qui s'y cachaient certainement. Tout donnait envie de faire demi-tour et de trouver un autre passage, mais Alice savait qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre, et elle avait perdu assez de temps à douter. Brandissant l'épée vorpaline comme une oriflamme, elle pénétra dans la noirceur de la montagne.

De nombreuses galeries s'entremêlaient, croisaient et recroisaient celle qu'Alice avait choisie. Dans la pénombre, elle avait bien des difficultés à s'orienter. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une boussole, mais malheureusement, cet instrument ne semblait pas avoir été inventé dans ces contrées. Elle s'en remit à son flair, traquant les courants d'air frais. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tourner en rond, et de se retrouver plus d'une fois dans un cul-de-sac. Néanmoins, elle progressa petit à petit. Le son de ses bottes sur le sol de pierre résonnait à travers les couloirs sombres et parfois, l'écho de ses propres pas lui revenait par d'autres passages. D'autres bruits couraient encore dans la montagne, des cris, des coups d'épées, étouffés comme s'ils commençaient à se faire vieux. Alice pria les Valars pour ne pas croiser la bête qui poussait ces crissements stridents.

La jeune fille traversa plusieurs tunnels recouverts de lambeaux de toiles d'araignée. Ils semblaient avoir été coupés récemment. Qui pouvait avoir eu l'envie soudaine de se promener dans un endroit si glauque ? Alice ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que nécessaire. Suivant toujours des courants d'air, elle finit par atteindre la sortie. Un ciel encombré grondait loin au dessus d'un large escalier menant à une forteresse de pierre sombre. Malgré les nuages noirs, celle-ci se découpait sur le ciel, ses tourelles acérées piquant les nues de leur dard de métal. À travers les nombreuses meurtrières, la lumière tremblante de dizaines de feux donnait à la bâtisse un arrière-goût d'enfer. Détachant son regard du paysage désolé, Alice remarqua alors les traces de sang noir mélangées à la poussière, à ses pieds. Certaines étaient à peines sèches et racontaient encore l'agonie de la bête qui avait été blessée à cet endroit. La jeune fille allait continuer sa route quand un éclat brillant, au sol, lui sauta aux yeux. C'était une épingle, avec une grosse tête noire, plantée dans la terre. En cherchant, Alice en trouva d'autres, éparpillées, parfois tachées de sang.

«Le Chapelier ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Il est donc passé par ici, lui aussi. Il ne doit pas être très loin. Il a au maximum quelques jours d'avance. Mais comment a-t-il trouvé ce passage ? »

Balayant cette question à laquelle elle ne trouverait pas de réponse avant d'avoir retrouvé son ami, Alice s'élança dans l'escalier avec une énergie décuplée. Elle ralentit pourtant en entendant un brouhaha s'élever de la forteresse au bout du chemin. Évidemment, elle était désormais en territoire ennemi, et passer inaperçue au milieu de bataillons d'orcs n'allait pas être facile. Cependant, c'était la seule chose à faire. Alice s'approcha à pas feutrés du fort, d'où déboula un flot d'orcs en colonne militaire dont les chefs beuglaient des ordres acerbes dans leur langue. La jeune fille regarda passer la troupe, dubitative. Où se rendaient toutes ces créatures ? Préparait-on une bataille ? Si c'était le cas, il lui fallait atteindre la Montagne du Destin au plus vite, car seulement ainsi pourrait-elle sauver les vies des guerriers hommes, elfes ou nains qui feraient face à cette armée.

La place forte fut laissée vide de toute garnison. Alice y pénétra, espérant ne trouver aucune trace du Chapelier. D'escalier en escalier, elle parvint au sommet d'une tour d'où, pour la première fois, elle posa son regard sur les vastes plaines brûlées du Mordor. Les terres étaient complètement désertées. À part la compagnie qu'elle avait vu quitter la montagne, il n'y avait plus un orc en Mordor. Cependant, un halo orangé brillait au nord, tel un gigantesque campement. Mais un autre feu, bien plus puissant, capta l'attention d'Alice : la Montagne du Destin.

Elle était si proche tout à coup, mais en même temps si loin. Si Alice avait eu des ailes, elle aurait parcouru la distance en un clin d'œil, mais il lui faudrait des jours entiers pour y arriver à pied, et avec les maigres provisions qui lui restaient, elle doutait atteindre un jour la crevasse du destin. Elle était perdue dans sa contemplation quand elle se rappela qu'il lui restait encore un morceau de gâteau pour grandir. Si seulement elle pouvait traverser les plaines en quelques enjambées... Avec des gestes fébriles, elle fouilla ses poches à la recherche du biscuit magique. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception en voyant le reste minuscule qui menaçait de s'effriter. Elle le croqua tout de même, mais ne grandit que d'une dizaine de centimètres, tout au plus. Ainsi s'envolaient ses espoirs d'échapper à des jours de marche. Alice tripota rageusement l'anneau à son cou.

«Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, marmonna la jeune fille. Que ce soit quelques heures ou quelques jours, tu seras bientôt fondu dans un torrent de feu.»

Elle allait quitter la tour, décidée à en finir, mais soudain, une lumière éblouissante se posa sur elle, ou plus exactement, cette lumière la scruta, pénétrant dans les moindres recoins de sa tête, brisant tout le courage qu'elle avait amassé. Et derrière ce feu qui la dévora de l'intérieur, il y avait un œil. Un œil géant rempli de flammes ardentes au milieu desquelles une pupille reptilienne la fixait : Sauron. Alice resta tétanisée pendant un temps qui lui parut infini avant de se jeter, dans un élan de lucidité, derrière les créneaux, serrant l'anneau contre son cœur. L'or brûla sa peau, mais elle serra les dents, le visage crispé de douleur, les yeux emplis de terreur. Il l'avait vue. Il avait vu l'anneau sur sa poitrine. Il l'avait vue se cacher dans un effort désespéré de ne pas montrer le fardeau qu'elle portait. Et il allait envoyer ses servants, les neufs spectres, pour récupérer sa précieuse arme. Elle devait fuir.

N'écoutant que son instinct, Alice courut vers l'escalier. Elle dévala les marches quatre à quatre, le souffle erratique, maudissant la roche glissante. Elle manqua plusieurs fois de tomber mais garda à chaque fois l'équilibre, sauf arrivée presque en bas, lorsqu'un faux pas l'envoya rouler jusque sur la terre battue de la cour de la forteresse. Quand elle essaya de se relever, les mains en sang et le menton ouvert, une douleur aiguë lui transperça la jambe gauche. Baissant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'une large plaie avait déchiré sa peau. Il y avait aussi des chances pour que sa jambe soit cassée. Ainsi s'envolaient ses espoirs de marcher jusqu'à la Montagne du Destin.

«Ah, si j'avais des ailes...» sanglota Alice en pansant sa plaie avec des bandages de fortune.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cri strident retentit dans le ciel, le même cri qu'elle avait entendu de l'autre côté des Monts de l'Ombre, il y avait à peine deux jours de cela. Elle clopina jusque derrière un pilier massif et jeta un coup d'œil derrière. Comme un vautour attendant son heure, une gigantesque bête ailée aux allures de dragon survolait la forteresse, chevauchée par un spectre en armure. Il était là pour elle, et elle ne pouvait même pas s'échapper. Si elle restait cachée, combien de temps pourrait-elle tenir seule, sans provisions et sans soins dans les salles obscures du fort ? C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée folle. Elle regarda à nouveau la bête depuis sa cachette.

«Toi, tu as des ailes », sourit la jeune fille.

Se traînant alors à la vue de tous et priant pour ce le spectre soit seul, Alice hurla à pleins poumons pour attirer son attention. Le résultat fut immédiat. Le cavalier et sa monture tournèrent en même temps leur regard vers la jeune fille, qui fut soudain ramenée quelques mois plus tôt, au Mont Venteux, lorsqu'elle avait été blessée par une lame de Morgul. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir cette fois là, mais elle n'aurait certainement pas autant de chance une deuxième fois. Il lui fallait trouver une idée, et vite. Elle plongea à nouveau derrière son pilier au moment où la bête atterrit. Les dents acérées du monstre claquèrent de part et d'autre de la colonne de pierre, mais sa taille l'empêchait de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. À grands coups de sa carrure massive, il entreprit de cogner les murs, faisant trembler tout le fort, sa mâchoire puissante claquant sans relâche juste à côté d'Alice.

«Maintenant serait un moment parfait pour croire à l'impossible » murmura-t-elle.

Un nuage de poussière tomba du plafond, la faisant éternuer.

«L'impossible... l'ennemi est un œil de feu. »

Le dragon piétina de rage, ravageant la cour de la forteresse.

«Il commande des spectres. »

La bête poussa à nouveau son cri, et Alice dut se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas s'évanouir.

«Les spectres chevauchent des dragons. »

«Si on détruit l'anneau, Sauron meurt, et tous les mondes seront sauvés. »

La bête s'immobilisa tout à coup.

«Je peux vaincre le cavalier noir et sa monture. »

Un silence étonnant régnait à présent sur la forteresse. Alice sentait toujours le souffle de la bête, si proche, mais plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Retenant sa respiration, la jeune fille rampa de derrière son pilier vers le fond de la cour abritée où elle se trouvait, en direction de l'escalier qu'elle avait dévalé quelques minutes auparavant. Un cliquetis l'arrêta, immédiatement suivi du bruit métallique d'une épée que l'on sort de son fourreau. Le spectre était descendu de son dragon, et d'un pas lent et pesant, il s'avançait vers la colonne qui avait protégé Alice jusque là. Sentant la peur la saisir à nouveau, celle-ci se releva et sautilla le plus vite possible vers les marches, refusant de céder à la douleur qui cisaillait sa jambe. À cloche-pied, s'aidant de son épée, elle grimpa tant bien que mal au premier étage, poursuivie par le bruissement de l'armure du spectre. Elle sentait sa présence juste derrière elle. À bout de souffle, elle se traîna jusqu'à une meurtrière, sous laquelle la bête attendait sa proie un étage trop bas.

Le pas lourd du spectre se rapprocha. Alice vit la silhouette encapuchonnée émerger de l'obscurité de l'escalier, épée en main, toisant son ennemie, même sans visage. La jeune fille recula dans l'avancée de la fenêtre et rangea l'épée vorpaline dans son fourreau. Fixant son adversaire d'un air déterminé, refoulant la peur qui montait en elle, elle lança d'une voix hargneuse :

«Je peux chevaucher un dragon. »

* * *

Bonjour les amis ! Honnêtement, je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je n'ai rien écrit, j'ai arrêté de compter quand ça devenait ridicule. Et puis voilà qu'un jour, au boulot, je me suis dit qu'au lieu de travailler j'allais écrire un peu... (trop sérieuse la stagiaire^^)

Mais parlons plutôt de ce chapitre. Avant qu'on me dise « mais c'est pas un gragon, tu dis n'importe quoi ! », je sais que la monture du cavalier noir n'est pas un dragon, pour la bonne raison que j'ai lu les livres. Mais si Alice avait lu les livres, déjà, elle serait au courant, mais en plus elle aurait certainement établi une stratégie contre Sauron qui se serait fait avoir comme un bleu. Enfin bref, les Nazguls ressemblent à des dragons, donc elle décide de les appeler comme ça. Pourquoi pas 'jabberwocky' alors ? Parce qu'il n'existe qu'un seul jabberwocky, et qu'elle l'a mangé au petit déjeuner !

Et sinon, je pense qu'il ne reste qu'un chapitre après celui là (et l'épilogue, si nécessaire). Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas traîner, mais comme d'habitude, je ne promet rien. Le chapitre 12 comporte actuellement un paragraphe, soit 252 mots, donc j'ai encore du boulot.

PS : oui, j'ai bien écrit 'gragon'.

PPS : milielitre (point) deviantart (point) com (slash) art/Eowyn-Cosplay-434028452 si quelqu'un veut voir mon cosplay de Eowyn^^


	13. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages, créatures ou lieux cités que vous reconnaîtrez.**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews. Merci Mineko, comme d'habitude^^ même pas besoin de rappel cette fois ci ! J'espère que ce chapitre comblera tes attentes, et celles de tout le monde !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Des dragons et de la fin de toutes choses

Alice se jeta du premier étage de la forteresse à travers la meurtrière devant laquelle elle était retranchée. Dans un cri de douleur, elle atterrit sur le dos du dragon et se hissa sur la selle. La bête se cabra, bondissant pour essayer de désarçonner la jeune fille, mais rien n'y fit. Alice se cramponnait férocement aux rênes. Ce n'était pas un gros lézard ailé qui lui résisterait. Elle en avait déjà tué un, et elle recommencerait si il le fallait. Toutefois, son plan, si elle arrivait à le mener à bout, n'incluait pas la décapitation d'un dragon, ou alors pas tout de suite. Vaincre un monstre ne faisait plus partie de son impossible puisque cela avait été son but au Pays des Merveilles. Mais cette nouvelle quête avait repoussé les limites de ce en quoi elle croyait. De ce fait, c'était maintenant à elle de repousser ses propres limites. D'une main, elle brandit l'épée vorpaline et donna un coup dans le flanc de l'animal qui enfin décolla. Alice eut la satisfaction de voir le cavalier noir passer ce qui lui servait de tête à travers la meurtrière et pousser un cri de rage en voyant sa monture s'éloigner avec sa proie sur le dos. Pour une fois, la jeune fille avait une longueur d'avance sur ses ennemis. À grands coups d'épée, elle dirigea son dragon vers la Montagne du Destin. Ce dernier résista aux ordres en effectuant quelques cabrioles imprévues, décidé à se débarrasser de son cavalier inopportun, mais les coupures dans son dos eurent raison de sa volonté.

Voler était une chose qu'Alice n'avait encore jamais faite. Si son baptême avait eu lieu dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait trouvé que c'était la sensation la plus merveilleuse qu'elle ait jamais ressentie. Même avec lourd fardeau autour du cou, une jambe cassée et en sang, l'œil de Sauron fixé sur elle et huit spectres qui n'allaient pas tarder à la prendre en chasse, cela restait une expérience incroyable, et pas seulement en comparaison avec les milliers de marches qu'elle avait gravis ces derniers jours. À ce moment, Alice était invincible. Elle ne craignait plus de se faire attraper par surprise ou de tomber dans une embuscade d'orcs affamés. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi légère depuis des mois. Quant aux trous de lapin, il aurait été plus qu'étrange d'en croiser un si loin au dessus du sol, même pour quelqu'un qui croyait à l'impossible.

La chevauchée fut de courte durée. En quelques battements d'ailes, le dragon avait rejoint la Montagne du Destin, et il fallait bien avouer que celle-ci était encore plus impressionnante de près. Un lac de lave en fusion bouillonnait dangereusement dans le cratère qui constituait le sommet. Les flancs abrupts, couverts de rochers noirs et pointus, s'effaçaient dans le halo de fumée soufrée qui s'échappait de cheminées et de fissures béantes. Alice contempla avec inquiétude la montagne, jusqu'à ce que lui revienne à l'esprit sa mission. Elle devait détruire l'anneau. La jeune fille considéra un instant l'idée de le lancer depuis sa monture et de s'enfuir par les airs. Cette option paraissait la plus facile, mais la facilité était-elle bien la solution ? Que se passerait-il quand l'anneau serait détruit ? Le dragon survivrait-il ? Mais surtout, suffisait-il de jeter l'anneau pour le détruire ? Était-il si important de le faire précisément dans la Crevasse du Destin ? Et où était cette fameuse crevasse ? Agissant à la hâte mais avec prudence, Alice effectua un tour au dessus de la montagne. Elle scrutait le sol quand elle aperçut un éclat rouge provenant d'une ouverture à mi-pente. En s'approchant, elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une porte taillée dans le roc, à laquelle accédait en serpentant une large route pavée. Et derrière la porte, un passage s'avançait dans la vapeur au dessus d'un fleuve de lave. Il n'y avait pas de doute : c'était bien la Crevasse du Destin, celle où Elrond et Isildur s'étaient rendus à la fin de la première guerre contre Sauron, celle où le courage des hommes avait failli, selon les mots du seigneur elfe. Il était temps de racheter cette faiblesse, et d'en finir avec la quête.

Voler était une chose, atterrir en était une autre. Tirant sur les rênes de toutes ses forces, Alice manœuvra tant bien que mal sa monture qui n'avait apparemment pas dit son dernier mot. Les grands moulinets de l'épée vorpaline ne suffisaient plus à dompter la bête, mais ils furent redoutablement efficaces quand il s'agit d'entailler profondément l'aile droite du dragon par accident. L'animal se tordit de douleur en vol, laissant échapper un gémissement aigü. Le déséquilibre soudain le fit plonger en vrille droit vers le sol, vers l'esplanade qui soulignait la porte de la crevasse. Alice n'eut pas d'autre réflexe que de crier en s'accrochant à la selle comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui n'était certainement pas loin de la réalité. La chute fut brève le dragon s'écrasa au sol dans un nuage de poussière tandis qu'Alice était projetée quelques mètres plus loin, face contre terre.

« Je ne vais peut-être pas survivre très longtemps, mais au moins me voilà à terre », grimaça-t-elle.

Ignorant la douleur lancinante dans sa jambe, les innombrables griffures saignantes et les hématomes qui fleurissaient à vue d'œil sur sa peau, Alice tenta en vain de se lever, mais elle retomba instantanément. Elle avait beau pousser sur ses bras et sa jambe indemne, rien n'y faisait. Le sol semblait l'attirer comme un aimant. Dans le brouhaha du volcan et de l'agonie du dragon, d'autres cris bestiaux résonnèrent au loin, rappelant que les esprits servants de l'anneau étaient à nouveau à ses trousses. La jeune fille attrapa l'anneau à son cou. Il était encore chaud, attisant la brûlure qu'il avait laissé sur son cœur un peu plus tôt. Il était lourd, aussi, très lourd. Si lourd qu'elle pouvait à peine le soulever. Elle ferma les yeux dans un souffle d'épuisement.

« Alice ? »

Alice ? Oui, c'était bien elle. Que lui voulait-on ?

« Alice ! Mon petit bonhomme, c'est bien toi ! »

Cette voix enjouée était si familière, et pourtant Alice ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

« Regarde dans quel état tu es. Un vrai... paillasson ! Même la reine rouge, à bas la maudite grosse tête !, aurait du mal à te reconnaître. Depuis quand n'ai-je pas vu une telle roubourbe de saletition ?

-Chapelier ? Murmura Alice.

-Tu es en retard pour le thé. Debout, debout ! Tic, toc, ça n'attend pas ! »

Avec une force inattendue, le Chapelier releva une Alice pourtant beaucoup plus grande que d'ordinaire. Étourdie par le mouvement brusque, elle manqua de tomber à nouveau, mais son ami lui tint fermement le bras. Même après avoir parcouru des centaines de lieues, franchi des montagnes, affronté des monstres... il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Son chapeau fièrement vissé sur sa tignasse rousse, le fait d'être en plein Mordor, sur le flanc d'un volcan enragé, ne semblait pas l'alarmer. Ses grands yeux verts brillaient malicieusement, et son nœud papillon saluait le retour d'Alice aussi joyeusement que s'il l'avait retrouvée autour d'une bonne tasse de thé dans un jardin tranquille. Malheureusement, la situation était en réalité beaucoup moins plaisante, et la douleur dans la jambe d'Alice se fit un plaisir de le lui rappeler.

« Amène moi à la crevasse, vite, les spectres seront bientôt là», ordonna-t-elle.

En clopinant vers la porte, soutenue par un bras ferme, Alice se permit quelques questions :

« Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Avez vous trouvé le passage des escaliers seul ?

-J'ai suivi la chose, répondit le Chapelier avec excitation.

-La chose ?

-Tu sais, le vermisseau blanc, l'anguille à pattes, le chat chauve, serpent pâlichon, grenouille, limace asticot moucheron gluant FEZ-

-Chapelier !

-... fez... je vais bien. »

Les deux camarades pénétrèrent alors dans le cœur de la montagne, sur une passerelle de pierre qui disparaissait dans des vapeurs agitées. Une lumière rouge et brûlante traversait la fumée tandis que le pont tremblait sous les sursauts de la montagne. Des dizaines de mètres en contrebas, un torrent de lave déversait son flot bouillonnant contre les parois de la cavité. Alors c'était ça, la Crevasse du Destin, pensa Alice sans cesser d'avancer, un morceau d'Enfer égaré sur une Terre qui n'avait rien demandé, et à laquelle il avait légué un cadeau empoisonné, un pouvoir qui ne pouvait que détruire le bon et le beau, et qui resterait seul à briller quand les ténèbres se répandraient. Cela faisait-il d'Alice un ange, elle qui allait mettre fin au règne du mal ? Non, un ange aurait eu des ailes, et il avait été clairement établi que la jeune fille ne possédait pas de tels attributs. Un ange n'aurait jamais faibli face à la tâche. Un ange n'aurait pas regardé l'anneau avec passion comme Alice le faisait à cet instant. Un ange n'aurait pas été tenté par...

« Mon précccccieux... »

Une voix susurrante interrompit soudainement les pensées d'Alice. Ce n'était pas le Chapelier qui avait parlé, et cela ne ressemblait pas non plus à un spectre. La voix reprit, plus inquiétante :

« Ils nous l'ont volé... Il est à nous... Mon... précccccieux... »

À quelques mètres de là, accroupie dans la brume, se dessina alors une silhouette frêle et osseuse, comme une créature façonnée à partir de vieilles branches noueuses, grinçant dans les bourrasques agitées qui secouaient la passerelle.

« C'est cette chose qui vous a guidée, Chapelier ?

-Oui, répondit celui-ci en sautillant. C'est un Animal, un Ami, qui s'intéresse aussi aux mots commençant par A. Armée, Araignée, Attaque... Anneau.

-Vous lui avez parlé de l'anneau ?!

-C'est un ami !

-Veillez à ce qu'il ne devienne pas notre adversaire, j'espère au moins que ce n'est pas un agent de l'ennemi. Il m'a l'air tout à fait agressif et ambigu, alors dépêchons avant que je n'agonise. »

Les deux camarades continuèrent leur lente progression vers le cœur de la cavité. Par dessus le brouhaha ambiant, des cris de dragon commencèrent à se faire entendre, de plus en plus nombreux.

« Dépêchons nous ! » haleta Alice en échangeant un regard inquiet avec le Chapelier, qui ne semblait pas réaliser totalement l'urgence de la situation.

En tournant à nouveau la tête, ses yeux se posèrent sur la créature qui, toujours recroquevillée, avait maintenant les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille. Ses grands globes pâles et disproportionnés bouillonnaient de méchanceté et de perfidie. Ses lèvres minces tremblaient de colère ou de frustration. Incapable de détourner le regard, par peur et par fascination, Alice fut tentée d'abattre cet être misérable d'un seul coup d'épée, mais un souvenir lui revint peu à peu en mémoire. Elle avait déjà aperçu cette créature... oui, elle l'avait vue, ou plutôt elle en avait vu une représentation, dessinée sur l'Oracle, lors de son passage à Marmoreal. Mais Mirana avait pourtant dit que la créature croiserait son chemin plus tôt qu'elle ne le croyait. Ces mots avait-ils été destinés au Chapelier ? Celui-ci avait en tout cas suivi les conseils de la Reine blanche et n'avait pas émis de jugement négatif à l'égard de la chose qu'il appelait son 'ami'. Les détails de l'Oracle se dessinèrent progressivement dans l'esprit d'Alice alors qu'elle contemplait la scène autour d'elle.

« C'est donc aujourd'hui, le jour Fantacieux... » murmura-t-elle.

Mais sur l'Oracle, elle brandissait son épée, face à la créature. Cela n'avait pas de sens, si celle-ci avait un rôle à jouer dans la guerre, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Peut-être que son rôle était déjà terminé. Mais peu importait. Il fallait détruire l'anneau, les prophéties se réaliseraient très bien sans son aide. Alice s'extirpa de la poigne ferme de son camarade et sautilla les quelques mètres restants, s'arrêtant au bout de la passerelle. Devant ses pieds, la crevasse s'ouvrait, vertigineuse, et des dizaines de mètres plus bas, la lave en fusion l'hypnotisait. Lentement, elle porta la main à son cou et ôta la chaîne qu'elle portait depuis maintenant des mois. Elle sentit ses brûlures à vif se ranimer sous le frottement des maillons. D'un geste incertain, elle laissa l'Anneau se balancer devant ses yeux. Il était toujours aussi beau, et aussi intrigant, les reflets de feu sur sa surface lisse le rendant encore plus vivant. Fallait-il vraiment le détruire ? S'il était vivant, le jeter dans la lave revenait à brûler quelqu'un vif. D'ailleurs tout cela, la guerre, ce n'était pas la faute de l'Anneau. Le coupable c'était Sauron. C'était lui qu'il fallait détruire. Et puis, où était la justice dans le fait de détruire une si petite chose ? Ce qu'il fallait, c'était que Sauron soit porté devant un tribunal, où il répondrait de ses méfaits et serait envoyé en prison. Mais comment pouvait-on mettre un œil de feu géant en prison ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Rien n'avait plus de sens. Il n'y avait que la crevasse, le feu, l'Anneau, et une quête qui ne paraissait plus très logique.

Mais Alice n'eut pas le temps de prendre une décision qu'une main froide l'attrapa par le cou et la tira en arrière avec force. Elle chuta de tout son long, heurtant une fois de plus son crâne endolori. La vision embrumée, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la créature pâle lui arracher l'Anneau des mains dans un état second. Usant de ses dernières forces pour se redresser, la jeune fille regarda avec colère cette vulgaire bestiole sauter de joie, une expression béate sur le visage. Alice vit rouge. Elle dégaina l'épée vorpaline à l'aide de laquelle elle se dressa sur ses jambes.

« Rend le moi ! Il est à moi ! » hurla-t-elle, surplombant le voleur de sa taille menaçante.

Déséquilibrée par sa jambe cassée, elle tailla l'air de coups d'épée maladroits, que la créature esquiva sans mal. Mais les moulinets se firent plus larges et plus rapides au fur et à mesure que sa hargne grandissait, et son opposant fut forcé de reculer, la rage remplaçant le bonheur sur son visage pâle. Un pas de trop le fit trébucher sur un caillou et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il plongea dans le vide. Tombant à genoux, Alice vit à peine sa silhouette frêle consumée par le magma. Elle entendit par contre distinctement de lourds pas métalliques vers l'entrée de la cavité, vite submergés par une énorme détonation. La montagne entière se mit à trembler.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y aller mon bonhomme ! » cria le Chapelier en soulevant Alice. Ils coururent tant bien que mal vers l'extérieur, fuyant le torrent de roche en fusion qui grossissait à vue d'œil, emportant une à une les piles du pont comme le vent soufflerait un château de cartes.

L'anarchie qui régnait dehors n'avait rien à envier au chaos qui ravageait l'intérieur. Dans la confusion la plus totale, des spectres en armure tentaient d'enfourcher leurs montures paniquées tout en jetant des coups d'œil, si tant est qu'ils aient des yeux, vers le volcan en furie. Au milieu des lambeaux de lave qui tombaient du ciel d'un noir de jais, les dragons, agglutinés sur la plate-forme qui s'étendait devant la porte, ou agrippés à des rochers pointus, se donnaient des grands coups d'ailes et de queue, envoyant valser plus d'une fois un cavalier qui avait réussi à se hisser sur sa selle. Alice compta sept dragons, en plus de celui qui agonisait toujours au sol depuis son atterrissage forcé.

« Six », chuchota-t-elle quand un projectile fumant écrasa la tête de l'un d'entre eux.

Rapetissée de force par le Chapelier, elle se laissa porter quand celui-ci se faufila habilement dans la pagaille, une langue de lave orange sur les talons. Elle compta également sept spectres. Avec celui qu'elle avait laissé dans les Monts de l'Ombre, ça faisait huit. Alice se demanda ce qu'il était advenu du dernier, s'il était mort pour de bon, et s'il avait souffert autant que ceux qu'elle voyait brûler derrière elle en ce moment même. Ballottée sur le dos de son camarade, elle sentit progressivement la fatigue la quitter, remplacée par une légèreté qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps. Quand enfin, elle fut allongée à même la pierre, sur un rocher perçant le flanc de la montagne, entouré de coulées de lave, comme un îlot qui serait en même temps leur salut et leur lit de mort, la jeune fille regarda le ciel balafré de volutes noires et rouges. Était-ce, ce jour là, la fin de toutes choses ? Alice aurait préféré mourir ailleurs que sur un roc perdu au milieu de l'Enfer, mais sacrifier sa vie pour sauver le reste de cette terre, ce n'était pas si mal.

Et puis, peut-être que ce n'était pas la fin. Alice ferma les yeux.

* * *

**Je m'améliore, le dernier chapitre a été posté il y a "seulement" trois mois !**

**Que dire sur ce chapitre (parce que oui, j'aime bien parler de mes chapitres !)... J'ai choisi ma version de "Gollum : game over" entre celle du livre et celle du film (pas aussi ridicule que dans le livre, mais pas aussi épique que dans le film).**

**J'ai imaginé les nazguls comme une bande de pigeons qui se marchent dessus en écrivant la dernière scène. Si vous avez vu la même chose, c'est plutôt cool.**

**Contrairement à ce que j'avais dit au chapitre précédent, ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier. Il aurait été beaucoup trop long, et ça aurait pris beaucoup plus de temps. Le prochain chapitre sera donc bel et bien le dernier (sans compter une petite épilogue) mais il risque d'être un peu plus court que les chapitres habituels. Pour l'instant, il comporte 351 mots, dont aucun ne fait avancer l'histoire, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite par le début^^... Enfin vous verrez bien quand il sera publié !**


End file.
